Super RWBY 64
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Bowser suddenly takes over the Mushroom Kingdom and traps everyone inside it, it is up to Yoshi, CFVY, Penny, Pit, Doc, and even Princess Daisy to save them! Will they be up to the task, or will Bowser become the new ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom? And who are these two new Huntresses?
1. A Trap!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64/DS)**

Peach was out in the gardens, pulling out a few carrots and a few turnips. "Ah, there we go!" She smiled as she proceeded to go back into the castle where she said hello to the Toad servants in the castle.

"It's a little tilted." A Toad said as a few Toads were putting up a painting of her and Mario on a wall. "…A little more to the right!"

"Agh! You said that last time!"

"That was _your_ right. Now this is _my_ right."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"I say it looks fine." Peach walked by, and then stopped to admire the painting. She giggled before walking into the kitchen where a single chef was preparing dinner for basically everyone in the castle.

"Oh, afternoon, princess!"

"Afternoon, Tayce T." She greeted and put the carrots and turnips down on the table.

"Oh! I was wondering if we had some left! Those pesky Monty Moles keep stealing them."

"Let's not forget those small Wigglers." Peach said as Tayce T. nodded, and then she saw Peach heading over to the fridge, causing her to giggle.

"Hungry, your highness? You've always had an appetite bigger than Daisy."

Peach laughed. "That's not true. Daisy has a bigger appetite than me."

"Hmm, true." She said.

"I was actually thinking of baking a delicious cake for Mario." She explained.

"Were you also going to bake a cake for Luigi? And how about the ones at Vale?" Tayce T. added. "…Oh, and those rapscallions that, for some odd reason, made bases here near Toad Town?"

"Yeah, I was also doing that." Peach nodded. "And it's not like those Reds and Blues aren't doing anything harm to the Kingdom. I think it's rather adorable then several grown men are still playing Capture the Flag." She giggled.

"I suppose they don't want to get rid of their childhood." Tayce T. smiled.

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _Speaking of the Reds and Blues…_

"And so, I totally think that we should-" Church looked at Caboose staring at a butterfly. "Caboose!"

"Pretty butterfly!"

"…Ugh, okay, Tucker, you go around those houses over there, go straight through Coconut Mall and go behind the enemy base to get the flag, and come back!"

"Wouldn't it just be better if we just go straight through?"

"No! You gotta think strategy!"

"Can we go _in_ the houses and go streaking inside them?" Sister raised her hand.

"No!"

"Aww…"

* * *

 _With the Reds…_

"Hmm…" Sarge was looking at their base through a sniper. "The enemy is thinking of something… and I don't know what it is, but I'm not liking it! I say we give them the element of surprise!"

"Like what?" Donut asked.

"Simple! We go through those houses, go through that Mall of Coconuts, and then go through the enemy base and kill 'em all!"

"Oooh, I like the sound of that… but isn't it called Coconut Mall?"

"Potato potato!"

"Also Sarge, can't we just shoot 'em with the sniper?"

"Shame on you for forgetting what I said about the sniper, Donut! A sniper rifle is a coward's weapon. When you kill yer enemy, you wanna look in his eyes so he knows you're the one who beat him to death! It also gives you the chance to deliver some really zippy one-liners. Like "I hope you brought your wallet, because the rent in Hell gets paid in advance! Or my personal favorite, "You've just got Sarged." Hhheh heh heh, classic."

"Dios mío, alguien por favor máteme. (Oh God, someone please kill me.)" Lopez groaned.

"Hand to hand combat is the old school way to kill your foes, it hearkens back to the honored traditions when combatants respected one another. " Sarge continued. "Killing a man with your bare hands says: we're all equals as men. Except I'm slightly more equal 'cause I'm still alive and you're dead. Of course dropping a nuke on them from fifty thousand feet is also totally acceptable. I mean let's face it, there's just not enough time in this busy world to show everybody the courtesy of a good strangling."

As for Simmons and Grif, well…

"Hey." Grif.

"Yeah?" Simmons.

"You ever wonder why we're here."

"No idea, but I suppose it's a lot better than that stupid box canyon."

"Ha! True that!" Grif said, fist bumping Simmons.

* * *

 _Back in the Castle…_

 **Resume BGM**

"Let's see… I suppose we should make one for each of them." Peach said. "Hmm… I know what Mario and Luigi like, but what do the others like?"

"How about a red velvet cake for Ruby?" Tayce T. suggested.

"Oh! Yes, of course!" Peach smiled and then went off to fetch something as she then came back with a few letters. "We should invite them!"

"Yeah!" Tayce T. nodded as Peach began to write it.

"Dear Mario, please come to the castle, I've baked a delicious cake from you. Yours truly, Princess Toadstool. Peach." She finished writing and stared at it. "…Should I get rid of the 'Princess Toadstool' part?"

"Why? Your last name _is_ Toadstool after all. I say leave it in." Tayce T. said. "Besides, I doubt the others know your last name anyway."

"Good point." Peach nodded. "Let's see… I wonder if I should invite Daisy?"

"While you're at it, how about you bake _me_ a cake while you're at it?" A scruffy voice asked.

 **End BGM**

"Oh yes, I should definitely-" Peach stopped in her tracks, instinctively reaching for the frying pan. "Bowser… what are you doing here?" She asked, glaring at Bowser who was just so casually leaning on the doorway.

"What, can't a guy just walk in a castle by himself?" He asked, as behind him, a few Toads cowered behind the furniture.

"They can, but it'd be considered rude if they weren't invited."

"Funny, considering I see Mario walk in here all the time… not to mention Green 'stache and those rotten teenagers."

"That's because Mario and the rest of them are an exception!" Peach said. "And the rest have names you know!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"…Oh, would you look at the time, I'll just be going…!" Tayce T. said as she snuck off to the side door, but as she opened it, Roman was standing there.

"Why are you going? We're just here to chat." Roman said as he gently, but firmly pushed Tayce T. back in.

"That's very bold of you of just waltzing on in here." Peach said. "No blowing up part of my castle, _nothing_ to announce your arrival, You just came on in here." She said. "Tell me, why are you _really_ here?"

Bowser chuckled. "I've decided to mix things up a little."

"Like what, trying to capture me on foot? You do realize that's basically a suicide mission considering Mario will be confronting you before you get back to your castle, right? And not just Mario either!"

"I do realize that, yes."

"Then what's your plan?"

"Redecorating your castle and placing you under castle arrest." Bowser said.

"My word! That's a new one!" Tayce T. said.

"It is." Peach nodded. "However…" She aimed her frying pan at Bowser. "I'm not one who will give in so easily. You know that!"

"Which is why I'm not the one who will be capturing you." Bowser smirked. "Kamek." He cued, and before Peach could react, she was hit by a laser from behind.

"Gah!" She cried out in pain and fell on her hands and knees, wincing in pain.

 **BGM: Tension (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Princess!" Tayce T. exclaimed as she tried to run to her side, but Roman aimed his cane at her.

"Ah ah ah! I wouldn't do that!" He warned.

Peach attempted to get up, but found that for some reason, she couldn't, unaware that Kamek put her under a spell that prevented her from moving. "Nnngh…!" Peach growled as she looked up at Bowser. "So what…? Place me under house arrest? Lock me in my room? I'll just… get out!"

"I'm well aware of that, princess." Bowser said. "Which is why I thought up of a different solution." He said as a few Paratroopas pulled down a Bowser painting behind him. "You will be in _this_ painting." He said.

"H-How is that… possible?" Peach asked.

"Kamek enchanted it." He said as Peach then floated up from Kamek's magic.

"Nighty night!" Kamek taunted, as he fired his magic to put her to sleep.

"Y-you… w-wont… get… away… w-with…" She fell asleep after desperately trying to force herself awake and then Bowser grabbed her and shoved her in the painting.

"Good. That'll keep her busy for a while." Bowser said. "Now…" He looked at the invitations as he saw that they were all written… all but Daisy. "Kamek, have that mail-delivering Paratroopa hand deliver these."

"Yes sir, your rottenness."

"And one more thing. Get all of the Power Stars and lock them away in any painting that you can find."

"Aye aye!"

"What should we do with this one?" Roman asked, looking at the female Toad.

"Does this castle have a dungeon?" Bowser asked.

"P-Peach… doesn't believe in castle dungeons…!" She gulped.

"…Typical." Bowser sighed in annoyance. "Alright, leave the Toads alone, but if they try anything funny, lock them up in… whatever painting they're suited for."

"Alright then." Roman nodded as Bowser walked around the castle until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah… throne room!" He said as he opened the door. "Oooh, right in front of the mural!" He said as he moved the throne to face the mural and then smirked. "I'm gonna have to redecorate the mural." He said as he looked out the window, looking out at the blissfully unaware Toad Town. "Little do they realize that there's a new leader in this kingdom!" He smirked and saw Mario talking to a few friendly Koopas. "Heheheh… show time."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Smash Mansion…_

"Hiyah!" Yang punched Ryu but he blocked the attack as she then used an uppercut, trying to imitate Ryu's Shoryuken, but she didn't exactly quite get it.

"You're not exactly getting it right. You gotta time it right." Ryu told her.

"What is it, is it all in the wrist or something?" Yang asked.

"All in the arm and the jump. Once you get it down, and then master it, your Shoryuken will be more powerful." He said and then walked over to the sandbag, and as Yang watched… "SHORYUKEN!" He yelled, launching the sandbag high up in the air as it landed several hundred feet in front of them.

"Wow…" Yang said in amazement.

"The Shoryuken is difficult to master, but I know that you're getting better with it."

Yang chuckled. "I know Ruby's getting better with that tornado that Sonic is teaching her, and that Triangle… whatever it is."

"The Triangle Jump." He said. "I know, and I've seen Link teaching that Jaune boy how to use his sword properly."

"Yeah."

"Enough of that, though." Ryu said. "Give me your best Shoryuken."

"Right!" Yang nodded as she put her foot back, took a deep breath and ran straight for Ryu. "SHOR-"

"Hey Yang!" Ruby popped up out of nowhere, luckily she was on the side, lest she get punched into outer space.

"Whoa!" Yang nearly tripped, losing her all focus and doing a pathetically weak uppercut on Ryu, which was nothing more than a tickle to him.

Ryu sighed. "Ruby, can't you see we're in the middle of something?"

"Sorry." Ruby apologized. "But I got exciting news, Yang!

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"Peach invited us for cake and she's requesting us to hurry!" Ruby excitedly said as she handed her the invitation.

"Let's see here…" Yang said as she read it. "Dear Team RWBY: Please come to the castle. I've baked a delicious cake for you. Yours truly, Princess Toadstool. Peach." She read. "PS. Please hurry! This cake looks delicious and I'm hungry!" She also read. "…Her last name's Toadstool?"

"Who knew!" Ruby smiled.

"I'll go inform Weiss and Blake! They should be done training with Sheik and Marth." She said as they took off where they informed Weiss and Blake, where they learned that JNPR also received the invitation as they took off to the Mushroom Kingdom. Ruby accidentally dropping her invitation as it landed on the ground, where it was then picked up by a very… busty young woman as Palutena was next to her.

"Odd, that last part doesn't seem to be in Peach's handwriting." The woman mused.

"Indeed. It looks like it was written very hastily, which is something Peach never does." Palutena mused, looking a little concerned.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"As do I, Camilla. As do I." Palutena agreed.

* * *

 _Back in the Mushroom Kingdom…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Ah, you guys too?" Nyx asked as she had received an invitation as well.

"Yes!" Nora nodded.

"So we're all invited!" Sarge said.

"Excuse me, pardon me, guy craving cake coming through!" Grif eagerly went towards the castle.

"Let's-a go!" Luigi grinned as they nodded as they all ran in, unaware that they were headed right for a trap.

 **End BGM**

"Heheh… let's have some fun." Bowser smirked, and when the gang walked in, metal bars went right through the floor, blocking them from going out.

"What the…?!" Luigi yelled.

"What's going on?!" Weiss asked as suddenly, Kamek appeared in front of them and fired magic at all of them and before they could react, they were hit.

"Argh…! Can't… move…!" Church said.

"Ehehehe!" Kamek cackled as he proceeded to put them to sleep before they could act any further. "Now… where to place you all?" He asked as a lightbulb hit him. "Ah! I know where to take you!"

* * *

 _About a day later…_

Ozpin sighed at his desk, deeply troubled to what he just learned as there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He requested as several people walked in. "Good afternoon. Now, you might be wondering why you were called here."

"Yes." A girl with a fashionable outfit nodded, wearing sunglasses to boot.

"Well, these two ladies came by and told me this troubling situation." He said, motioning over to Palutena and Camilla. "Palutena tried to contact them with telepathy, but none of them replied back, so this is some very troubling development."

"I'm just worried something happened to them." Palutena said.

"Before we go any further, why don't you introduce yourselves to these fine ladies?" Ozpin requested.

"Coco Adel."

"Velvet Scarlatina."

"Yatsuhashi Daichi."

"Fox Alistair."

"Salutations! I am Penny Polendina! And what are your names?"

Palutena giggled. "I'm the Goddess of Light, Palutena. A friend of team RWBY and JNPR."

"And I'm Camilla, also a friend of them." Camilla said, as she had met them when she had visited the Smash Mansion the day before and got to know each of them, while also congratulating Ruby for being Pit's girlfriend.

"These two ladies have noticed something odd about this invitation." Ozpin said, holding the invitation in his hand and handed Coco the invitation. "Can you spot something odd in this invitation?"

"Hmm… the first part seems neatly written, but the second part seems like it was made hastily and sloppily." Coco said.

"Correct. Peach is known for her neat handwriting." Ozpin nodded. "Something feels off about this sloppy handwriting."

"So, you want us to investigate."

"Precisely." Palutena nodded.

Coco smiled. "You can leave it to us."

"Good." Ozpin smiled. "I knew I could count on you." He said as they nodded and took off, all of them unaware that Palutena was contacting someone.

 _"Hey, Pit."_

 _"What is it, Lady Palutena?"_

 _"I need you to go to Peach's castle. Something doesn't feel right… and Ruby may be in trouble."_

 _"What?! I'll be right over!"_

 _"Good."_

A few seconds of silence passed. _"Um, I'd like the Power of Flight, please."_ He sheepishly asked.

 _"Oh! Of course!"_

 _"Thank you!"_

 _"Good luck, Pit."_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Toad Town…_

"Hello?" Doc walked around. "Guys? Guuuys!" He exclaimed. "Dammit, where could they be? If they took off somewhere, then they forgot about me. Again!" He complained, unaware of a sleeping green dinosaur underneath a tree.

* * *

 _And in Peach's castle…_

"…I'm not liking this one bit." Tayce T. whispered quietly as she picked up a piece of paper and wrote something on it, then she put it in an envelope, then whistled as a little yellow mouse came over to her.

"Pika?"

"Take this to the post office, quickly!"

"Pikachu!" The Pikachu saluted as it gently took the letter and took off out the window and out of the castle grounds, undetected by Bowser's minions as he quickly took off to the post office and ran inside. "Pika Pikachu!"

"Aww!" Parakarry grinned. "Peach sent you here again?" He asked. "She really has a kind heart, letting you visit the castle ever since you came in the Smash tournament as a Pichu."

"Pika." Pikachu gushed in embarrassment.

"Oh there's no need to be embarrassed." Parakarry smiled as he looked at the letter. "Urgent – Send this to Princess Daisy." He said and then saluted. "Can do!" He said and quickly took off.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu waved and then took off back to the castle, the same route as he did before and hopped back in the kitchen. "Pika!"

"Good job, Pikachu!" Tayce T. smiled and lightly petted his head. "Now, here's hoping help will come."

"Pika…" Pikachu nodded.

* * *

 **Oh ho ho, yes, starting it off strong!**


	2. Worlds in Paintings!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Do you really think there's actually something wrong with RWBY and JNPR?" Velvet asked as they were walking towards the castle after hopping out of the Warp Pipe.

"As much as I don't want to believe it myself…" Coco began. "The Mushroom Kingdom is always full of surprises, so I'm pretty sure anything can happen. After all, those weirdos that claim to be from some box canyon came out of nowhere, so anything is possible." _I swear, this world just gets weirder and weirder…_ She thought to herself.

"You went shopping here before, didn't you?" Yatsuhashi asked with a slight grin.

"They've got the cutest clothes in Coconut Mall! How can I say no to them?" She asked, trying not to gush over the clothing departments as she composed herself, hearing a giggle from Velvet.

"Oh!" Penny exclaimed as they turned to her.

"What is it?" Coco asked.

Penny pointed to a sleeping Yoshi resting underneath a tree, complete with a cute little bubble. "Isn't that a Yoshi? I have heard of them when Ruby told me all about Yoshi's Island."

"…Aren't dinosaurs supposed to be extinct?" Fox wondered.

"Obviously not this one." Coco chuckled as they walked over to the friendly dinosaur.

"From what Ruby told me, this Yoshi is very good friends with Mario."

"I believe it." Coco smiled as Yatsuhashi gently knelt down and rubbed Yoshi gently as Yoshi slowly opened his eyes.

"Yo…?"

"Hey there." Coco greeted.

"Yo." Yoshi greeted with a yawn.

"Excuse me, Yoshi." Penny walked over to him. "Do you happen to know where RWBY and JNPR are at? We believe that they went into the castle and was never heard from again."

"…Yoshi…?" Yoshi wondered to himself before snapping awake. Something happened to his friends? Not on his watch! "Yoshi Yoshi!" He exclaimed.

"I have no idea what he's saying." Coco said.

"He's probably saying that he wants to come with us." Penny said as Yoshi nodded. "Splendid! Let's go!" She smiled as they wandered further, unaware of someone spotting them.

"Hey… what's Yoshi doing with those teenagers?" Doc wondered and curiously followed them.

As they kept walking, Yatsuhashi was the first one to realize that someone was following them. "Coco."

"I know." Coco said as they quickly turned around and had their weapons ready, but Yoshi recognized him.

"Whoa! I'm friendly! There's no need for this!" He exclaimed, raising his hands up as a few Toads walked by.

"I'm telling you, these people from Beacon get weirder and weirder…" A Toad said.

"True, but those guys look amazing. I wonder why Yoshi is with them?"

"Who knows."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said, requesting they shouldn't harm him.

"Are you saying he is a friend?" Penny asked.

Yoshi nodded.

"Stand down. He is a friend." Penny requested as they proceeded to relax from their weapons.

"Thank you! I was only curious why Yoshi was with you guys. In fact, I was looking for the Reds and Blues since they abandoned me."

"Why did they abandon you?" Velvet asked.

"I don't know why they keep forgetting me. I'm pretty sure the universe hates me and probably wants to forget about me like some really cliché running gag or something." Doc sighed, which made them raise eyebrows but shrugged it off.

 _Oddly specific._ Coco thought.

"I am sure they do not mean to forget you." Penny said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, whatever…" He muttered. "Mind if I accompany you?"

"Sure! Like they always say: The more the merrier." Penny said.

"I don't think we-"

"Great!"

"Nevermind." Coco muttered.

"Wait!" Velvet said as she pointed up in the sky as they looked up. "Who's that?"

* * *

 _Up in the sky…_

"Oh, I hope everyone's alright… especially Ruby." Pit hoped as he was getting closer to the castle as he then looked down. "Man, the Toads look like ants from up here." He said. "Wait a minute, is that Yoshi?" He asked as he flew down.

* * *

 _Down below…_

"I don't know who that is, but he's about to be-" Yoshi stopped Coco by letting his arm stop her. "Why not?" She asked as Pit came down, sliding a few feet as the Power of Flight deactivated.

"Hey Yoshi!" Pit greeted.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi waved as the two of them hugged.

"Ooooh." Coco nodded.

"Is he one of those Faunus guys, like the girl with rabbit ears?" Doc whispered to someone.

"You know you're whispering to me, right?" That someone turned out to be Velvet.

"Sorry! Sorry! Didn't mean any offense!"

"So if you're done there, can you tell us who you are?" Coco asked.

After the hug, Pit took notice of the others. "Oh, who are you guys?" Pit asked.

"I asked first, kid."

"My name is Pit, captain of Lady Palutena's ar-"

"Wait, did you say your name is Pit?" Coco asked.

"Uh, yeah."

Coco smiled. "So you're the guy that Ruby keeps talking about." She said. "You're definitely cute. Ruby's lucky to have a guy like you." She said, pulling her glasses down and playfully winking at him, causing Pit to blush.

"W-W-Well, I… uh… heheh… thanks…" He stuttered, blushing in embarrassment as Coco and Velvet couldn't help but giggle at this while Yatsuhashi and Fox smiled at Pit, and so did Yoshi. Penny, however...

"Salutations, Pit!" Penny said, surprising Pit. "My name is Penny Polendina, and these are team CFVY; Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina, and Yatsuhashi Daichi!"

"Um, hi?" Pit greeted. "And who's the purple guy?"

"Just call me Doc. Everyone else does." Doc said.

"If you're done here, we got a castle to go to." Coco said as they wandered straight for the castle and then saw the front doors had a lock in front of it.

 **End BGM**

"Huh, that's… weird." Pit said. "Last I was here, Peach didn't have a lock for the front door, let alone having one in the front side."

"I suppose we need a key." Doc said… only to have Coco forcefully opening the door with her shoulder to damage the lock and the doors swung open. "…Or not."

Coco had her gatling gun out, looking around the dark castle as everyone else had their weapons out too, ready to take down anyone that came out.

"Something doesn't feel right here…" Coco quietly said.

"Add some ominous music, and things would be a bit more suspicious." Pit said.

"That be a bit cliche, don't you think?" Doc asked as they were looking all over the front room.

"Oh!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to the source, as it belonged to a Toad. "Thank goodness! Rescuers have come!"

"Can you explain what's going on?" Coco asked.

"Yes! Peach has been kidnapped and then the Mario Bros, RWBY, JNPR, the Reds and Blues and some girl named Nyx came into the castle looking for cake when they were all kidnapped as well! They're trapped within these walls and Bowser and his minions have taken over this castle, while we Toads AND the Princess are under castle arrest! Let me tell you, the sheer agony of it is unsettling, considering the fact that they've also redecorated the castle and Bowser is in the throne room where he's locked himself away and… and…!" The Toad started to cry. "I just wanna go home!"

"Man… that's horrible!" Pit said.

"I'll say!" The Toad sobbed. "What's worse is that Kamek stole all the Power Stars and locked them away somewhere!"

"Power Stars?" Coco asked.

"I think Mario told me about them once." Pit said. "Not sure what they were for, but I know they're important."

"Alright, we'll go find them and restore this castle." Coco said. "Let's go, guys." She said as they all nodded and walked off, where they saw a door with a star on it with no numbers as they walked in, only to find an empty room with a painting with some Bob-Ombs.

"This room… is completely empty." Doc pointed out the obvious.

"We can see that." Pit said.

"Surely, there's more than meets the eye here." Yatsuhashi said as they wandered around the room, looking for a secret entrance or something, while Penny walked up closer and examined the Bob-omb painting. She curiously put her hand on it, when her hand went right through it.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, catching their attention as they then saw Penny jump through the painting.

"…Did she just go through the painting?!" Fox asked.

"Enchanted paintings. That's new." Coco said as they went into the painting as well.

* * *

 _Bob-omb Battlefield-1: Showdown with King Bob-omb_

 **BGM: Bob-omb Battlefield (Super Mario 64/DS)**

Penny was the first to land in the new area where everyone else landed near her, while Pit and Yoshi landed on top of Doc. There, they witnessed Bob-omb Buddies and regular Bob-ombs blowing each other up with cannons.

"Where are we?" Pit wondered.

"You're in Bob-Omb Battlefield!" A Bob-omb Buddy told them. "I'd be careful around here if I were you. If I were you, I wouldn't go near the mountain. That just spells disaster!"

"I have a feeling that's where we need to go." Coco said. "Come on." She said as they proceeded to walk off.

"…May luck be on your side…" The Bob-omb Buddy said.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Another Bob-Omb Buddy yelled, firing a cannon as the rest walked off, where they saw a few Goombas and Koopas going about their day while a Bob-Omb walked around near a sleeping Chain Chomp.

"For a war zone, they sure don't seem to mind." Pit said.

"Yoshi." Yoshi nodded.

"Strange how they're so calm." Doc said as they wandered away, being careful not to wake up the sleeping Chain Chomp. They went up a small hill where Penny noticed a few red coins sprouted through the area, making a mental note to come back for those later.

"ENEMY SPOTTED!" A Bob-omb yelled as some of them tried to kamekaze straight for them, but luckily they were kicked away by Velvet and Penny while Yoshi gobbled one put and spat it out behind him, as it exploded once it hit the ground. They wandered up the mountain even further while Yatsuhashi easily took care of the cannonballs that were coming down to run them over, but luckily, they weren't.

They soon reached the top where they saw a Bob-omb King overlooking the battlefield. "Poor miserable Bob-omb Buddies. They will soon realize that we Bob-ombs are not to be messed with. Hmph, I thought we'd make an example out of them who dared to rebel in Bob-omb Village. Bunch of stubborn bombs, they are."

"Hey!" Coco said as King Bob-Omb turned to see them with their weapons out.

"…Incredible! You made it all this way without a mustache! And some of you aren't even men! One of you is a child, even!" He said, referring to Pit.

"Hey! I'm not a child!" He said, but King Bob-omb ignored him.

"We're going to put a stop to your tyrannical rule." Yatsuhashi said.

"You? How adorable."

"Who died and made you king to these Bob-ombs?" Coco demanded. "Wherever this Bob-Omb village is, it didn't deserve any of that!"

"That's none of your concern! For now, let us battle… but I will be victorious. I have a mustache and you don't. Therefore, I am stronger than all of you."

"That mustache is probably a fake anyway!" Coco taunted.

"H-How dare you! I'll make you eat those words!" He growled.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Boss Battle (Super Mario 64/DS)**

King Bob-omb angrily threw Bob-ombs at the gang, but they avoided it as Pit fired arrows with his Palutena Bow, dealing a small bit of damage to him, but he didn't care as he jumped up and landed on the ground, creating a small shockwave that was easily jumped over as he was suddenly picked up by Yatsuhashi.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"Time to dethrone you." He said and threw him off the mountain.

"…Well, that was easy." Penny said, only for King Bob-omb to jump incredibly high and landed near the group.

"You must fight with honor! How dare you throw me off the mountain!" He growled as he ran over and punched Yatsuhashi, but he quickly ducked and slashed him hard enough. "Ooof!" He growled… and then Yoshi spat out a Bob-omb at him to knock him back for insult to injury. "Hmph! We'll see if you like-"

Suddenly a laser shot him right when he had two Bob-ombs out, causing both of them to explode in his hands, causing him to tumble and made him fall off the mountain. "AAAAH! I'LL BE BAAAAACK!" He yelled as he rolled down the hill and acting like a cannonball as he rolled down a steep hill.

"Hey… is that our king?" A Bob-omb asked, only for them to be ran over as King Bob-omb slammed into a wall to create a King Bob-omb sized crater to get him stuck.

"…Phew, glad he didn't pick up a strike!" A Bob-omb said, only for a big rock to smack into his head to knock him out, resulting in a spare.

 **End BGM**

"Okay, NOW it was easy." Doc said as he saw the blades go back inside Penny as she smiled innocently as a Power Star appeared in front of them as Pit took it.

"Alright, one down, a lot more to go!" He said as a portal opened up, ready to take them back to the castle as they all went in.

* * *

 _With Bowser…_

"A little more to the right… nah to the left… no, the right."

"You said right last time!" A Paratroopa said as they placed the Bowser painting on the wall.

"Perfect! Now Peach can look at my new kingdom." He chuckled.

"Lord Bowser!" Kamek appeared. "Several scrawny teenagers, Yoshi and Pit have invaded the castle!"

"Pit and Yoshi…plus a bunch of other brats? Bah, let them run around. It's not like they're a threat, especially that scrawny toothpick you call Pit." He said with a chuckle.

"Didn't that angel beat you in a couple of matches?" Kamek asked.

"I-I had something in my eye!"

* * *

 _Outside…_

"So, this is where the Grimm are supposed to be." A woman said as she stared at the castle. "I wonder if there's any Grimm in that castle. Let's find out." She smirked.

* * *

 _At Beacon…_

"Oz, I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Glynda said with slight concern as she and Ozpin were walking somewhere.

"I've been thinking about her ever since I let them go check on our students, and I think she's more than ready to be a valuable addition to their team."

"Do you not remember that day when-"

"I know, but she's made excellent progress on her condition. In fact, she just got done with her therapy session for the day." He said as they walked over to a lone area as they saw a girl sitting on a rock, seeming to be meditating on something, where she heard their footsteps.

"Oh, hello. What brings you here?" She asked. She had red hair going down to her shoulders, with a pink streak on the front. She wore black skull earrings and a lavender shirt that had a Bob-Omb in the front and on the back had "Ticking time bomb" as the words had a fiery aura around them while she also wore some red shorts that looked a little ripped on the bottom. There were a few flaming skulls painted around the shorts, while there was a sheath strapped on to the shorts, as there were different colored rings on her fingers.

"We'd like you to go to Peach's Castle. There's… a problem."

The girl smiled. "Well, I can easily take care of that." She said as she picked up her katana and sheathed it. "Some people need my help too?"

"Yes."

"Alright." She nodded as she walked off. "See you later." She then walked past an unenthusiastic Glynda. "Goodwitch."

"Miss Ayami." She quietly said, watching her walk off. "You sure this is a good idea? You know how she gets."

"I am sure Xena has it fully under control."

"Here's hoping that you're right." Glynda sighed.

* * *

 _And finally, in Sarasaland…_

 **BGM: Gritzy Desert (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Mail call!" Parakarry exclaimed as he put the letter in the mailbox and took off as a Koopatrol took the letter out of the mailbox.

"Unusual for mail to come at this hour." He said as he opened it and read it, as his eyes widened in horror. "Oh no… she's not going to like this…" He said as he quickly took off running. "PRINCESS! PRINCESS!" He yelled, running through the castle and then finding her outside sparring with none other than Chun-Li.

"Not bad… for a princess!" Chun-Li said.

"You're no slouch yourself!" Daisy smirked.

"Princess Daisy! You have mail!"

"Argh! Little busy right now! Can you read it?"

"As you wish, milady." He said and started reading it while Daisy dodged a kick where she quickly punched Chun-Li.

 _"Dear Princess Daisy, I am writing you this letter requesting your presence in the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach has been held hostage in her own castle along with Team RWBY and JNPR-"_

"RWBY and JNPR? Never heard of them!"

"I have." Chun-Li said. "They occasionally show up in the Smash Mansion sometimes to train or even battle. Ryu speaks highly of them, and I've even sparred with one of them. They're basically huntsman and huntresses from Vale."

"Oh, cool! Continue!" Daisy requested before jumping back.

 _"And it is not just them that you should worry about. Bowser has taken over the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario has been kidnapped as well. Please hurry! Love, Tayce T._

 _PS: Luigi has been kidnapped by Bowser as well."_

Daisy froze when she heard Luigi's name, her fist inches from Chun-Li's hand. "…Repeat that. Luigi has been kidnapped… along with everyone else?!"

"Yes. That is what the letter says."

Daisy growled. "Bowser… you just crossed a line." She said and looked on in the distance. "I'M COMING FOR YOU, LUIGI!" She yelled and then looked at Chun-Li. "Can we continue our match later?"

"Yes. I'll look forward to finishing this." She said before she walked off to find a warp pipe back to Smashville as she hopped in.

"Pilot Guy!" Daisy exclaimed as a Shy Guy quickly came over.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Get the helicopter ready. We're heading to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Right away, ma'am." He took off where Daisy followed.

 _Hang on, guys… I'm coming to save you. Just hang on as long as you can, Luigi_. She thought as she hopped in the helicopter as the Pilot Guy started to take off directly to the Mushroom Kingdom.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at Beacon..._

"Hey." Neptune said.

"Yeah?" Sun asked.

"You ever get the feeling that we're missing out on some action?"

"Ah I'm sure it's nothing!"

 **(Don't expect to see Sun and Neptune anytime soon.)**

* * *

 **Yeah, wasn't really planning on bringing Sun and Neptune into this.**


	3. Race to the Mountain

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64)**

"Whoa!" Pit exclaimed as he landed. "Okay, that's gonna take some time getting used to." He said after he landed back in the castle after getting out of Bob-omb Battlefield.

"That's one way to get back to the castle, I suppose." Coco said as they walked out and around the castle, where they saw a door with a 1 on it as they walked over to the door to investigate. The Power Star they got shined brightly before them, and they heard an unlocking sound as they walked in to see another painting with a tower painted on it.

"Something tells me we have to go through that one too." Doc said.

"Yoshi." Yoshi nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Coco said.

"Hey… wasn't Pit with us?" Penny asked.

"He probably got side tracked with something. He'll catch up." Coco said as they proceeded to jump into the painting.

* * *

 _With Pit…_

"What the…" Pit looked around a huge room that he opened up thanks to the Power Star as he looked around a white room with three doors. He curiously went to each one, as they were unfortunately locked, and he put his ear on the door.

"Argh! Get me out of here!"

 _That sounds like Mario…_ He thought as he backed away from the door and saw a giant M up above. "Uh-huh…" He nodded and then saw one that had an L on it as he went in to investigate.

"AAAAH! MAMA MIA, GET ME OUT OF HERE! IT'S DARK!"

 _That's definitely Luigi…_ He thought and he then looked at the last one where he saw four different emblems on it, but he couldn't figure it out what they meant as he went over and pressed his ear against the door.

"WHEN I FIND THAT KOOPA, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Yang! Stop yelling! My ears are getting numb!"

"Oh, I hope someone comes here and saves us!"

"…How did we fall for this?"

In that order, Pit could easily decipher that it was Yang, Weiss, Ruby, and Blake. "That's them, alright." He whispered as he looked at the door. "They need a key… but I wonder if…"

He summoned the Ore Club and ran to Mario's door, swinging it and hoping to break it… but it didn't even leave a dent. "Oh come on!" He exclaimed as he swung the club repeatedly on the door, but he couldn't get the doors to break open. "Aaaagh! So much for saving them the epic way…" He sighed as he looked at another door leading to another room, and then he looked at a mural of Peach as he walked over to it.

"Heh, she sure loves these murals." Pit said as he placed his hand on it… and his hand went through it. "Wah!" He exclaimed. "That's not a mural!" He exclaimed as he tried to pull his hand out but unfortunately, it was trying to suck him in. "No… no! NO! I don't want to go in there!" He exclaimed… and then he heard a door opening up. "Oh good! Someone to help me!" He grinned… only to see that it was a Beowolf. "Oh… uh… hi…"

The Beowolf approached Pit and saw him trying to get his hand out of the mural. "Say uh… you wouldn't be a pal and help me, would you?" He asked, only for the Beowolf to growl. "…I'll take that as a no." He said as the Beowolf got ready to pounce on him. "You better not do what I think you're gonna do." He warned, but the Beowolf ignored him and then charged right for him. "BY THE GODS, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" He yelled… and then the Beowolf pounced on him, knocking them both into the mural.

 **BGM: Slide (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"OOOOF!" Pit exclaimed as he and the Beowolf landed in an area, but thanks to the Grimm, they were rolling… and rolled right onto the slide. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He yelled as he slid around, bumping his head on the walls a few times while getting a few coins in the process. "OW! OW! OOOOW!" He yelled, after hitting his head a few times. He kept going, miraculously not falling into the bottomless pit, and neither was the Beowolf who was sliding straight at him. "Oh you know what, JUST TRY TO CATCH ME! I DARE YOU, YA SMELLY MUT!" He yelled, and the negative emotion he was emitting was enough for the Beowolf to slide faster until Pit was at a biting distance.

Which was what he wanted it to do.

Pit grabbed the Grimm's snout, jumped over it and grabbed its arms, using the Beowolf as a living shield as they kept going down the slide, the Beowolf bumping into the walls in the process. "I can't believe that worked!" He yelled as he saw the end in front of him. "Oh, please tell me it's gonna be a short and sudden stop!" He said, but unfortunately, they kept going when they reached the end and then they slid up the stairs. Pit saw they were going to smack right into a ! block. "THIS MAY HURT YOU A BIT!" He yelled and had the Beowolf smacked into it, breaking the ! block and revealing a star… but they kept going until Pit jumped off the Beowolf, kicking the Grimm hard enough to rip its arms off, and for it and slamming it right into a wall more harder than it would have, coming to a complete stop.

And thanks to that boost the Beowolf gave him, Pit got two Power Stars for his troubles!

"Woo! Who's up for round two?!" He asked no one. And the Beowolf was still alive, but extremely hurt and armless, which Pit noticed. "Wow, still kicking after all that? Oh well." Pit then got his bow out and sliced the Beowolf's head off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Thwomp Fortress…_

 **BGM: Throwback Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"This place just gets weirder and weirder!" Doc complained, as they climbed a small hill with walls attempting to push them off (Called Bomps), then they had to deal with some Piranha Plants, Thwomps and a bridge that had just crumbled underneath their feet. And to make things even weirder, after they were done with the rotating platform, they had to deal with the Whomps that were walking about that attempted to squish them by faceplanting on the ground, but unfortunately for them, Yatsuhashi smashed them to pieces.

"Well, what can you do?" Coco shrugged it off as they wandered forward as they got up to an elevator where they saw the Whomp King himself, grumbling to himself about something. Something about… walking all over his people or something.

"What's _his_ problem?" Doc wondered as the Whomp King overheard him and glared at them. "Hey, what are you grumbling about?"

"What am I grumbling about? I'll tell you!" The Whomp King growled. "It makes me so mad! We build your houses, your castles, we pave your roads, and still you walk all over us! Do you ever say thank you? No! Well, you're not going to wipe your feet on me any longer!"

"Oooh, sounds like you have some anger issues!" Doc walked over to him. "Now, pull up a seat and we can talk about this."

"Pull up a-…" Whomp King stared at him as if he lost his mind. "No! Do you SEE any seats around here?!"

"Fair enough. Why don't we just talk about it then? Now, it seems to me that you've been experiencing some stress lately because no one ever says thank you to you and your delightful service. Now, how about we-" He was immediately crushed by the Whomp King. "OOOOF!"

"Doc!" Penny exclaimed.

"Oh, that's it!" Coco growled as the Whomp King got back up and turned towards the others, while Doc was pretty much hammered into the ground.

"Ow…"

"Ah, that felt much better. Now, I'll do the same to you!" Whomp King declared.

"Yo Yo Yoshi!"

"What he said!" Coco exclaimed.

 **BGM: Digga Leg (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Whomp King stormed in front of them, ready to crush them as he jumped up to try and crush them, but they stepped out of the way while Penny pulled out Doc. "Agh… thanks." He said as Yatsuhashi jumped on top of Whomp King's back and slashed downward to deal massive damage to him.

"Argh!" Whomp King growled as Yatsuhashi jumped off as the Whomp King got up and stomped on the ground, summoning a few small Whimps to help aid him in battle but to no avail since Penny, Velvet and Fox proceeded to destroy them with ease as the Whomp King did it again to crush them, but they once again jumped to the side as Coco climbed up and proceeded to shoot him down with her minigun, dealing a lot more damage.

The Whomp King got up again and did the whole song and dance as before with a lot more Whimp minions from before, but it was no use at all as he tried to smash them one last time, but to no avail, and adding insult to injury, Yoshi flutter jumped up and ground pounded on him to deal the finishing blow.

 **End BGM**

"Agh…! Crushed again…!" He groaned. "I guess I'll always be a stepping stone… I won't gravel… er… grovel… just… take this with you!" He said, as a Power Star appeared in front of them… and then he pounded his fist on the ground. "Dang it!" He said right before blowing up.

"Well, that was easy." Coco said as she looked at Doc. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm… seeing stars… and not the literal kind either…" Doc groaned as Yoshi took the Star as a portal opened up and they all walked in and jumped out of the painting as they walked out to see Pit sitting on a couch, bored from waiting..

"Hello, Pit! Where have you been?" Penny asked.

"You don't wanna know." Pit said. "I did get two Stars though." He said, pulling out two Power Stars.

"Nice! We might be done here before we know it!" Coco grinned. "Let's see… where to head off next?" She wondered as they were all thinking about it, unaware that Velvet wandered back into the room containing Bob-omb Battlefield as she hopped into it, hoping to find another Power Star.

* * *

 _Bob-omb Battlefield-2: Koopa the Quick!_

 **BGM: Bob-omb Battlefield (Super Mario 64/DS)**

Velvet looked around the area, seeing that the Bob-ombs were still going at it, but then she noticed a big Koopa looking around. "Hi." She waved at the Koopa.

"Oh! Hello! Have you seen Mario around?"

"No, can't say I have."

"Aww… well, if you find him, tell him that Koopa the Quick is challenging him to a race."

"Alright." Velvet nodded as she wandered off and looked a bit concerned, as she pulled out her scroll and called her team.

 _"What is it, Velvet?"_ Coco asked.

"Um, I'm in Bob-omb Battlefield and there's this huge Koopa looking for Mario… but he's trapped inside the castle somewhere, right? So what are we going to do?"

 _"Yoshi!"_ Yoshi exclaimed, seeming to have an idea.

 _"What is it?"_ Coco asked.

 _"I think he's saying that he has an idea and wants you to follow him."_ Penny said.

 _"Stay where you are, Velvet. Yoshi's taking me somewhere. I'll be right there!"_ Coco said.

"Alright."

 **Pause BGM**

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said, guiding Coco around Toad Town until he got to Mario's house where he opened the door.

"I have no idea why we're here." Coco said as Yoshi went into Mario's room and went into his closet, seeing a bunch of Mario's clothes, complete with several spare caps. "Yoshi Yoshi!"

"Uh… Mario wears the same thing every day?" Coco asked. "I don't get it."

"Yo…" Yoshi went to grab a pencil and paper and then wrote it down before handing it to Coco.

"Dress up someone as Mario?" She asked as Yoshi nodded, as Coco looked at the clothes again while pulling down her sunglasses. "Dress up someone…as Mario." She repeated. She thought about what the others would look like in Mario's clothes, before gagging at the thought of herself in them. "Maybe we could get that purple guy to wear these, what's his name again?"

"Yoshi." Yoshi said in a 'I have no clue' tone.

"Do I look good?" They heard someone ask as they turned to see Penny, in Mario's shirt, overalls, gloves, shoes and hat. "I am sorry to intrude, but I became curious about what you were doing, so I followed you and overheard your plan. That is why I am dressed as Mario. So what do you think?"

"...That'll work!"

"Yo!"

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

 **Resume BGM**

"Uh..." Velvet blinked, seeing Penny in Mario's outfit. "What the..."

"I say it's a nice touch." Coco said.

"Yo!"

"If you say so... but doesn't Mario have a mustache?" Velvet asked. "…And why does it smell like pasta?"

"We can say that Mario shaved." Coco chuckled as Penny walked over to Koopa the Quick.

Koopa the Quick noticed her. "Oh, Mario! Good to see you!"

 _He believes it?!_ Velvet thought.

"Hmm, you look different..." Koopa the Quick said as he scanned her body. "...New haircut?"

"Yes." Penny nodded, followed by a little hiccup. "Oh! Excuse me!"

"Oh, it's fine. Anyway, I want to have a little race to the top of Bob-omb Battlefield. Winner gets this Power Star I found lying on the ground. What do you say?"

"Sure."

"Excellent! Let's do this!"

Coco, Velvet and Yoshi watched from afar. "Good luck, Pen-…er… Mario!" Coco cheered.

"Looks like you got yourself some fans!"

"I sure do!" Penny grinned, as a Lakitu came over.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, on your mark… get se-… hey, Mario, you look different. ...New haircut?"

"Yes." She nodded and then hiccuped again. "Oh, forgive me for being nervous." She lied, then hiccuping again.

"It's fine… get set!" He said as they readied themselves. "GO!"

 **BGM: Slider – Super Mario 64 (Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games)**

They both ran off as both of them were side by side and ran up the bridge while running over the Goombas in the process as they turned the corner and kicking up dust that made a few Goombas cough as they ran past the Chain Chomp, as their running footsteps woke it up as it growled and lunged for them, but luckily, he was held down by a stake that prevented him from going anywhere.

Koopa the Quick then jumped off a bridge and decided to run up the steep hill which took him a while for him to go up as Penny quickly turned a corner after going through the gate and quickly did a front flip over the cannonballs and left Koopa the Quick in the dust as he had just got to the top of the hill. "Hey!" He exclaimed as he tried to book it, but Penny kept picking up speed as she went through the corners while Koopa the Quick desperately tried to catch up while Penny jumped over the cannonballs with a front flip and kept running, jumping over each cannonball with ease as she soon saw the flag on top of the mountain and proceeded to run straight for it, and then she took the flagpole and then waited as Koopa the Quick finally came as he fell to the ground, panting while Penny was standing there.

 **End BGM**

"M-man…! You left me in the d-dust…!" He panted.

"That was a sensational race! I hope we do it again some day!" Penny said as Coco, Velvet and Yoshi soon joined them.

"Yeah!" He nodded and then handed her the Power Star. "As promised! Maybe someday, we can race again."

"Thank you!" She grinned as she had the Power Star in her hand as they walked into the portal.

"Hmm... as Mario always sounded feminine?" Koopa the Quick wondered. "...Nah, that's just kooky talk!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Xena…_

"So, this is Peach's castle." Xena said as she looked at it, then seeing at the very top, a Hammer Bro had just removed Peach's flag from the top of the castle and put on the Bowser flag.

"There we go!" The Hammer Bro said as he turned around to reach the ladder, but the wind picked up, and then it caused the ladder to fall and crash right on top of the castle roof, trapping him on top. "…Oh, you gotta be kidding me."

Xena chuckled and looked at the castle. "This oughta be fun." She said and walked in.

* * *

 _With Roman…_

"Let's see…" Roman walked around in the basement, humming to himself. "There's gotta be something worth of interest in here." He said and then noticed a door that he didn't see before. "Oh?" He wondered as he curiously looked up. "Oooh, dungeon! The princess _does_ believe in such a thing!" He said as he gleefully opened the door… to see something else that wasn't exactly a dungeon. "…What. This isn't a…" He sweatdropped, not comprehending what in the heck he was seeing as he pulled out a walkie talkie. "Hey uh, Bowser?"

 _"Yeah, what is it?"_

"I found the dungeon…"

 _"Oh! Good, now we can throw the Toads in there!"_

"There's just one problem. It's not exactly a _dungeon."_

 _"Huh? What do you mean?"_

"Come down here so you can look for yourself."

 _"Can it wait? I'm redecorating Peach's throne!"_

"…Do you want to see it or not?"

 _"Yes."_

"Then come down here!"

 _"Oh, alright. Shy Guys! Continue painting the throne without me! I've got something I've gotta do."_ Bowser said.

Roman sighed as he looked inside the room. "He's totally not going to like this."

* * *

 _Outside…_

A helicopter flew into the Mushroom Kingdom and was getting closer to the castle. "Alright, so where do you want to land?" Pilot Guy asked. "Do you want to land on the roof of the castle?" He asked, but there was no response. "…Alright, I take the silence as a no. How about the gardens?" Still no response. "…The front?"

Still nothing.

"Your highness, you're being awfully quiet all of a sudd-" He turned, to see a white blinking outline of the princess of where she sat as he looked down to see Daisy skydiving… without a parachute. "…I hate it when she does that…"

 **BGM: Daisy's Theme (Mario Strikers Charged)**

"…What the heck…?" Hammer Bro asked as he looked up in the sky to see Daisy coming down. "Is that…" He immediately lost color. "Oh no…"

Daisy kept free falling to the ground before she landed right in front of the castle, her feet making a small crater as she then looked up to see the front doors of the castle… and she looked _pissed._

Unknown to Daisy, a Toad, a Koopa and a Shy Guy behind her were holding up cards that had 10 written on them, but she didn't care.

"Hello, Bowser." Daisy growled as she walked straight to the castle.

"…May the goddess Hylia have mercy on Bowser…" The Hammer Bro prayed. "…AND CAN SOMEONE GET ME DOWN?!" He yelled.

* * *

 **For the sake of that Hammer Bro, I don't think he would** ** _want_** **to get down with Daisy around.**


	4. Saving Mario

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"I still can't believe that worked." Coco said as they hopped out of the painting.

"Tell me about it." Velvet nodded.

"I wonder what would've happened if someone _else_ raced that big turtle?" Penny wondered.

"Who cares? We got ourselves a Power Star for our troubles." Coco chuckled as they walked out and into the main room, where they saw Xena talking with the others. "Hey, who's the new girl?"

"Hmm?" Xena turned to them. "Oh, my name is Xena Ayami." She introduced herself. "They introduced themselves, what about you?"

"Coco Ad-"

"Salutations, Xena!" Penny quickly ran up to her.

"Oh, hello!" Xena exclaimed, jumping a little.

"My name is Penny Polendina, and this is Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlentina and Yoshi!"

Xena sweatdropped. "Pleasure." She said. "So… why are you dressed up as Mario?"

"It's a long story, but let's just say that Yoshi over here wante-" The doors opened up, interrupting Coco as they turned to see the princess from Sarasaland herself.

"Oh hey, it's Daisy!" Pit said.

"Who?" Everyone but Yoshi asked.

"…You don't know Daisy? Come on, she's the princess of Sarasaland!" Pit said.

"I never heard of that place." Velvet admitted.

"I… think I heard of that place in the library one day… I think." Coco said.

"I heard Peach was in trouble, so I came running." Daisy explained.

"…You're just here because Luigi's missing, aren't you?" Pit asked.

"…Okay, maybe that." Daisy sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "But hey, Peach is like a sister to me, so I'm always willing to help her out!" She said. "And from what I've heard, Bowser got a hold of his castle and kidnapped everyone, including Luigi, so I'm gonna tear Bowser to shreds once _I'm_ through with him!" She said. "Soooo, besides Yoshi and Pit, who are you guys?"

* * *

 _One introduction later…_

"Uh-huh… so why is Penny cosplaying as Mario?"

"Cos…play?" Penny tilted her head.

"You know, like, dressing up as your favorite character?" Daisy asked.

"I don't follow. I dressed up as Mario in order to race a huge turtle." Penny said.

"…Okaaaaaaaay?" Daisy sweatdropped. "Well, we might as well try to save the others."

"Right." Everyone nodded and then walked off to collect more Stars, where Daisy, Xena and Penny walked into the room containing Jolly Roger Bay.

"There's something different about these paintings. They're like… enchanted or something." Penny pointed out.

"Enchanted paintings?" Daisy asked with a smirk. "Oh, this oughta be fun!" She said as she quickly ran over and jumped on in.

"Well, she's excited." Xena said as she walked over and hopped in while Penny walked over, but a ? block caught her eye, the block sitting next to an open space in the wall. She walked over to it and hit the ? block, causing a flower to pop out. What made this one different from the Fire Flower and Ice Flower was that it had seven red petals instead of the one long petal around the face.

It was a Power Flower.

"Hmm, this seems interesting." Penny said as she absorbed the Power Flower, but nothing had happened, except there was a small blue aura surrounding her as she looked at the open space and then climbed up to go in.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Jolly Roger Bay/Dire Dire Docks (Super Mario 64/DS)**

What Penny had just got herself into was a huge aquarium. "Am I… in water?" Penny asked as her eyes widened as she started to panic and not realizing that an aura-like shield was covering her entire body. She was unaware that the Power Flower saved her life.

"I… I don't know why I am alive, but I will take it!" She said as she began to swim around and saw coins all around the water, and saw that were red coins in the mix of the yellow coins. She swam down and then looked at one of them before taking one. "Hmm, there seems to be eight red coins in this area. I wonder…" Penny proceeded to swim around the bottom, collecting the three other coins before swimming up to grab the other four.

As she collected the eighth red coin, the red coins glowed as they flew straight to a pedestal and formed a Power Star. She grinned and proceeded to grab it. "Yes!" She smiled and then saw a portal opening up as she swam in, and then landed on the ground, the Power Star in her hand. "Success!"

 _…Why is she wearing Mario's outfit?_ A Toad wondered.

"I wonder how my friends are doing?" Penny wondered.

* * *

 _Jolly Roger Bay-1: Get the Eel out!_

"It's strange how we can breathe underwater." Xena said as they were swimming down. They had just got two Penguin Suits on, although they were, again, diving suits for both Daisy and Xena, Daisy's suit being orange and red with pink on the sides for Xena.

"Eh, I always roll with it." Daisy said as they kept going deeper down and finding a sunken ship, and as they went deeper, they noticed a Unagi was currently occupying it.

"Oh, a Unagi." Xena said.

"These things, great…" Daisy unenthusiastically said as the Unagi spotted them and proceeded to get out of its home and proceeded to chase them. "Oh, hello!"

Xena unsheathed her katana, which was glowing an icy blue thanks to the Penguin suit. "I'll take care of this!" She said as Daisy aimed her hand at the Unagi.

"Hey, don't leave _me_ out!" Daisy said as she threw ice balls at it, but it dodged the attacks and tried to bite down on Xena, but she quickly swam down to avoid being bitten. The Unagi then got hit by Daisy's ice balls and then it turned around and tried to attack her, but Xena saw this and pointed her katana at the Unagi, where suddenly a wall appeared out of thin air and the Unagi smacked into it, causing it to fall unconscious. "What the…?" She wondered and looked at Xena.

"Don't worry about me! Get that thing out of here!"

"Right!" Daisy nodded as she grabbed the tail of the Unagi, spun it around and then threw it to a rock wall to knock it out for a while.

"Nice!" Xena grinned.

"So, did you just conjure up that wall by yourself?" Daisy asked.

"Yes. It's my semblance that was helped strengthen by Ozpin. I basically aid those in need to help my comrades. I call it Utility."

"Semwhatsit?" Daisy asked.

"Oh, never mind." Xena sighed as they swam down into the small area that the Unagi made home. They swam around the sunken ship, where they discovered some treasures chests as they opened up each one, only for air bubbles to come out, but one of them had a Power Star as Xena took it. "Nice." She smiled, and then suddenly the ship rumbled.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Daisy asked, unaware of the Unagi snapping out of it and swimming towards the two out of revenge, but suddenly the ship sprang upward and heading for the surface, taking the Unagi by surprise as it was right on top of it… and then the ship breached out of the water.

When they walked out, they noticed they were on dry land… and a certain Unagi was flopping around. "How did that work?" Xena asked.

"I dunno, but hey, whatever works!" Daisy grinned as she walked forward and picked up the Unagi. "Well well well, look who decided to try to come back for revenge!" She smirked, causing the Unagi to glare at them and then bit Daisy on the arm. "YOWCH!" She yelled as she dropped it as the Unagi bit Xena on the leg, both of their Penguin Suits gone.

"AGH!" Xena yelled and then glared at the Unagi as it flopped around before flopped off and into the water. "Okay, he's lucky he's in the water… otherwise, we'd be having sushi for dinner." She said, putting her katana away as they saw a portal opening up as they went inside.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Pit and Yoshi…_

"Let's see… there should be a Power Star around here somewhere." Pit said as the two walked around, as they walked by the kitchen, as something delicious just so happened to enter their noses.

"Yoshi?"

"Mmm! Something smells good!" Pit grinned, beginning to drool as he walked up to the door and put his hand on the handle, but stopped himself. "No no no! There's no _time_ to think of food at a time like this! We must resist!" He said. "Come on, Yoshi, let's go!"

"Yo!"

The two of them walked off, completely ignoring the kitchen as they kept going… for about two seconds as they quickly went back to the kitchen door. "Well, I'm sure one bite wouldn't hurt, right?"

"Yo!" Yoshi drooled as they opened up the door, only to see a cake that was baked.

"Oooh, is that chocolate cake?" Pit asked as they went over to it, as he grabbed a knife. "It'd be a crime if we ignored this delicious cake!"

"Yo!" Yoshi grinned, his eyes replaced with hearts.

"No! That cake is for Mario and the princess!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Tayce T. and Pikachu on her shoulder. "It's a Couple's Cake."

"Ooooh…" Pit said. "…You sure they wouldn't mind if I just licked some frosting off my finger?"

"Yes!"

Pit chuckled. "Just checking." He said and then noticed Pikachu. "Hey, it's Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as he hopped off and climbed up Pit's shoulder, nuzzling him affectionately. "Pika Pi!"

"H-h-hey! That tickles!" Pit laughed.

"Yoshi!"

"Pika!" Pikachu hopped off as he happily tackled Yoshi.

"I didn't realize Pikachu was here." Pit said.

"He always comes by whenever he's not called for a match in the Smash Mansion."

"Huh, I was wondering where Pikachu ended up." Pit said. "Well, besides hanging out with Samus. Seriously, I think it's cute that Samus plays with Pikachu. …Don't tell her I said that."

Tayce T. chuckled. "Even hardened bounty hunters always have a soft spot." She said. "Samus is no different."

"Yeah well, she doesn't like to admit it... even though Lady Palutena keeps requesting her to open up to others. But it's no use."

"In time, she will." Tayce T. said and then thought of something. "Hey, why don't you take Pikachu along? He can accompany you while you're saving us."

"That's a great idea." Pit nodded and looked at Pikachu. "You want to come with us?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Pit grinned.

"Hold it!" Tayce T. said as the trio turned… to see her holding ice cream cones. "How about a little pick-me-up?"

"Yooooo…" Yoshi drooled.

"Sure!" Pit grinned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Velvet and Coco…_

 **BGM: Snow Mountain (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"What _is_ this place?" Velvet asked.

"I dunno, but it's very cold out here." Coco said, as they were at Cool Cool Mountain as they looked to see a cabin that was completely snowed in, but they saw an opening from a chimney. "Well, if that's the only way in…" She sighed, as she noticed there was no smoke coming out as they walked forward and hopped in… only to land in front of a slide.

"Well, that's new." Velvet said as they looked down at it.

"Looks dangerous. I dunno about this." Coco said, unaware of an Ursa landing in the cabin, undetected and then walked over.

"Yeah, I say we turn back." Velvet said as she turned around, only to get tackled onto the slide by the Ursa and down they both went.

"Velvet!" Coco exclaimed before growling. "Why I oughta…!" She said as she hopped down and chased after the two.

"G-get… off of me!" Velvet exclaimed as she tried to overturn the oversized bear, which wasn't easy since they were on ice, but she managed to get on top of it while the Ursa tried to use his claws to try and come to a screeching halt, but the ice was so slippery that they went right into a wall… which had them go through a secret area.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Coco said as she tried to go after them, but she unfortunately didn't move herself in time and unfortunately went the long way. "Argh, fine! I'll catch up!" She growled in annoyance while Velvet was trying to hold the Ursa down as she then saw a wall coming up ahead as she quickly jumped off of it, where the Ursa slammed into the wall and had his head stuck through it where she landed safely on the dry ground, and then Coco slid up and caught herself in time.

"Hey Coco."

"Hey. You alright?"

"Yeah." Velvet nodded and looked to see the unconscious Ursa in the wall.

"Heh, I say we leave him. Not like he'll get out, right?"

"Good point." Velvet nodded as they walked out, but not before grabbing a Power Star in the room.

* * *

 _On the other side of the wall…_

"Waiter, there's a wall decoration in my soup! …And it's shedding!" A Koopa complained. "…And drooling!"

"Odd, I don't remember _that_ wall decoration over there…"

"Yeah… I want a refund…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Doc…_

 **BGM: Bob-omb Battlefield (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"Sure, I don't mind the Silver Stars following me… it's just that I have to get THAT!" He said, referring to the last Silver Star… which just so happened to be on the chain of the Chain Chomp, that was on the loose and was bouncing around as several Shy Guys were chasing it. "Alright… here goes nothing." He said as he walked over to the Chain Chomp.

"Heel! Heel!" A Shy Guy exclaimed.

"You just HAD to take it for a walk, didn't you?"

"How was I suppose to know it'd act like this?!"

Doc kept sneaking up closer and closer to the Chain Chomp… and then just when he was about to get it, the Chain Chomp turned around and looked at Doc. "Oh… uh… hi…" He said, waving it at as it barked wildly at him. "Oh geez!" He exclaimed and quickly ran off as the Chain Chomp ran after him.

"No! We almost had him!"

"Go go go go!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Doc screamed as he ran past the gate that the Chain Chomp was usually guarding as it kept chasing after him.

"Zzz… huh, wha? What in sam hell is that noise?!" A familiar voice asked.

"Hi Sarge, bye Sarge!" Doc ran the other way as the Chain Chomp ran after him.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't startle him!"

"Oh, bite me!"

"Doc! Why are you letting that Chain Chomp attack you… and WHY am I behind bars?!" Sarge asked, as he was in the cage that the Chain Chomp usually guards.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! I'M CURRENTLY BEING CHASED BY A CHAIN CHOMP!" Doc yelled, going the other way.

"Hang on, I got a whip!" One of the Shy Guys quickly threw it at the Chain Chomp, but as the whip caught the chain… it took him for a joy ride. "WHOOOOOOOOA!"

"Nice job, Indiana Jones!"

"Dear lord, I've been captured by the enemy!" Sarge exclaimed, coming to the realization. "When I find that dirtbag who forced me into a POW, they're gonna wish they're never born!"

"YEAH, THAT'S GREAT, BUT CHAIN CHOMP!" Doc yelled.

"YEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAW! RIDE 'EM, COWBOY!" One of the Shy Guys yelled, now on top of the Chain Chomp.

"THAT'S NOT CALMING IT DOWN, IDIOT!"

"Oooh, I'm gonna tear them to pieces! Now how am I gonna do that? Oh, I can probably use my shotgun! …Now where is that thing…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Doc yelled. "DON'T EAT ME, DON'T EAT ME, DON'T EAT ME!"

"Hey! I think I'm slowing it down!"

"No, you're encouraging it!" The other Shy Guy shouted as he grabbed the chain of the Chain Chomp. "Down boy! Down!" He said… only to get taken for a joy ride. "AAAAAAAAH! HELP MEEE!"

"Hmm… agh, my shotgun's not here! When I find that dirtbag…!" Sarge growled.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Doc ran the other way.

"Whoa, horsey! Whooooa!"

"HE'S NOT A HORSE! Hey, what's this Silver Star doing here?" The Shy Guy asked before tossing it to the side… and then Doc noticed it before grabbing it, as all five of them formed into a Power Star and it formed into Doc's hand.

"Oh yay… NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He yelled as he saw a portal opening up… only it was at the top of the mountain. "Oh come on!" He exclaimed as he ran off, with the Chain Chomp going after it. "How is it picking up speed up the hill?!" Doc asked, realizing that the Chain Chomp was gaining on him.

"Yah! Yah! Stop! STOP! I SAID WHOA!"

"…We don't make very good animal trainers!"

Doc quickly jumped through the portal and then it closed right when the Chain Chomp got him… but then it turned around and shook the two off, before growling at the two of them. "H-have mercy!" The Shy Guy exclaimed… when suddenly, it was picked up.

"GET OFF. MY. MOUNTAIN!" King Bob-omb yelled and threw the Chain Chomp back to where it was originally at, as the Chain Chomp landed and was a bit unconscious.

"Thank you, King Bob-omb!" One of the Shy Guys said as they ran down to go tie it up.

"Hmph. Let's resume where we left off, shall we?"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Fox…_

Fox climbed up the tower of Whomp's Fortress and nabbed himself the Power Star that was on top of it. "Too easy." He chuckled. "…I wonder where this tower came from though." He wondered before shrugging it off as he jumped into the portal.

* * *

 _And with Yatsuhashi…_

"Hmm?" Yatsuhashi wondered as he had wandered into the next room that held the Secret Slide and the doors holding Mario, Luigi and RWBY… where he saw a picture of Mario. "Seems like someone is about to be saved." He said as he hopped in.

 **BGM: Cave Dungeon (Super Mario 64/DS)**

Yastuhashi took a good look around the area before sliding down a tree trunk and stopped at the landing, running over some Goombas in the process as he got back up and took another look around. He looked down to see some poisonous fog in the ground, making a mental note that he shouldn't touch it as he then noticed a vine going up. He walked over to it while being careful not to step in the poison fog as he took out some Piranha Plants and then proceeded to climb up.

A Lakitu tried to throw Spinies at him to knock him off, but Yatsuhashi grabbed one of them and threw them back at the Lakitu to knock him off his cloud. He continued his climbing until he got to the top before jumping off as he walked through the bridge, slashing the Goombas away and then decapitating several Piranha Plants before looking down at the hole as he then hopped in.

 **End BGM**

"Halt! Who goes there?!" A voice asked as Yatsuhashi turned to see a Goomba King approaching him.

"I am Yatsuhashi, a member of team CFVY."

"Bah, a member of team coffee doesn't scare me. I am the Goomba King, Goomboss and I will not allow anyone to save Mario! We Goombas are now having a piece of mind ever since we locked Mario up!"

"Well, I cannot allow Mario to be locked up any longer." Yatsuhashi said, unsheathing his sword.

"Is that so? Hmph! What good will that sword do? If you think you can take _me_ on, be my guest… but I'll be the one victorious!"

"Do not be so cocky."

"Hmph! Have at you!"

 **BGM: Goomba King's Decree (Paper Mario)**

Goomboss proceeded to charge directly at Yatsuhashi and proceeded to ram into him, but Yatsuhashi held his ground and pushed Goomboss back after he rammed into him. He proceeded to slash him hard enough to knock him back several feet. "Argh!" He growled, as he got himself bigger and tried to do the same thing, but Yatsuhashi wouldn't be pushed so easily as he slashed him even harder, getting him closer to the edge. "Nnngh… like you scare me!" Goomboss growled as he got even bigger and tried to ram him, but Yatsuhashi was ready and swung his sword to the ground, knocking Goomboss off his feet and then he swung at him to knock him out of the arena. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CURSE YOU!"

 **End BGM**

"…Was that it?" Yatsuhashi wondered as something flew up and landed in front of him, which was none other than a key with Mario's emblem and his hat. "I'll take that as a yes." He said as he took the key, and then disappeared into a portal.

He then walked out and went straight for the door with the M as he put the key into the lock, as it disappeared… and then he opened it. "Hey, it's time for you to get out of here."

"WAHOO!" A voice yelled as Mario jumped out of the doors. "Thank you so much!" He exclaimed.

"You're welcome." Yatsuhashi smiled.

"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as he ran off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Bowser…_

"Alright, what seems to be the commotion?" Bowser asked as he met up with Roman.

"Why don't you take a look?" Roman asked as he opened the door to the dungeon, only to reveal that it wasn't much of a dungeon.

"…What." Bowser said, seeing nothing more than exercise equipment, punching bags and weight lifts. "This isn't a dungeon!"

"That's what I said." Roman sighed.

Bowser walked in to the room. "So, is this for Peach or for Daisy?" He wondered.

"Um, judging by these pink stickers on these weight lifts… I'd say Peach. Besides, I don't know who Daisy is."

"Huh, for such a scrawny princess, I never thought she'd have stuff like thi-" He noticed a dart board on the wall, as several darts were puncturing a picture of Bowser. "Okay, that's just cold…" He said.

 _"Lord Bowser! Come in! Lord Bowser! Come in!"_

Bowser answered his walkie talkie. "This is Bowser. What seems to be the problem?"

 _"We have a code orange! I repeat… we have a code orange!"_

"Code orange?" Bowser asked. "What's code ora…" His eyes widened, his legs trembled, he started to sweat profusely and started to pale a little.

"Bowser?" Roman asked.

 _"Sir, what do we do?"_

Bowser shook his terrified state away. "Have the Koopatrols scour the castle and either impale or shoot her with Bullet Bills on sight! Do NOT let her save anyone!"

 _"Sir yes sir!"_

"What was _that_ all about?" Roman asked.

Bowser shuddered. "I think I just pissed off the wrong princess… how did she know about this?" He wondered.

"What princess? Peach is locked up."

"No! There's another princess… and I don't mean Zelda!" Bowser said.

"Who's Zelda?"

"Never mind that! This princess is from Sarasaland… known as Princess Daisy."

"I think I've heard of the place, but what's so bad about Daisy?"

"What's so ba-What's so bad?!" Bowser exclaimed. "She's the worst princess in existence! She's the meanest, toughest, most evil princess in the world! She will tear you to shreds if you look at her wrong! Hell, she will break every bone in your body and-"

A slap from Roman snapped him out of it. "OW! Thanks…"

"I think you're just over exaggerating. It's just one princess, how bad can she be?"

Bowser sweatdropped. "Those are some famous last words that I ever heard…"

"Pfft… I doubt she's as tough as you say she is." Roman said. "Why, I'll go pay her a little visit." He said as he walked off. "Good luck moping around!" He said before disappearing.

"…Your funeral." Bowser quietly said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in some cave…_

Pyrrha groaned, slowly waking up and rubbing her head. "Where am I…?" She wondered, seeing a fast moving stream heading straight for a waterfall as she looked to see some platforms up ahead. "I need to find out where I am." She said and went the opposite direction of the waterfall, hoping to look for answers of where she is.

* * *

 **Three guesses to where Pyrrha is currently at.**


	5. The Scavenger

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"Wahoo!" Mario exclaimed as he jumped out of the door. "I'm baaaack!" He grinned.

"Yo, Mario!" A voice said as he turned to see Daisy. "Good to see you!"

Mario grinned. "You too!" He said, both of them high fiving.

"So, what happened when you came over?" Coco questioned as they had gathered around.

"Well, let's see…" Mario rubbed his chin in thought. "I had gotten a letter from Peach requesting everyone to come over for some cake that she baked."

"It wouldn't happen to be that Couple's Cake, would it?" Pit asked.

"Couple's cake?" Mario asked. "I suppose it is."

"I thought so." Pit said as Yoshi nodded.

"Anyway, as soon as I came in along with my friends, the doors were suddenly locked, then the next thing I knew, we were frozen by Kamek and we were knocked out from him. Next thing I know, I'm locked in some kind of door."

"You wouldn't happen to know where Luigi was at, right?" Daisy asked.

"Luigi?" Pit asked. "Yeah, I saw _his_ door when I was trying to find the others. He's in the same room as Mario and team RWBY were at."

"Wait, RWBY's in the same room?" Velvet asked.

"Yep, they're all locked in different doors though. And for some reason, I couldn't bust down the doors." Pit said. "I even had the Ore Club out!"

"Kamek must've enchanted them…" Daisy said, growling. "That stupid Magikoopa… when I find him, I'm gonna twist his limbs so hard, he'll _wish_ he was doing yoga with that Wii Fit Trainer!"

Pit shuddered. "Ugh… that tree pose was terrible…"

"Try the Triangle pose…" Mario groaned.

"Yoshi Yoshi…" Yoshi groaned, as if he was saying "Try fighting her."

"Pika." Pikachu muttered, as if he was saying "Or both of them."

"I'm sure this… Wii Fit Trainer isn't horrible." Coco chuckled. "Anyway, we should definitely get back to collecting Power Stars."

"Right." Mario nodded. "By the way… why is Penny dressed up as me?"

"…Don't ask." Velvet said right before Penny could say something. Mario only shrugged as they split up once more, as they seemed to ignore Bob-omb Battlefield for now.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Throwback Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

* * *

 _Whomp's Fortress-3: Triple Jump Your Way to Victory!_

Mario hummed to himself as he was walking along the water of Whomp's Fortress as he rounded a corner and noticed a Power Star just hanging above a ledge. "Hmm!" He grinned and then he noticed the cannon in front of him, but then he thought of his jumping abilities. "I wonder…" He said as he took a running start as he did a jump, then a double jump, and then a triple jump as he quickly grabbed the ledge, then he pulled himself up and took the star. "Heh, nice!" He grinned as he saw a portal opening up and then jumped on in, unaware of a Bob-omb Buddy seeing all of this.

"So much for the cannon…" He sighed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Jolly Roger Bay 2-3: Eels and Treasure!_

 **BGM: Dire Dire Docks (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"I'm not sure what just happened, but I _do_ love this outfit!" Coco said as she and her team had touched the Penguin Suits and they matched their corresponding colors.

"Hmm… I wonder if this makes us breathe underwater." Velvet said.

"As crazy as this kingdom can get, I wouldn't be surprised." Coco chuckled as they dove into the water, where they could see everything so clearly underwater as they swam around while a few Cheep Cheeps spotted them before going about their own thing.

"Huh, I guess we _can_ breathe underwater." Fox said.

"Nice!" Coco grinned as they kept going deeper, then they noticed the same Unagi as before swimming around… but it seemed to have a Power Star trailing behind its tail. "I see something pretty and it's touching an ugly thing. I'll get rid of you!"

The Unagi heard this and turned to them, glaring at them. It did _not_ like being called ugly as it quickly went towards them and tried to bite them, but Yatsuhashi slashed through it, slicing it in half while grabbing the star. "So, anyone want sushi?" Yatsuhashi asked.

Coco gagged. "Not for me, thank you." She said as she noticed a tunnel down below as she went off to investigate as the others followed her, and then they came up to find a cave with some Goombas walking around, but as they walked forward, pillars started to fall on top of them, luckily Yatsuhashi destroyed them easily as they walked ahead to find four treasure chests.

"Four of them?" Velvet asked.

"Four treasure chests…" Coco said. "That would mean…" Her eyes started to sparkle, thinking of all the clothes that she can buy and wear as she hastily ran over to the first treasure chest and touched it, but she got zapped by it. "Agh!" She cried and jumped back. "Booby trapped, clever."

Fox read the sign. "Hmm, it seems to be in some kind of order. Otherwise, we'll get zapped."

"So, one of them contains all the gold, huh." Coco said. "Well, this might take a while…"

 _Some trial and electrifying errors later…_

"This must be it!" Coco said as she opened up the treasure chest. "Come to mama!" She said, and out came a Power Star. "Oh…" She said and then looked in. "That's it?" She asked with disappointment.

"You were hoping for gold and wanting to wear a lot of fashionable outfits, weren't you?" Velvet asked with a knowing smile, in fact, Yatsuhashi and Fox had the same look, causing Coco to sweatdrop.

"Was it _that_ obvious?" Coco asked.

"Yes." All three of them said.

"Eheheh… I guess it was." She chuckled as she took the Power Star as they walked into the portal.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Pit and Xena…_

Pit hopped out of a painting in a Rec room. "Huh, some tropical islands in a painting. You don't see that every day." He said.

"Tell me about it." Xena nodded, holding a Power Star in her hands as they walked off, leaving the Toad behind.

"So uh… is anyone gonna listen to my woes or…?" The Toad sighed. "I guess not."

* * *

 _Pikachu and Yoshi…_

Pikachu and Yoshi were walking together in search for more Power Stars, walking along a hallway… and then they noticed a Boo floating by. "Pika?" Pikachu wondered.

"Yo?" Yoshi wondered as the two looked at each other as they quickly took off to chase after the Boo, as it led them to the backyard as they quickly ran outside, but to their surprise, the Boo wasn't there.

"Pika?" Pikachu wondered before frowning in disappointment as they walked around in search for the Boo, unaware that something was in the tree, ready to kill the both of them, in fact, it was aiming a gun at them.

"All of my waiting has finally paid off." It said with a smirk. "Nice and easy..." It whispered.

"Yo..." Yoshi sighed.

"Pika..." Pikachu folded his arms, wondering where the Boo could be... when his ears twitched. "Pika?"

"Yo?"

Pikachu stared at the tree, sensing something amiss from it. "Pika..." He growled, getting on all fours and electricity started coming out of his cheeks.

"What's it doing?" It wondered before its eyes widened, realizing that it was detected.

"Pika..."

"Oh shi-"

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He yelled, unleashing Thunderbolt on the tree.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" The voice yelled, belonging to a female as she fell out of the tree. "OOOF!"

"Yoshi?!"

"Pika!" Pikachu growled, glaring at the woman as she got up on one knee, electricity pouring out of the body, signaling that she was indeed hit by the Thunderbolt.

The woman has blue eyes and brown hair going down to her back. Her outfit consists of a one piece armor covered in thick leather with a studded mudflap on the front and back, with a gold lining separating the torso from the stomach and has a pair of brown and gold cuffs on her wrists. Attached to the armor is a loincloth type skirt. Her boots are a bronze-brown color, and a pair of greaves and knee-pads covers the knees on the front. She also possesses two bronze shoulder pads.

Underneath her armor is a skin-tight navy undershirt and shorts. She also has a gold necklace in the shape of a bird head and wings with three blue jewels, one in the head and wings each.

And as for her gun, the wings on the bottom of the crossguard open to reveal the trigger and cartridge storage to insert a magazine. The barrel of the gun is gold.

"You... you little shit... how were you able to detect me in the tree?!"

Pikachu said nothing, but he stood his ground, electricity coming out of his cheeks still and was still glaring. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu said to Yoshi, as if to tell him "Get back in the castle, I'll take care of this!" as Yoshi nodded and then ran into the castle.

"Fine... I guess I'll have my meal on the go then!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled, as he ran straight for her as she quickly did the same thing, ready to have her catch of the day.

 **BGM: First Battle (Pokemon Colosseum)**

The girl proceeded to shoot Pikachu while he was running at her, but he quickly dodged the bullets as he proceeded to use Quick Attack on her, proceeding to headbutt her in the gut before jumping back. "Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Oh no, you don't!" The girl exclaimed as she cart wheeled out of the way and proceeded to run forward, attempting to kick Pikachu to a wall, but Pikachu jumped over and his tail started to sizzle with electricity before unleashing Electro Ball on her, as it slammed her in the face. "Agh!" She cried out in pain before he unleashed Quick Attack on her again. "Nnngh…!" She growled, aiming directly at Pikachu and shooting him repeatedly, but he jumped to the side, one of the bullets nearly grazing his tail as he unleashed Thunderbolt again, but she avoided it this time. "I'm not going to fall for _that_ again!"

"Pika…" Pikachu growled as he ran forward as he proceeded to use Electro Ball on her but she smirked and aimed at the Electro Ball and shot it, creating an explosion, but unfortunately, the smoke covered her eyes.

"Agh, dammit!" She growled, looking through the smoke as Pikachu used this to his advantage and unleashed a Thunderbolt to really hurt her. "GAH!" She yelled as she was launched back from the attack. He ran through the smoke and charged straight to her, but she had him right where she wanted him and then pressed a button, as a net trap caught the Mouse Pokemon. "Success!" She smirked.

"Pika?!"

"Now, time to have myself a meal." She smirked as she aimed directly at Pikachu with a smirk, but a small jolt from his electricity caused the gun to be disabled for a little bit. "Wh-what…?!"

"Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUU!" He yelled, using Thunderbolt to disintegrate the net.

"Oh shit…!"

Pikachu smirked and ran forward. "Pika Pika Pika Pika…" He was suddenly covered in his own electricity, as he was unleashing Volt Tackle.

"Shit shit shit shit SHIT!" The girl yelled.

"PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA… PIKA!" He yelled, slamming right into her, causing her to yell in agony before she hit a wall, knocking her down to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"U-ugh…" She groaned as she looked at Pikachu one last time before falling unconscious.

"Chu!" Pikachu said, telling her to stay down and then the door opened to reveal Mario, Pit, Doc, CFVY, Daisy and Yoshi.

"What's going on?" Mario asked.

"Pikachu Pi Pi Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said and Yoshi translated for him, which Mario translated.

"So, this girl attacked the both of you and said that you two were a meal?" Mario asked.

"Yoshi!"

"Pika!"

"That's… disturbing." Pit said.

"Tell me about it." Mario nodded.

"May I suggest something?" Doc asked as they all looked at him.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"U-ungh…" The girl groaned as she opened her eyes… and she felt restrained. "Wh-what…?" She asked as she looked down to see that she was held down by rope, and held up by a tree. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! FIRST I LOST TO THAT FUCKING RAT, AND NOW I'M FUCKING TIED DOWN AGAINST MY FUCKING WILL?! WHEN I FIND THIS FUCKING SHITHEAD WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS, I'M GONNA FUCK THEM UP!" She screamed and kept cursing her mouth off while the others were sweatdropping.

"Man, and I thought Viridi had a sailor mouth on her…" Pit said. "Or, Dark Ruby, now that I think about it."

"Try Church." Mario said. "Or Ganondorf when he loses." He said, as Yoshi and Pikachu shuddered at the thought.

"Nah, try Grif." Doc said. "Or Tucker."

"Okay, I may cuss every now and then, but even _I_ think that's a bit too much, even for a sailor!" Daisy said.

* * *

 _One calmed down girl later…_

Doc walked over to her. "Hello!"

"…The hell do _you_ want?"

"Just answer us." Doc said. "Why'd you attack a couple of our friends?"

"Friends?" The girl looked at Yoshi and Pikachu. "They're your friends? They look like nothing more than fresh meat!" She said.

"Alright… who are you?"

"Iris Icaria. What's it to ya?"

"And where are you from?"

"…Are you just going to keep asking me these ridiculous questions?"

"Yes."

"Ugh… fine… I was born in a village on an island far from this Kingdom. The only area near the Kingdom that's been populated by the Grimm since we could remember, by the way."

"Wait, There's an island near the Mushroom Kingdom with Grimm?!" Mario asked in surprise.

"I just told you that."

"Guess this place wasn't as Grimm-free as we thought it was." Coco said.

"Uh-huh… but why did you come here?"

"Why did I-… Ugh! Again with these questions!" She growled. "Fine, I came to the Mushroom Kingdom when I found out there were Grimm running amok, so I decided to come here and take them down." _It helps when that Ozpin fellow requested assistance…_ She thought to herself.

"Any other reason?" Doc asked.

"What do you mean 'other reason?'" Iris asked.

"Like anything personal, or-"

"Why would I talk about anything personal to strangers I just met?!" Iris growled. "For all I know, you could be bandits or something!" She exclaimed.

"So, why did you attack-"

"I attacked them because I was hungry! I didn't bring any snacks with me! SERIOUSLY, IS THERE SOMETHING I CAN EAT HERE? I'M STARVING!" And on cue, her stomach growled. "HEAR THAT?! THAT'S THE SOUND OF AN EMPTY STOMACH!"

"Don't people usually get embarrassed when their stomach growls?" Mario muttered to Daisy.

"She must have guts to have no embarrassment."

"…Well… there is _one_ place I know." Pit chuckled.

* * *

 _At the Shy Guy Buffet…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Good heavens!" A Toad waitress exclaimed, watching Iris down any kind of food she could find. "And I thought it was bad enough with Mario and pasta… or worse, when Kirby comes to visit!"

Mario laughed. "She's sure hungry."

"Yoshi?" Yoshi wondered.

"Sorry. About. Attempting. To. Eat. You. Guys." Iris said between bites as she quickly finished her plate… and then went to grab seconds… and then thirds… and then fourths…

"…You know what would be worse?" A Toad asked to a Koopa.

"What?"

"An army of Kirbys." Toad said.

"...And now I'm gonna have nightma-" Some pasta noodles landed on his hand. "Ack!"

"Sorry!" Iris said as she continued to chow down.

"Yeah, I think we'll watch her for a little bit." Coco said. "You guys go back."

"Got it." Mario nodded as they walked off back to the castle.

 **End BGM**

As they walked in, Mario and Daisy both noticed a door. "Oh?" Daisy wondered. "I haven't seen this before." She said as they both walked in, to discover a long hallway with Peach's painting at the end.

"Peach!" Mario exclaimed as the two took off, but at the last second, the Peach painting turned into Bowser as their eyes widened… before falling into a trap door.

"WAAAAAAAH!" They both yelled.

 **BGM: Koopa's Road (Super Mario 64/DS)**

Daisy and Mario both landed on their feet. "Well, that was unexpected." Daisy said as they looked around.

"Come on, let's go." Mario said as Daisy nodded as they ran together, both avoiding the fire as they quickly jumped through the platforms as they both noticed a steep slide in front of them, but Mario went the long away while Daisy quickly ran up, making it to the other end but slipping, but Mario was there to catch her.

"Phew, thanks!" She grinned as they both hopped on the rotating platforms and jumped off, where they kicked away some Goombas as they ran up, sliding underneath the Amps before jumping on another platform and hopping on the other platforms with ease before jumping off. Daisy kicked a Goomba into another before they fell into the abyss below as they jumped up on the balancing platforms but they jumped up and got to the other side as they landed on the button to activate the stairs as they jumped on the stairs, doing a few flips in the process before reaching the warp pipe as they hopped right in.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Super Mario 64/DS)**

They heard stomping as they turned around to see Bowser walking towards them with a smirk. "Well well well, if it isn't Mario and…" He paled. "D-D-D-Daisy?!" He exclaimed before shaking it off. "You think you can stop me? Ha! I locked Peach up in the castle along with everyone else! If you think you can stop me, then try to pick me up from my tai-"

Daisy punched Bowser in the chest before he could finish, sending him flying towards a bomb as he roared and then it exploded, sending him flying back.

"Whoa!" Mario exclaimed, but to their surprise, Bowser transformed into… a Goomba?!

 **End BGM**

"Agh, no fair! I wasn't done monologuing!" The Goomba growled. "It was the perfect disguise too and-" Daisy violently kicked him into the abyss. "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"…I hate monologuing." Daisy growled.

Mario sweatdropped. "You don't say."

"Alright, where's the real competition?" Daisy looked around.

"I don't even kno-" Suddenly, Mario was knocked off his feet from a bullet. "Gah!"

"Mario?!" Daisy turned to him and then she turned to the assailant, who was none other than Roman.

"Greetings, my fair princess."

"And who the hell are YOU supposed to be?!"

"I am Roman Torchwick… you must be Daisy."

"Yeah, and I'm about to shove my foot up your ass with _that_ cheap shot!"

Roman smirked. "My my, aren't you the cocky one today. But never mind that… I am going to prove to Bowser that you aren't as scary as he says you are."

"Oh, he thinks I'm scary. Nice." Daisy smirked.

Roman did a 'come at me' taunt. "Show me what you, princess!"

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Daisy ran forward as Roman proceeded to shoot her with his cane, but she slid underneath the shots easily and then did an uppercut to knock him back a little, and then she did a spinning kick to knock him back more. He recovered and proceeded to shoot her repeatedly, but Daisy kept dodging every attack as she front flipped and scissor kicked him down.

"Gah!" He growled as he whacked her on the leg to knock her back a little, causing her to wince slightly as he got back up and he tried to whack her with his cane, but she grabbed the cane and brought it up, bringing _him_ up in the process and slamming him down on the ground. "OOOOF!" He yelled, and then Daisy kicked him hard to cause him to roll.

"Impressive…" He growled as he kept shooting her, but she dodged every attack, including doing a matrix dodge on one of them as he aimed directly at her and proceeded to fire the hook part of the cane to try and grab her and bring her close… but all it did was cause Daisy to grab it and then pull Roman towards him. "WHOA!" He yelled as Daisy prepared herself and then pulled back her fist and punched Roman hard enough in the face to knock him far away, but he recovered.

"Is that all you got?!" Daisy asked.

"No, I don't think so!" Roman said as he ran forward as Daisy did the same as Roman tried to attack her, but she dodged a punch and punched him in the gut… followed by a kick to the crotch as he screamed in agony… and adding insult to injury, she did a round house kick to knock him sideways, as a key slipped out of his pocket once he slid through the ground.

Daisy cracked her knuckles. "Come on, man! I haven't even warmed up yet!"

"Nnngh… what is WITH these princesses?!" He asked, recalling how Peach overwhelmed Neo and now he's Daisy's living punching bag. It was bad enough that the huntresses, especially Ruby, easily defeated him, but now _this?_ He's angry just thinking about it. "Argh…!" He growled and then ran towards Daisy, flailing about to try to hit her, but she grabbed his cane, kicked him away and then held his cane. "Nngh… give it back!"

"You want it?" Daisy asked as she pressed the cane to her knee. "You can have it!" She said, proceeding to snap it in two as he jawdropped in shock as she tossed the cane back, but then before he could fully grasp that his cane was split in two, Daisy kicked him off the edge.

"AAAAAAAH! CURSE YOU, PRINCEEEESS!" He yelled before disappearing into the abyss.

 **End BGM**

"Tch. Loser." Daisy said as she walked over to Mario. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little bruised…" He said in a groan as she helped him up as they noticed the key and then they picked it up.

"Alright, let's go back!" Daisy said.

* * *

 _With Xena…_

"Ugh… stupid penguin…" Xena muttered as she came back from Cool Cool Mountain and delivering a baby Penguin to its mother. The problem? It wouldn't stop crying when she picked it up, since it was doing just fine until she picked it up. "Glad that's over." She said and walked out, where she started to overhear two Toads chatting.

"I'm telling you, that King Bob-omb guy just won't give up."

Xena's eyes widened. _King Bob-omb?!_

"What makes you say that? Didn't they all take care of him?"

"They did, but they didn't actually kill him. All I heard was that he got himself stronger and is ready to unleash fury on the Bob-omb Buddies."

"Dude, where are you getting this?"

A Toad brought out a phone. "I have a Bob-omb Buddy on my contact list. He's been texting me the details from their war."

"...Bob-ombs have phones? And hands?"

"He uses his feet."

"...Still, that's unconventional."

"Hey, whatever works, ri-... do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Death."

"...Now that I think about it... yes." He nodded as they turned to see Xena shaking violently, her fists clenching and gritting her teeth angrily. "Uh, are you okay?"

* * *

 _At Beacon's faculty room_

"So, tell me more about Xena, this girl that Glynda is opposed to." Robin requested.

"It's not that I'm opposed, I'm just... worried."

"And she has every right to be." Ozpin said. "You see, Xena is a... unique individual, shall we say."

"Aren't we all?" Lucario asked, leaning on a wall.

Ozpin chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so, but Xena is more of a special case. You see, when she was a little girl, she lived in a place called Bob-omb village. It was a quiet tranquil little village where everyone loved in peace. Until one day, a certain Bob-omb rose to power and quickly became the brutal dictator that is known as King Bob-omb."

"So, the power got to him. It does that to everyone." Robin said.

"Yes, yes, it does... however, things took a turn for the worst." Oobleck said.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Indeed. King Bob-omb believed that Bob-ombs should terrorize everything and not live peaceful lives. Unfortunately, many Bob-ombs followed him. Leaving just but a few Bob-ombs to rebel against their new leader, I guess you can say this led to an... _explosive_ Civil War. Xena and her family were caught in the middle of it, but they did their best to stay out of it.. until one fateful day, King Bob-omb launched a King Bill straight for that village and once it hit, it exploded... and the whole town was leveled." Ozpin sighed.

"But Xena was left as the only survivor..." Robin guessed.

"Correct, but it gets worse. Since she is the sole survivor of her home, she saw her family, her Bob-omb friends.. they were all dead. Her parents shielded her from the explosion, sacrificing themselves to save their daughter. However, once she saw the devastation, she transformed into... something terrible. She snapped and went on a violent rampage, killing many Bob-ombs in her disposal, with not just her hands, but a special katana that can turn into the most interesting gun that no one ever thinks about. But never mind that.

She soon confronted King Bob-omb, and it was quite a battle, until the King had her right he wanted and trapped her in a cannon, firing it and she crash landed in a familiar place, which just so happens to be Toad Town. Obviously she survived the landing... but unfortunately, her violent nature didn't stop there. She proceeded to trash Toad Town numerous times, broke into the castle and tried to kill the princess. Luckily, Peach escaped her castle but Xena followed her, soon cornering her... Mario and Luigi tried to stop to stop her, but she overpowered them easily. If I hadn't visited the Kingdom during that time, Peach and the Mario Bros would most likely not be with us."

"Dear Arceus..." Lucario quietly said in horror.

"Indeed. I had put a stop to her and then Dr. Toadley and I put her into therapy. It was trial and error, but we eventually got her back to normal... but at a cost. For whatever reason, it caused her to form a split personality. A good side and... an evil side. The evil personality is when she goes absolutely violent."

"What triggers this personality?" Robin asked.

"Anything that seems to make her angry. Her Semblance is also triggered by this. When she's her normal happy go lucky, flirty self... her Semblance is Utility, where she can help aid in battle, protecting her comrades if need be. However, once she snaps, her semblance also changes. Destruction. She destroys everything in her path."

"Please tell me she can still tell the different between friends and enemy..." Lucario grew worried.

"As far as she's concerned, everyone is her enemy. Her violent rampages are extremely dangerous." Port quietly said.

"Indeed... and when she goes to her evil side..."

* * *

 _Back at Peach's castle..._

 _"It is nearly impossible to get her back."_

There was one word that kept entering Xena's head... and she smirked wickedly, scaring the Toads.

 ** _"Kill... kill! KILL!"_**

"X-Xena...?" A Toad wondered... and her response was screaming maniacally... and then laughing... before her smirk disappeared, transforming into a hateful snarl.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed, as her voice echoed throughout the castle, catching the attention of Penny, Doc, Daisy, Mario, Pit, Yoshi, and Pikachu as they rushed toward the main room.

"What happened?" Penny asked, seeing the two Toads cowering in fear.

"I... I DON'T KNOW! XENA LOOKED LIKE SHE JUST SNAPPED AND WENT TO BOB-OMB BATTLEFIELD!"

"Xena?" Daisy asked, seeing the door to Bob-omb Battlefield was knocked down. "Guys, let's go!" She said as they nodded and ran after Xena.

* * *

 _With Xena…_

Xena landed on the Bob-omb Battlefield and quickly took off, charging straight toward the mountain as she ran past the Chain Chomp that was guarding Sarge. "Hey hey! Wait, come save me!" He exclaimed, but she was long gone. "Dag nabbit!" He growled.

Xena kept running as she quickly slashed through a couple of unsuspecting Bob-ombs that got in her way as she quickly got to the top, as King Bob-omb was unaware of her, looking at the stormy clouds.

"…Huh, it's a terrible day for rain." King Bob-omb said.

 **"YOU!"** A voice yelled.

"Hmm?" King Bob-omb turned, only to see Xena. "Wha-… you?! I thought I had killed you after launching you away!"

"Well, guess what?! I'm back… And I'm going to KILL YOU!" She screamed, seeming to have a wild look in her eyes.

"Hmph, you think you can take me down? This is just going to be like last time."

"We'll see about THAT!" She yelled, pointing her katana at him, when it suddenly formed into a… paintball gun?

"Pfft, what good will a paintball gun do?" He asked, watching Xena pull out some Red dust in her pocket and put some in, and if one looked closely, the dust looked oddly shaped like a Bob-omb and then Xena fired one off at him. "Hmph! As if that'll do anythi-" It hit him… and then it exploded. "OOOF!"

 **BGM: Genesong (Halo 2 Anniversary)**

"Didn't see THAT, did you?!" Xena growled as she ran towards him.

"Why you…!" King Bob-Omb growled as he proceeded to punch the ground to make a shockwave to knock Xena away as he ran towards her and punched her away, but Xena recovered, as a little raindrop splashed on her head, but she didn't care at all.

"DIE!" She screamed, firing several shots at him, but King Bob-omb narrowly avoided as the shots exploded behind him as she switched the paintball gun to the katana form and slashed him repeatedly but King Bob-omb picked her up.

"You need to get off my MOUNTAIN!" He yelled, but Xena smirked as she switched back to the paintball gun form and aimed directly at him, shooting him at point blank. "ARGH!" King Bob-omb yelled as he was launched back a little.

"No, you need to be DESTROYED!" She yelled back as she switched out the red Bob-ombs to blue Bob-ombs and shot him with it, covering the ground he was standing on to be covered in ice and causing him to slip.

"Whoa… whoa…!" King Bob-omb exclaimed as he slipped and rolled down the mountain, proceeded to fall off of it in the process while Xena chased after him and landed right in a meadow, startling the Bob-ombs.

"Our king is being attacked!"

"Get 'er!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Xena yelled, switching back over to the Red Bob-ombs and shooting them, causing them to explode from… well, the explosions.

King Bob-omb growled. "Those are MY men!" He exclaimed, proceeding to jump up and land on the ground, creating a huge shockwave that leveled a few trees in the process as she was knocked down, and then King Bob-omb grabbed her and then threw her to the ground before kicking her, but Xena recovered, shooting him from behind a tree as she took cover when he threw the Bob-ombs at her. "Don't make me come over there, because I will!"

"Alright, you asked for it!" Xena growled as she ran forward, switching to Yellow Bob-ombs and shooting him, covering the field with electricity, and since it was raining, it caused some pain for the both of them, but they didn't even care as Xena recklessly charged straight for King Bob-omb as he side stepped out of the way and she fell into a cannon.

"That oughta hold you!" He said and turned around, unaware of Xena crawling out of the cannon as she turned it towards him.

"Hey asshole!" She said as he turned to her, to see the cannon aiming at him and firing, which had a lot of red Bob-ombs in it.

"Oh, son of a-"

 **BOOM!**

"WAAAAAAAAH!" King Bob-omb exclaimed as he landed on the other side of the battlefield as Xena ran over to him, as the Chain Chomp cowered when she got close to it.

"Well, holy shit! What's going on?!" Sarge asked as King Bob-omb groggily got up and rubbing his head, only to get slashed several times by Xena until he was knocked down and she crawled on top of him, ready to seal the deal.

"I've waited a long time for this…!" She smirked, as that one word kept pounding in her head.

 **"Kill! _KILL! KILL!"_**

"I will destroy you… ONCE AND FOR ALL!" She screamed as she raised her katana up in the air, but suddenly, a blade hit her katana to grab her attention. "What?!" She turned to see Penny, who had grabbed a Power Flower before it rained as she was joined by the others.

 **End BGM**

"Xena, what the hell, girl?!" Daisy asked.

"What the hell? _What the hell?_ Is that all you can say?!" Xena exclaimed. "I've waited THIS long to destroy him after he destroyed my life! He killed many of my friends, including my home AND my parents! And now here he is at his vulnerable! Now's my chance to end him!"

Doc noticed something in Xena's eyes. "…Ooof, split personality…" He said while Xena explained the whole ordeal of her past, causing Mario's eyes to widen.

 _How did I not recognize her?!_ Mario thought.

"So that's why…" Doc mused. "Do you really think killing King Bob-omb will be a good idea?"

"Of course! He's a murderer and I WILL have his head for this!"

"C-Can't we be reasonable about this?" King Bob-omb asked.

 **"SILENCE!"** Xena ordered, causing King Bob-omb to pale a little, raising her katana up in the air.

"CHUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled, using a small Thunderbolt to shock the katana off of her hand.

"Agh!" Xena yelped and saw the katana near her as she went to get it, but Pit fired an arrow near it as a warning shot. "Hey!"

 **BGM: Riku (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix)**

"Okay, this is getting out of hand really fast." Pit said. "Look, Xena, we understand what you're going through."

"No, you don't! You don't know anything!"

"You told us your past, didn't you?" Daisy asked.

"Well, yeah, but…"

Pit sighed. "Look, I know this is going to sound crazy, but here me out. I know what you're going through. Believe me, I had a few instances where I wanted to kill somebody out of anger, out of revenge." He said. "There was one time when I wanted to harm my girlfriend's dark self when she tortured her for fun. Not to mention there was that time when the Chaos Kin manipulated Lady Palutena _and_ pulled Ruby's soul out of her body… and let's not forget Hades…" He said. "I wanted to destroy them out of anger, out of spite, out of _revenge._ But… that's not who I am. I'm an angel, a commander of Lady Palutena's army. If I went out of my way and killed anyone out of revenge, I… wouldn't really be myself. I would lose myself into this dark path that I'd go into and… then I probably would never come back to where I was at the beginning."

Pit smiled a little. "If it weren't for my friends, and Lady Palutena, I wouldn't be here right now. I know what you're going through Xena. I've been through a lot of crap myself, heck, I was even a ring for three years, but, the point is… I may have killed the Chaos Kin and Hades, not out of selfish reasons or out of spite, but because they _had_ to be killed. They'd still cause a lot of trouble if I didn't step in and do something, along with my friends."

"But… you don't understand… he's too dangerous to be left alive!"

"While that may be true, the way you're going about this… you're not doing this because you have to, it's because you _want_ to. It's being selfish. Put it this way… if you kill him, what will you gain? Satisfaction? If you _do_ kill him, you'll be just as worse as King Bob-omb."

"But… he killed my Bob-omb friends! All of them!"

"Actually, some of us are still alive." A voice said as Xena turned to see a few Bob-omb Buddies walking toward them. "Hello, Xena."

"Wh-what…?!" Xena looked at them in shock. "But… I thought…"

"He didn't kill all of them." Pit smiled. "Now look, you defeated him fair and square. What good will come out of it if you killed King Bob-omb in cold blood?"

"Pit's right. What good will come out of this if you kill him?" Doc asked. "We can help you keep this dark side of yours in check. You have friends who can help you."

Xena clenched her fists, growling to herself, looking at her sword and then at the terrified King Bob-omb, then looked at the palm of her hands, as that word kept pounding in her head repeatedly.

 **"Kill! KILL! KI-"**

"…No… I refuse to listen to you any longer." Xena growled, picking up her sword, as her breathing seemed to have lessened and the crazy look in her eyes was gone, then glared at King Bob-omb. "I'm letting you live…" She said, right as the rain started to stop.

"Oh, thank you! I am forever in your debt!" King Bob-omb exclaimed happily. "How can I make it up to you? I'll do anything!

"…Groveling? Pathetic." Xena said. "However… I'm feeling generous. I'm letting you live… but on three conditions."

"Yes?"

"One: You leave my friends alone… if you ever think of hurting any of them, I will come looking for you and I might just end up killing you this time."

"Alright."

"Two: You end this war and step down. NOW."

"Uh… that might be a bit har-"

"Three: I suggest you shave."

"WHAT! But I am a king! Kings must have mustaches to be royal! To be strong, to be-" Xena suddenly slashed him a few times before sheathing her katana… and off came his mustache. "AAAAAAAAAH! MY MUSTACHE!"

"Kings don't need facial hair." Xena smiled, causing the others to laugh.

King Bob-omb growled. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He yelled as he ran off.

"I don't think he'll be bothering us for a loooong time." A Bob-omb Buddy said.

"No kidding." Xena chuckled and saw something shining in the corner of her eye as a Power Star came flying down, complete with the parting clouds and the sun shining on top of it and appearing in front of her, as she gently took it and then looked at them all. "Thank you… for having me snap out of it."

"Don't mention it." Daisy smiled.

"Sooo… if you don't mind us asking. Do you want to show us your home?" Penny asked.

"Sure it's…" Xena looked around. "…Uh… where was it?"

"The trail's this way!" A Bob-omb Buddy said as he took off as they all followed him, as a few Bob-ombs looked at each other.

"Sooooo… now what?" One asked.

"I have no idea…"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to see my wife! See ya!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Bob-omb Village…_

"As you can see, our village may be destroyed, but we're rebuilding!" A Bob-omb Buddy said as they were walking around the village.

"Damn… I'd hate to be part of _this_ war." Daisy said as they nodded and they kept walking… until Xena stopped walking dead in her tracks, making the others accidentally bump into her.

"Xena? Why'd you stop?" Mario asked as they looked in front of her. "Ooooh…"

 **BGM: Jolene (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

What Xena was looking at were two graves erected near a building, and she recognized the names. "Mom… dad…"

"Yo…" Yoshi whispered as Mario took off his hat in sadness, while Pikachu lowered his ears.

"They were heroes." The Bob-omb Buddy said. "They would stock up on supplies for all of us during the war… and your mother would nurse us back to health… then we'd go back to that god forsaken battlefield." He sighed. "Then everything changed when he fired that King Bill… it killed most of us, but… it didn't kill _you."_ He said. "They protected you from the explosion, knowing that they'd be incinerated, but their love and kindness… it protected you. _They_ wanted you to live on. They knew they were going to some day die during the war, but they wanted you to live."

"Mom… dad…" Xena whispered, tears running down her cheeks and fell on her knees.

"My condolences, Xena…" Penny quietly said as they all looked at the graves as Daisy and Doc put their hands on Xena's shoulders, while Xena quietly sobbed.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

The Bob-omb Buddy looked up at the sky. "War… war never changes…" He whispered. "But… I believe this war is slowly coming to an end." He said before looking back at the others who were standing behind Xena, none of them saying a word… however, Pit had wandered off to get some flowers and he gently put them in front of their graves.

 _Lady Palutena… look after them…_ Pit thought to himself.

"Take all the time you need." The Bob-omb Buddy said as he wandered away where a few minutes later, Xena wiped her tears and stood back up.

"Come on… let's go." Xena said as they nodded as they walked off, with Xena being the last person to leave as she stopped walking and looked at the graves. "I love you both." She said with a sad smile, wiping another tear and then walked away from the graves.

* * *

 **Originally, there was going to be a scene with a comically injured Roman talking to Bowser and another scene with Pyrrha, but I felt like that would've ruined the mood.**


	6. Spooktacular Saving

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

Bowser hummed to himself as he was back in the throne room, looking at the Peach mural in front of him while he was basically lifting weights that he got from the "dungeon" and he was also looking at the Shy Guys and Koopas giving the mural a new look, which was Bowser's emblem.

"A little more to the right." Bowser requested.

"See, I TOLD you the tooth was placed wrong!" A Paratroopa said.

"Well, excuse me for not looking at it right!" A Fly Guy grumbled, and then the door opened up.

"That's it, bring him in! Nice and easy!" A Shy Guy requested as several Goombas were carrying an injured Roman and a Boomerang Bro was carrying two pieces of Roman's cane.

"Oooogh…" Roman groaned.

"Someone get some pillows… and possibly a blanket, just in case!"

"On it!" Two Hammer Bros ran off and then came back with three pillows, while the other carried the blanket and they were both gagging. "Ugh! Peach REALLY needs to lay off that perfume!"

"Did she spray it all over her room?" Shy Guy asked.

"YES." They complained as they set Roman down after placing the pillows down and then set the blanket down.

"…I don't need to be pampered!" Roman complained as he got up and threw the pillows and the blanket at the minions, the blanket covering the Shy Guy… and as he threw the pillows, he not only pulled a muscle, but threw his back out in the process. "Agh!"

"…Oooh, this smells nice!" The Shy Guy said, grinning.

"Someone get an ice pack!" A Goomba said.

"I'll go see if there's anything in the kitchen. Hopefully no one's there!" A Koopa said.

Kamek then appeared. "There's no need. I got it out of the freezer." He said, holding it.

"Oh good!"

Bowser walked over to Roman. "So, how'd it go?" He asked.

"She's an animal, that's what she is!" Roman complained. "What is WITH this kingdom?! First Neo gets her butt handed to her by Peach, I get completely overwhelmed by the princess from hell… do I even WANT to know what this Zelda can do?!"

"She turns into a Ninja." Bowser explained. "…And can use magic."

"Dammit…" Roman groaned. "Are there MORE princesses?"

Bowser rubbed his chin in thought. "No, just the three."

"Should we tell them that there's a rumor that there's a princess of the cosmos?" A Koopa whispered.

"There's no such thing as a Cosmic Princess. That's just a rumor that the Smash Mansion made up. This "Rosalina" does not exist." Boomerang Bro whispered back.

"Tell that to Palutena…" Shy Guy whispered.

"Good." Roman groaned.

"Flip him over, minions!" Kamek ordered as they flipped him over… unfortunately, they flipped him over like he was a burger about to be flipped from a spatula.

"AGH!"

"Not like that!" He exclaimed.

"What? I don't know my own strength!" A Hammer Bro shrugged as Kamek facepalmed while placing it down on his back.

"So, what do we do now? Daisy is gonna tear this place apart."

"Yeah! And we all know what happens when she's angry!"

Bowser clenched his fists. "Minions, relax." He said. "The Koopatrols have it under control. She _will_ not live to see _me_ again."

"Soooo… tell me… why are you so afraid of some scrawny princess when you've got the muscle?" Roman asked as some Fire Bros went to weld the cane back together.

"Well, during the Brawl Tournament, after that whole Subspace Emissary fiasco, Peach was ill one day and she had a fight with yours truly. It was just my luck that Daisy had come to visit for a while and said that _she'd_ fill in for her, which Master Hand accepted-"

"Wait, I thought she's not in the roster." A Hammer Bro said.

"She isn't, but ever since _that_ day, Master Hand came up with the idea that if anyone in the roster isn't available, whether they're sick, kidnapped, or somewhere else and they can't make it, someone else fills in for them. He calls it an honorary roster and it's all thanks to Daisy." Bowser growled. "If I recall correctly, if Ryu is currently traveling somewhere, either Chun-Li, Ken or… that Dan Hibiki loser fills in for him for some reason." He mused. "Let's see, Toad fills in for Mario, Toadette fills in for Green 'Stache, Waluigi fills in for Wario, I believe Cranky Kong fills in for Donkey Kong while Dixie Kong fills in for Diddy, that one Waddle Dee with a spear fills in for Dedede… Bandana Dee, was it?"

"Who fills in for Samus when she's on a mission?" Hammer Bro asked.

"I think it's Ridley?" Shy Guy said.

"Oh please, that guy can't fit into a barn!" One of the Koopas said.

"Someone named… I think Anthony…? No, I think it's Dark Samus." Bowser said. "…No, I think it's that Federation loser." He shrugged. "Then there's Ghirahim that fills in for Ganondorf… and- agh, I'm getting off topic!" He groaned. "Anyway, Daisy filled in for Peach one day and she fought me. All my minions were watching that day, including my kids." He chuckled. "I have heard rumors that Daisy was incredibly strong and could easily take anyone down, but she was just this one scrawny princess, I had this in the bag! …Or so I thought."

"She creamed you?" Roman guessed.

"She creamed me!" Bowser groaned. "Twisted my legs, broke my arm, slammed me into the ground from my tail… I didn't think she had it in her… and I was in my A game for Mushroom Kingdom's sake! When I recovered, I challenged her to a rematch, this time knowing how strong she actually is and… she still creamed me… about like a few times before I started to be afraid of her. I respect her strength, don't get me wrong, but that princess… she ain't human." He shuddered.

"Tell me about it." Roman muttered.

"Oh, sire, speaking of humans." Kamek spoke up. "There's something you should know."

Bowser perked up and smiled. "Daisy's been stopped?"

"I wish." Kamek said as Bowser's heart sunk.

"Great… what is it?"

"Mario's been rescued."

Bowser's eyes widened. "WHAT! THAT GOOMBA KING IS USELESS!" He roared.

"And speaking of which, we just received word that King Bob-omb lost his mustache to some teenage girl. She goes by the name of Xena."

"Xena?" Bowser rubbed his chin in thought. "Xena… why does that name sound familiar…" He mused before shrugging it off. "Eh, so wha-… did you say he lost his mustache?"

"Yes."

Bowser sweatdropped. "And we all know he takes pride and joy out of it. Yeesh, I guess _he's_ out of commission for a while."

"Yeah."

"Lord Bowser! We're done and the painters outside have finished as well!"

"Good!" Bowser said as he started to lift weights. "This castle is _mine!_ " He laughed.

"Why are you weight lifting?" Roman asked while a Medic Guy proceeded to patch him up.

"Getting stronger. Daisy's here, correct?"

A Shy Guy's eyes widened. "Yes, she is! ALRIGHT, MEN! GET SOME WEIGHTS! WE GOTTA GET STRONGER!"

"…We don't have any arms!" A Goomba said.

"Don't you have telekinesis? You picked up those baseball bats during that baseball tournament."

 _Should I tell them that I had something to do with it?_ Kamek wondered to himself before conjuring up weight lifts for everyone.

"Alright, let's go go go! We need to be in top shape for when Daisy decides to cream us!" Shy Guy ordered.

"She'll already cream us!"

"But we'll be defeated with dignity! NOW GET MOVING!"

"Soooo… where's that cute ice cream girl?" Boomerang Bro asked.

"She's resting at Bowser's Castle. Peach did a number on her." Hammer Bro replied.

"Better her than me… Wait, where's that other Hammer Bro?"

* * *

 _Up on top…_

"Sooo… is anyone gonna get me down or…?" Hammer Bro sighed and looked down as he yelped and held on to the flagpole. "You just HAD to be afraid of heights!"

* * *

 _With Pyrrha…_

 **BGM: Cave Dungeon – Hazy Maze (Super Mario 64/DS)**

Pyrrha had walked around the corridor, picking up a few red coins that seemed to have caught her attention. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" She wondered as she walked around for a little more, being wary of the flying Snifits in the room. She then came across a green switch, but then looked up top to see a Power Star up above as she pulled out her shield and threw it at the Star, hitting it and knocking it down, and landing near her. She picked it up while also using her semblance to bring her shield back.

She then looked at the green switch and pressed it out of curiosity, and the only thing that happened was a green box appearing near her. So she looked at it before hitting it, as a metal tiara landed near her, looking just like the one she was currently wearing.

"Hmm…" She mused as she picked it up. "It looks kind of cute." She said as she pulled her tiara off of her forehead and put it away as she put the other one on, and then as she walked, her legs barely moved. "Wh-what…?" She wondered as she looked down… to see that her feet had turned into metal… and the metal was quickly rising.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Metallic Mario (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"Wh-what's going… on?!" Pyrrha asked before she was consumed by the metal, turning into Metal Pyrrha as she screamed… but her screams were silenced by the metal. She tried to take the tiara off, but she couldn't take it off, unaware that the red coins that she didn't find were attracted to her and they all formed into a Power Star once collected.

Pyrrha saw the Power Star and took it, but she was still made out of metal as she tried to scream and tried to run, but she was more slower than normal. She tried to jump… but only fell like a rock and into the water, trying to hold her breath… but realized that there was no water going in her nose as she relaxed, but she was _still_ metal. She saw the waterfall in front of her as she slowly walked toward the waterfall… and then once she fell into the waterfall, she landed in a moat.

A moat that was right next to Peach's Castle.

She soon found a ramp and walked up it, still desperately trying to get the tiara off as she desperately tried to scream but couldn't as she tried and tried to get it off, but it was no use as the Toads saw what was going on.

"Who's that?" A Toad asked.

"No idea, but… The metal sure seems to like her." Another Toad says as basically anything metal was heading straight for her.

"…Man, there goes my golf club!"

"My car keys!"

"…Not like I needed to hang out near that street lamp!"

"My earrings!"

"My pitchfork!"

"…Why do you have a pitchfork?"

"I'm a farmer. Duh!"

"JUST BECAUSE I HAVE BRACES DOESN'T MEAN I SHOULD BE ATTRACTED TO THAT METAL MONSTER!"

Pyrrha turned to see the metal objects coming for her as her eyes widened as she quickly ran into Peach's Castle and closed the doors, only for the metal objects to swarm the doors. But just when things were alright, Daisy's crown smacked into her.

"Hey!" Daisy exclaimed. "What's the big idea?!"

"Who's that?" Mario asked.

"I dunno, but I'm not liking it!" Daisy said as the others looked at Pyrrha. She tried to say who she was, but couldn't as she desperately tried to give them a clue, but as she was waving her arms about, the metal objects swarmed into the castle and circled around her, as she was trying to scream.

"Nah, it's cool, I'll just float here!" The Toad with braces said.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Coco asked as they walked back in with Iris, and Coco's minigun and Yatsuhashi's sword were detached from them and circling around them, and when Iris pulled out her gun which turned into a sword to try to put a stop to it, her sword was losing its grip, but she smirked and used this to her advantage. She was pulled _with_ the sword as she proceeded to slash down on Pyrrha, kicking her down, as it seemed to have loosed the tiara off of her head as it slid and gently hit the wall, turning Pyrrha back to normal… and everything fell around her.

 **End BGM**

"Pyrrha/Yo?!" Mario, CFVY, Pit, Doc and Yoshi yelled.

"Wait, you know her?" Iris asked as she had her sword in gun form aiming at her.

"Yes." Pit nodded as Iris nodded and flipped it back to her sword form. The weapon's sword mode has a blue handle and a golden crossguard with wing decorations. The blade is double edged but with a gold middle and a gold laurel leaf decoration in the middle of the blade.

"Nngh…" Pyrrha groaned, rubbing her head.

"You okay?" Mario asked, helping her up.

"Not… really…" She admitted as she was helped up.

"What happened?" Pit asked.

"I… woke up in this cave and… I found this switch that made that metal tiara appear in front of me. I thought it was cute and… I tried it on and… the next thing I knew, I turned into metal and I couldn't… say anything or scream. I was… mute, I couldn't bring myself to say anything out loud."

 _Metal tiara? It sounds like that legendary metal cap I've heard about… but I thought it was a myth._ Mario thought to himself.

"So that thing turned you into a metal muteless monster?" Doc mused and then looked at the tiara. "What's your semblance again?"

"Polarity."

"Hmm… I wonder if turning metal enhanced your semblance."

"What do you mean by that?" Xena asked.

"I mean that since Pyrrha already can push or bring metals close to her due to her semblance, but this metal tiara most likely enhanced it, but it was too much for her and anything metal from possibly a one mile radius was attracted to her, but I guess she couldn't control it since she was scared. You know, this kinda reminds me of Magneto."

"Mag-who?" Everyone asked.

"…You've never heard of Magneto? Have you heard of X-Men?" He asked but all it did was giving him weird looks. "WHAT?!" He yelled. "Uncultured swines…" He growled quietly.

"Hmm…" Pyrrha walked over to take it and then put it away before putting her regular tiara back on. "I suppose I'll have to get used to something like that." She said. _And maybe request Ozpin for help._ She thought and looked at the others. "Now uh, would you tell me who you are?"

* * *

 _A few introductions later…_

"Pleased to meet you all." Pyrrha smiled and then knelt down and rubbed Pikachu's head.

"Cha!" Pikachu cried, seeming to enjoy it as they looked at the mess that Pyrrha had unintentionally made. So they went outside and returned the items to their owners… and attempted to place the street pole back to its position, but a light wind proceeded to knock it down.

"Oops…" Pyrrha quietly said. "Sorry…"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Mario said as they put it back up. "Just as long as no one leans on it." He said as they went back to the castle, and not a few moments later, a Toad walked by and saw it.

"Oh, good! It's back!" He grinned and proceeded to lean on it, watching a few girl Toads walk by. "Ladies." He greeted… aaaaand the lamp post fell along right with him. "OOOF!" He groaned, hearing the giggling of the girls and then they all walked off. "Man… I don't know my own strength…"

* * *

 _Back in the castle…_

"BACK, YOU SAVAGE! BACK!" A voice yelled as this caught the attention of the others as they walked into the hallway to see a Toad having a tug of war with a chocolate chip cookie. "THIS IS MY COOKIE! MINE!"

"Booniper?" Doc asked.

"No… Booniper has our team's emblem on his side, and last I checked, he's back at Beacon with Zwei." Pyrrha explained.

"Oooooh…"

"YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" He yelled, only for him to lose his grip and then the Boo ate the cookie before cackling as he flew off. "Dag nabbit, I was saving that cookie for a special occasion!"

"What's the occasion?" Daisy asked.

"…Snack time." He said, causing a few to giggle.

"I don't recall seeing any Boos in the castle." Mario said.

"I guess Bowser wanted them in here." Doc said as they chased after the Boo to the backyard, and then seeing a lot of other Boos floating around.

"Yo!" Yoshi grinned and gobbled one up.

 _"You… can't… eat… ghosts! Ehehehehe!"_

Yoshi frowned and spat it out before Mario had the idea to punch it to a wall to knock it back… and out came a red coin. "Hmm?" Mario looked at it before having the idea to punch the Boos as Daisy, Velvet, Fox, Xena and Iris had the same idea until all the red coins were gathered and then they took the star… before it flew off into the castle.

"Hiyah!" Daisy punched a more bigger Boo and out came a bird cage of sorts while it was knocked out. "…Huh?" She wondered and took a good look at it as they all gathered, as Daisy proceeded to touch it… and then she was starting to get sucked into it. "Whoa… WHOOOOA!" She yelled before she was sucked in.

"Daisy!" Pit exclaimed as they all jumped in after her.

 **BGM: Haunted House (Super Mario 64)**

Daisy landed on her feet. "Okay, _that's_ new." She said as she heard screaming as she looked up to see everyone coming in all at once as she quickly backflipped to avoid being crushed… and then everyone landed right on top of each other, with Penny landing on top of them.

"Well, that was fun." Penny smiled innocently.

"Agh… maybe we shouldn't have gone all at once…" Pit chuckled.

"Ya think/Pika/Yo?!" Everyone else groaned as they got off.

"Oooh, this place seems spooky." Coco said. "Heh, I like it."

"Come on, let's-a go!" Mario said as they nodded and they took off, but as they went to the front door, the door already opened, as they quickly got ready for whoever it was.

"Heheh, suckers." Nyx chuckled and then saw the group. "Oh! Hi guys!"

"…Nyx/Yo?" Mario, Doc, Yoshi and Pyrrha asked.

"Hello!" She grinned with a wave before introducing herself to the others.

"I didn't know you were way out here." Pyrrha said.

"You should've seen me when I woke up." Nyx said. "I wasn't too thrilled when I found I was in a haunted mansion full of Boos." She grumbled. "However, I did convince them to let me out of the place." She giggled. "Boos aren't very bright sometimes." She smiled.

"So, how did you convince them?" Daisy asked.

"I made a lot of bad puns until they had enough to let me out." She smiled.

"Bad pu-… oh lord, we have another Yang…" Coco sighed while the rest of her team groaned.

"Oh please, how bad can Yang's puns get?" Daisy asked.

"You'll know when you meet her." Mario muttered.

"Oh, as I was exploring… there was something that caught my eye." Nyx said. "Come on." She requested as they walked in and then they walked up the stairs, as she heard a few doors closing as she turned only to see Daisy, Mario, Yoshi, Pit, Pyrrha, Doc and Penny with her. "Where'd everyone else go?"

"They got distracted." Doc said.

Nyx rolled her eyes. "Figures." She said as they kept walking. "So, Daisy, was it?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come all the way from Sarasaland to come here?" She asked.

"I can explain that." Penny said. "You see, this rescue mission was originally me and team CFVY, then Pit, Yoshi and Doc joined our team… and then Daisy came later when she found out that Luigi was kidnapped."

"Yeah, that's about it." Daisy said as Mario explained the relationship between Daisy and Luigi and also explaining how Daisy is ridiculously strong.

Nyx smiled. "That's good to know." She said. "You're going to like or not like this."

"Why's that?" Daisy asked. "You found Luigi?"

"Well… kinda." Nyx said as they opened up a door and climbed some more stairs as they went into another door, and then she pointed to a painting. "Here he is."

"Oh my…" Pit whispered as Daisy saw the painting and felt her heart drop, putting her hands over her mouth in horror.

"Bro!" Mario exclaimed, as he was too much in shock… and a little _less_ horrified than Daisy.

"Luigi…" Daisy whispered, looking exactly at the Luigi painting as a tear ran down her cheek before her fists clenched in anger, as rage was seen in her eyes… and without even a moment's hesitation, she jumped into the painting.

"Daisy, wait!" Doc exclaimed… but it was too late.

"Come on, let's go save him!" Mario said as he jumped in as the rest followed.

* * *

 _With Xena and Iris…_

"So, I heard you tried to kill Pikachu and Yoshi." Xena said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah… I wasn't really thinking straight." Iris admitted. "When word got out to my island that there were Grimm in the Mushroom Kingdom, I was shocked, so I hurried over to the Mushroom Kingdom… only to forget to bring some snacks along the way." She said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"How did-"

"Some guy named Ozpin."

"Oh."

"Speaking of which, I heard you did a number on that King Bob-omb dude."

"I did." She nodded. "I wasn't really… _myself_ , in a way."

"Oh?" She asked and then Xena explained what happened in her past. "Oh… and they call _me_ a hot head. No offense."

"None taken." She said and sighed. "I just have this side that just wants to come out and destroy everything. Most of the time I can keep it in check, but when I get pissed off, I just lose myself. It also affects my semblance." She said. "When I'm calm, it's Utility and I help aid in battle… but when I'm angry, it changes to destruction. I'm not rather _fond_ of it, but… war brings the worst out of people, especially when your parents were killed."

"I kind of been in a war myself… but not as grand as you."

"Really? What kind of war?"

"Like I'd tell _you_. It's personal."

"Oh, got it. So uh… what's your semblance… if you have one?"

"My semblance? Well don't know if this is a good enough explanation, but I can focus my eyesight to the point where I can see the smallest of details that others usually miss. Works great in battle when I can easily find the weaknesses and use it to my advantage."

"What's its name?"

"What?"

"I asked what the name of your semblance is." Xena clarified.

"Oh. Well I never really bothered giving it a name, but I am trying to think of a name for my weapon."

"Hmm…" Xena rubbed her chin in thought as they wandered in a room that had a certain piano in it. "How about…"

"How about what?"

"How about… Eagle Eye?" She asked, unaware of the Piano slowly moving toward them.

"Eagle Eye…" Iris rubbed her chin. "Hmm, that's a good one, but not exactly what I had in mind." She said.

"Okay, so how about-" She stopped herself. "…Do you feel as though we're not alone?"

"…Yeah… and I'm not liking it." Iris said as they turned their backs to the piano, readying themselves… and then a shadow overloomed them as they turned to see the piano, ready to chomp down on them…

* * *

 _With the others…_

"Well, that's another Boo down." Coco said… and then they heard an explosion.

"Pika?" Pikachu wondered.

"YOU STUPID PIANO! DON'T YOU DARE SNEAK UP ON US LIKE THAT! HOW DARE YOU!" Xena's voice yelled, followed by more explosions.

"I… don't even wanna know…"

* * *

 _Back with the two girls…_

"…Holy shit…" Iris said in amazement as a very pissed off Xena, complete with wild eyes, was on top of a destroyed piano, and she was panting. "Dude, I wasn't even ready to attack it!"

Xena growled, clenching her fists and looking right at Iris. "Uh… Xena?" She asked, as Xena took a step forward, but something clicked inside her.

 _Deep breath…. Deep breath. Take a deep breath._

Xena closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and opening her eyes, as that wild look in her eyes disappeared. "So, where were we?"

 _What the hell?!_ Iris asked in shock. "That… was one hell of a mood swing."

"I told you that was my semblance… although I don't usually stop myself in my rampages." Xena said.

 _…I'm gonna have to keep a close eye on her._ She thought to herself.

"Hey look, another red coin!" She said.

"Nice!" Iris grinned as they picked it up as they took off.

* * *

 _Back with Nyx's group…_

Daisy was at the final area, looking down at the hole and then jumped down.

 **End BGM**

Daisy soon found herself in a room with a big mirror as she walked toward it, and then saw something familiar as it looked like… Luigi.

…Wait, did her reflection change into Luigi?

She placed her hand on the mirror, as Luigi's hand did the same as both of them closed their eyes. "Luigi…" She whispered.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A voice asked as she turned to the source of the voice, and then King Boo appeared before her. "Seems like the princess of Sarasaland has come to save her knight in shining armor! Now THIS is a twist!"

"Oh, can it, creep!" Daisy growled. "I know you're holding Luigi hostage!"

"Oh ho! You guess correctly!" King Boo cackled. "Unlike that King Koopa Loser that's afraid of you, I'm _not_ afraid of you. I'm not afraid of ANYTHING." He laughed.

"You think you're so tough but you're just so damn cocky!" Daisy shot back. "In fact, I think you're just a pathetic king that doesn't do anything!"

"I do plenty of things!"

"Yeah, and getting your ass kicked will be ONE OF THEM."

"…Nnngh… hold your tongue!"

"Hold my tongue? Ha! You need to hold yours. In fact, are you even really a king or are you just a regular Boo with an inferiority complex and decided to pick up a crown and declare yourself king when you're really just a loser!"

"WH… HOW DARE YOU!" King Boo snapped right as the others came in. "I will RIP that tongue out of you and then I'll turn you into stone!"

"We'll see about _that_ buddy!"

"…I don't even know what happened, but let's do this!" Nyx grinned as they all got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Doopliss Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

King Boo proceeded to spit out some fire balls at the gang, but they avoided the fire as Daisy ran over to King Boo and punched him back, knocking him back. "Argh!" He growled and then disappeared. They looked around the room, and then Nyx noticed something in the corner of her eye as King Boo's reflection appeared in the mirror, right behind her in fact.

 _Aha!_ She thought as she had her crossbow out as she backflipped and shot the air in front of her, hitting an invisible King Boo as he growled and then disappeared… only to reappear near them. He tried to tackle them, but it was no use as Penny and Pit slashed him away where Doc did a wimpy punch and then Mario used an uppercut where Pyrrha threw her shield and then Yoshi threw an egg at him.

"Uuugh…" King Boo looked around and then looked up, seeing Daisy who had jumped up and proceeded to punch him in the face, and in the mirror, it looked like Luigi was the one who slugged King Boo in the face, as her punch was hard enough to send him straight to a wall, knocking Luigi's key out of his grasp as he fell unconscious.

 **End BGM**

"Ha! Take that!" Daisy smirked.

"Rrrgh…" King Boo growled as he composed himself. "So what! I'll be back… and I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!" He said and then disappeared.

"Good luck with that." Daisy said as she picked up the key.

"Well, we got the key for… whatever reason." Nyx said as Mario explained how _he_ was locked up. "Oh!"

Daisy looked at the key with a smile. "Hang on sweetie, I'm coming for you." She said, looking at the mirror as Daisy blew a kiss directly at Luigi before a portal opened up as they all ran into it, where they met up with the others in the backyard of Peach's castle.

"Where'd you guys go?" Nyx asked

"Defeated a bigger Boo." Coco said.

"Collecting red coins and Xena over here did some… _redecorating_ to a piano." Iris said as Xena just smiled innocently while the others who went to stop Xena from murdering King Bob-omb sweatdropped at this before they took off directly toward the room.

"You wanna do the honors?" Mario asked.

"Oh, you know it." Daisy grinned as she put the key in the lock and then watched it dissolve. "Here I come, sweetheart!" She said and then kicked open the door as she ran in, and then a few seconds later, Daisy walked out with Luigi in her arms bridal style.

"…Shouldn't this be the other way around?" Luigi asked before chuckling as he was let down. "Thanks, Daisy."

"No prob!" Daisy giggled before kissing him on the cheek, causing his face to go into a deep red as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh… eheheh… um…" Luigi awkwardly said before he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder as he turned to see Mario.

"Good to have you back, bro."

"Thanks, Mario!" He said as the brothers hugged and then parted. "So…" He turned to the group. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

 **Luigi's back in the game!**


	7. Flying High

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64)**

"Uh-huh…" Luigi nodded while folding his arms. "Yep, that oughta explain it." He said. "I never really thought we'd actually fall for something like that."

"It did seem pretty convincing." Mario admitted.

"Even so, we need to find the others and take down Bowser." Pyrrha said. "Not to mention find all the Power Stars that we can possibly find."

"Right." Daisy nodded.

"It shouldn't be too difficult." Pit said as they all nodded and took off, but Pit stayed behind and looked at the RWBY door. "Just hang on for a bit longer." He said and walked out.

* * *

 _With Mario…_

"Hmm?" Mario noticed a strange light in the middle of the room as he curiously walked toward it. "Hmm, curious…" He said as he looked down and then looked up, but the light nearly blinded him, causing him to close his eyes. And then he felt being drifted away somewhere.

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Powerful Mario (Super Mario 64/DS)**

Mario opened his eyes and saw that he was… in mid-air? "What the?" He wondered as he looked down and then looked around, seeing his arms spread out… but the crazy thing was, he was actually flying. "Am I… flying?" He asked, as he had no idea that there were wings on his hat. But he didn't think about how he was flying, he grinned from ear to ear and began to fly around in this strange new place.

To him, it felt like a dream as he imagined beating the hell out of Bowser this way as he flew around and saw some red coins to collect. He flew off to grab them as he looked behind to see that there was no cape around his neck, causing him to raise an eyebrow, but he didn't care.

He was actually _flying_ and he was having fun! This must have been how Pit feels whenever he flies!

He then grabbed the last red coin as they formed into a Power Star in his hands, and then down below, he noticed a button on a platform, so he flew down and then landed, curiously pressing it and not paying attention to a box that appeared in thin air. He proceeded to do a triple jump and still flew around, closing his eyes and cheering loudly, unaware that he flew into a portal.

 **End BGM**

 **Resume BGM**

Mario woke up as he looked around. "Was I day dreaming?" He wondered to himself as he blushed in embarrassment… and then he felt something in his pocket. He proceeded to pull it out, only to reveal the Power Star that he just got as his eyes widened in surprise. "It… wasn't a day dream?" He wondered before shrugging it off and walking off somewhere.

* * *

 _At Bob-omb Battlefield…_

 **BGM: Bob-omb Battlefield (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"You said that someone was locked behind the Chain Chomp?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah. According to Doc, there's someone by the name of Sarge." Pit said.

"Sarge?"

"I know, right? Who names their kid, Sarge?"

"No I mean I-"

"Yo!" A voice called out as they turned to see Sarge locked up in the cage. "Hey, Pyrrha! I could use a hand!"

"Oh my!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"I don't know how I got in here, but I'll tear the enemy into shreds when I'm out!" Sarge growled. "I just need to find my shotgun though…" He said.

Pyrrha looked at the sleeping Chain Chomp as she aimed her hand at it and pushed it straight to the cage, but unfortunately, since it was staked to the ground, the Chain Chomp never even touched the cage… but this woke it up. It turned around and growled at the two. "Mmph! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha winced, but the Chain Chomp wouldn't hear any of it and barked, chasing them off.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Sarge muttered.

"We gotta find something that'll help him get out of there." Pit said.

"Split up?" Pyrrha suggested.

"Yeah." He nodded as the two went off in opposite directions, hoping to find a way to free Sarge but as Pyrrha was lost in her own thoughts, wondering if Jaune and her other teammates were okay, she noticed a red coin. She picked it up and put it away, then noticed another one out in the distance as she went to go get it.

As for Pit, he spotted a cannon as he grinned. "Oooh, I've always wanted to try this!" He said as he hopped in one, as the cannon aimed at the floating island and Pit was shot out. "WOOHOOO!" He yelled and then landed on his feet when he came in for a landing. "Yeah!" He fist pumped. "Alright, got that out of my system." He chuckled as he then spotted a red ? block just floating there as he pulled out his Palutena bow and shot it, destroying it as a Power Flower appeared before him.

"Oh, what's this?" He wondered as he bent down to look at it. "It's not much of a Fire Flower…" He said as he picked it up and absorbed it, and then the next thing he knew, his wings glowed and they spread out. "Huh?" He looked at them before getting an idea. "…Let's just hope it doesn't kill me." He said as he got into position, ran over and jumped off the cliff, closing his eyes and flapping his wings… and to his amazement, he didn't feel himself falling.

 **End BGM**

"Huh?" He looked down and saw that he was suspended in mid-air as he looked to see that his wings were flapping on their own. "I'm… flying… on my own?" He asked as the realization hit him, and he grinned from ear to ear. "I'm flying… I'M ACTUALLY FLYING!" He cheered. "WAHOOO!"

 **BGM: Underworld (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U)**

Pit proceeded to fly around the battlefield, cheering and smiling. "This is awesome!" He grinned as he spread his arms out and continued to fly around, noticing some coin rings as he flew over to go through them.

"Oh, if only Ruby could see me now!" He said, as he went through the last ring and a Star appeared just in front of him as he went to grab it. "Man, It'd be great to fly with Ruby and not having to worry about the Power of Flight's time limit!" He grinned, picturing himself flying with Ruby as she was on her Star… and then he pictured Ruby in his arms as they were both flying.

 _"This is so awesome! Pit, I'm so glad you're able to fly on your own again!"_ Ruby's voice echoed in his mind.

"Yeah… oh, I can't wait to see the look on her face!" He said as he kept flying around. "WAHOO!" He yelled as he did a loop de loop… but as he did the return, his wings stopped glowing… and he was proceeded to free fall.

"Whoa… whoa! Pull up! PULL UP!" He yelled, but he wasn't pulling up as one thing crossed his mind. "Oh no… oh no no no no no!" He exclaimed as he saw right where he was headed… right at the Chain Chomp. "Oh crap! OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Pyrrha…_

"Ah, there's the last one!" Pyrrha smiled, picking up the last red coin as the Power Star appeared in her hand, causing her to still smile. "Now… back to what I was doing. I wonder if Pit found a way to free Sarge." She wondered.

 **CRASH!**

"What the?!" She looked to the source of the crash, seeing tons of dirt flying up in the air as she went over to investigate.

* * *

 _At the crash site…_

"Holy shit!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Oooogh…" Pit groaned. "I knew it was too good to be true…" He groggily said, unaware that he actually broke the stake that held the Chain Chomp as it proceeded to bounce around happily before charging straight at the cage to break it before jumping over the rock.

"FREEDOOOOM!" Sarge cheered and then walked out, only to see his shotgun just resting outside of the prison. "Well, I'll be!" He said as he picked it up, cocked it and put it away. "Heheheh." He chuckled and walked over to Pit. "You alright there, soldier?" He asked.

"No… just bleeding internally and my pride shattering…" Pit groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Sarge said as he picked up Pit. "Just walk it off!" He said as Pyrrha walked over.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked.

"He fell out of the sky like a missile!" Sarge said.

"And it hurt…" Pit muttered.

"Oh, you got your shotgun back." Pyrrha said.

"I sure did!" Sarge chuckled. "Oh, and while I was trying to think of a way to get out, I found this." He said, pulling out a Power Star from his pocket. "Not sure why a star was locked up, but hey, it's a collectible." He said and then a portal opened up.

"Come on, let's go." Pyrrha said as she and Sarge helped Pit walk through the portal together.

* * *

 _With Coco…_

Coco hopped out of Whomp's Fortress. "Red coins… never thought I'd be collecting _them._ Still, glad I got another one." She said, as the Power Star flew off and then she went into the main area where she saw Yatsuhashi and Fox talking. "So, did you guys get anything?"

"I raced a penguin in Cool Cool Mountain." Fox said.

"And while he did that, I collected red coins." Yatsuhashi said.

"Hmm, what's the deal with the red coins?" Coco wondered. "And where's Velvet?"

"She came back after collecting red coins in Jolly Roger Bay and she said that she was going to go get a bite to eat at the Shy Guy Buffet. We were actually waiting for you." Yatsuhashi said.

"Hmm, I could eat." She said as they walked off together.

* * *

 _At the buffet..._

"Hmm... it all looks so good!" Velvet drooled at the sight of the food. "I can't choose!" She grinned as she looked around for a solid minute as a Toad walked by.

"I know how you feel... it all looks so tasty." He said.

Velvet pounded her fist into her palm. "I know just what to ea-"

Suddenly, her ear was pulled. "Ow!"

"Well well well, what do we have here? A pet separated from her family."

Velvet's eyes widened... she knew that voice anywhere. "C-Cardin?!"

"Oh look, you remember me. What a good little bunny!" He said, pulling her ears again.

"Ow!"

"You know, it kinda got real boring at Beacon, so I decided to pay the Mushroom Kingdom a visit… and what do I find? I see you walking into this buffet. Why would you eat all of that when you can eat this?" He asked, pulling out a carrot. "You know, it's just my luck that I stumbled upon this carrot in this place before I saw you. I've never seen a carrot with eyes before... and I wonder who would be the perfect candidate to eat it, and then I thought of you, _bunny."_

"Th-that's a stereoty-YOW!" Velvet cried out in pain as he tugged his ears, as a few pained tears fell.

"Aww, the wittle bunny is cwying. I'm sure this carrot will make it all better." Cardin smirked and grabbed her mouth. "Open wide, _rabbit."_

"N...No!"

Cardin chuckled darkly. "I wonder what'll happen if you eat this... let's find out shall we?" He asked, gripping her bunny ears as tight as he could, preventing her from letting go... and her team was nowhere to be seen as a few Toads tried to get him to stop, but unfortunately, he was much taller than them and kicked them away. "Open wide!"

It was at this moment... that something snapped within Velvet as she clenched her fist and then kneed him in the crotch, causing his eyes to widen and keeled over, and then kneed him in the gut, making him drop the carrot and let go of the ears. "Nnngh...! You're gonna pay... for that...!"

Velvet grabbed the carrot and grabbed Cardin by the collar. "Let's see how _you_ like it." He said, forcing open his mouth and shoving the carrot inside his mouth, making him chew it up and swallow it... and then he grew bunny ears, causing her eyes to widen, as she let go of Cardin… and then started to have a giggle fit.

"Wh-what's so funny?! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Cardin yelled.

"Look at your head!" A laughing Toad exclaimed as he was handed a mirror as he saw bunny ears on his head, causing his eyes to widen.

"What...?! What...! I look... I look..."

"Cute?" Velvet giggled.

"No! I LOOK HIDEOUS! I'M A MONSTER JUST LIKE YOU!"

Velvet frowned. "Hmph..." She then proceeded to grab his bunny ears.

"OW! OW!"

"How do _you_ like it, huh?!" She asked, pulling it as Cardin cried out in pain and then backed up in fear, slipping out of Velvet's grip.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Cardin yelled as he ran off and out of the buffet, screaming as he ran past CFY.

"...Was that...?" Yatsuhashi wondered.

"Was he wearing bunny ears?" Coco wondered as they heard cheering and they walked in, as they saw Velvet standing proudly with her arms folded.

"Hey guys!" Velvet smiled.

"...Why do I have this feeling you did that to him?" Coco asked as Velvet explained the situation as she chuckled. "Well, he won't be bothering anyone for a while." She said as the four of them proceeded to gather up food on their plates and began to chow down, laughing as they hoped to never see Cardin again for a long time.

* * *

 _With Nyx, Xena and Iris…_

 **BGM: Haunted Mansion (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"Damn… that's rough." Nyx said as they had decided to go back into Big Boo's Haunt. "To think you had to go through something so horrible."

"I know." Xena sighed. "At least you didn't lose your parents."

"Yeah, but I lost my home to those douchebags." Nyx said as they walked into the mansion. "If I ever find them, I'm gonna tear several new ones into them."

"I would've already killed them if something like that happened to my family." Iris said as they walked around.

"That reminds me, what are your parents like?" Nyx asked.

"They're pretty cool for parents; the people of my home look up to my dad, even if he can be a dork." Iris said.

"They look up to a dork?" Xena giggled.

"He's not a dork _all_ the time." Iris defended. "In fact, he's the head of protecting the village from any Grimm attacks."

"Okay, that's impressive." Nyx complemented.

"Thanks. So why are we here, exactly?" Iris asked.

"Because as I was trying to convince the Boos to get me out of here, I heard something… out of the ordinary." Nyx explained as they walked into a room. "Listen." She said as they closed their eyes, hearing something faint.

"It sounds like… happy go lucky music?" Xena asked.

"Normally, I wouldn't mind it, but considering it's in the mansion, it's suspicious."

"So, do you think we should go down there?"

"I don't even _know_ what's down there." Nyx said. "Suppose if we went down there… only to never come back up. That's what's making me hesitate."

"…Good point." Xena folded her arms. "Yet the music makes me wanna investigate."

"Yeah." Nyx nodded. "Hey Iris, what do you think we should-" They turned to her, only to see a white blinking outline of her. "-do…"

 **SPLASH!**

"Huh?" Xena looked down.

"Would you guys hurry up?!" Iris' voice called out as the other two looked at each other and shrugged before they hopped down, only to land in a pool of water as they swam up the surface.

"Wh-what…?" Nyx spat out some water in surprise as Iris' hand reached out for them, as she had climbed out.

"Need a hand?" Iris chuckled as she pulled the two out.

"You just recklessly jumped down into the abyss?" Nyx asked.

"My semblance helped." Iris said.

"Okaaay…?" She asked as Xena whispered in her ear. "Ooooh."

"Come on, let's go. We're close." Iris said as they walked into a door… only to see a Merry-go Round surrounded by Boo paintings… as one of them was shooting out fire.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Merry-Go-Round (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"…This seems very… uncharacteristic of a haunted mansion." Iris said.

"Let's not forget the music." Nyx said.

"I dunno, the fire seems like a nice touch." Xena said.

"Yeah, but it seems so out of place." Nyx said as they stepped on it and as they spun around on it, they ducked underneath the fire… and then they heard some cackling as they turned to see some Boos.

"We got company!" Iris said as they got ready to fight them, proceeding to take care of them easily while Nyx violently kicked one into the flames to destroy it and then a bigger Boo came out to try and attack them, but they proceeded to gang up on it before all three of them sent it to the one portrait where it spat fire out and destroying the Big Boo, where a Power Star appeared before them.

"Nice!" Nyx grinned as they took it.

"…Alright, let's get the hell out of here before this song annoys the hell out of me!" Iris exclaimed in frustration.

"Actually, allow me." Xena smirked, as her katana went into its paintball gun form as they took a step back as she proceeded to destroy the Merry-Go-Round mercilessly.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that's one way to do it." Nyx sweatdropped as Xena's paintball gun went back into the katana as she then sheathed it.

"Alright, let's go!" She smiled.

* * *

 _With Yoshi and Pikachu…_

"Oh, thank goodness someone came to listen to my woes!" The Toad smiled.

"Yo?"

"Okay, so here in the Rec Room, Peach tends to come in here on occasion and play some games, but unfortunately, I lost the keys, and to make matters worse, I saw some rabbits playing around with them… and some of them were shiny for crying out loud! So can you please help me out and get them back?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Thank you!" Toad smiled as the two looked at each other, nodded and then took off running.

* * *

 _With Luigi and Daisy…_

"What in the world is that?" Daisy asked as they were in the basement and looking at some portal on the floor.

"It looks… weird." Luigi said as he knelt down to look at it, unaware of a Charging Chuck opening the door.

"Oh…!" He exclaimed and then looked at Luigi, causing him to smirk and then he got into position and then jumped over the railing and rammed into him.

"WAAAAAH!" Luigi yelled as he was shoved into the pit.

"Luigi!" Daisy yelled and then turned to the Charging Chuck. "Why you!" She growled as his eyes widened in horror before Daisy beat the living crap out of him before she dove right into the portal leading to Hazy Maze Cave… and then Doc walked in.

"Hmm? I thought I heard a ruckus going on in here." He said as he went to investigate the portal before shrugging it off.

"I wouldn't go in there!" A Toad said. "There's no telling _what'll_ happen if you go in there." He said before sighing. "Man, I was just about to give them this too." He said, pulling out a Power Star.

"Why didn't you give them that before?"

"I was taking a nap." He admitted before giving Doc the star before Doc looked in.

"Who went in there?"

"Luigi and Daisy."

"…Eh, I'm sure they're fine." He said as he walked off.

* * *

 _In Hazy Maze Cave…_

 **BGM: Cave Dungeon (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"OOOF!" Luigi faceplanted and as he got up, he saw a Scuttlebug right in front of him as it was looking right at him. "EEEEEK!" He screamed and backed up really fast to a wall as it approached him… but then Daisy landed right on top of it to squish it.

"…Ew, what'd I step on?" She asked as she looked down. "Eugh!" She exclaimed and then hopped off before turning to Luigi. "I never knew you were afraid of spiders."

"You'd be too if it was right in front of your face…" He muttered as he got up.

"Fair point." Daisy chuckled as they walked around the cave, taking care of the Scuttlebugs in their way and then jumped over a gap before they slid down a pole, hopped off as they did some exploring before heading somewhere else. As they did, they came across a room filled with Swoopers, several rolling rocks that lead to a bottomless pit.

"…I say we go the other way around." Luigi said but Daisy grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Luigi, where's your sense of adventure?" Daisy asked with a wink.

"…I was afraid you'd say that." Luigi sighed, causing Daisy to giggle as they walked together while avoiding the rolling rocks before they got close to another area where they saw an elevator as they walked on top of it and then it went down.

As they went down, they noticed it went by slowly… but they didn't seem to mind, as they proceeded to look around while also looking at each other before they looked away, both of them blushing but they both smiled too.

 _How long has it been since we've been on a date?_ Luigi wondered. _…Wait, have we ever been on a date? I don't think we have… man, this is embarrassing, we've been hanging out for a long time and yet, I never had the courage to ask her out on a date! Sure, Mario and Peach has been on plenty of dates, but as for me, I haven't had the courage to ask Daisy out… she's out of my league for crying out loud! She's a princess and I'm just a plumber!_ He thought. _Come on… ask her out!_

While Luigi was in his own world, Daisy seemed to be having the same thoughts as Luigi. _Sure, we're good friends… but, I wonder if we can be more than that? Ever since we've met, I've fallen in love with him… but I… don't know how to say it. Why can't I just… have the courage to say anything? Is it because I'm out of his league, that I'm a princess and he's a plumber? For crying out loud, your best friend is dating Mario! Agh, dammit, just ask him out or something!_

She sighed. _I don't get it, I'm a fearless princess… and yet, I'm hesitating on asking him out… am I just afraid that he just wants to be friends?_

 _Does she want to remain friends? Agh…!_ Luigi growled.

 _No… don't be like that, Daisy. That whole 'friendzone' is nothing more than a myth! Just ask him out, dammit!_

 _Is that whole 'friendzone' thing real? What if she laughs at me?_ Luigi wondered.

 _Argh… tell him! TELL HIM!_ Daisy scolded herself and then looked at him. _Alright… I'll tell him._ She took a deep breath. _Here goes._ "Luigi…"

"Yes?" He turned to her.

"I… I'm wondering about something. Is there… any girl out there that you like?" She asked… and then cringed with her own question. _…WHAT KIND OF DUMBASS QUESTION WAS THAT?! He obviously likes me!_ She scolded herself.

"Y-yeah… I like you." Luigi said. _Stay cool, stay cool!_

Daisy smiled. "That's good… so um… Luigi… I… have a question."

"Really? I have a question for you too."

"Oh? Then ask away!"

"No no no, ladies first!"

"Plumbers first. I can wait." Daisy winked at him.

"Alright." Luigi took a deep breath. "D-Daisy… I was… w-wonder-…" He stopped himself. "…Agh, never mind… it was a stupid question anyway."

Daisy frowned. "…My question was kinda stupid too." She said as the elevator _finally_ came to a stop as they walked off, both of them scolding themselves for abruptly stopping their questions.

 _Dumbass! Ask him! You already call him 'sweetie' and 'sweetheart' in affection! Spit it out!_

 _I guess we'll only be good friends…_ Luigi sighed as they saw a huge rock in a small island amidst a huge body of water.

"Huh, that's weird." Daisy said as they saw something approaching them to give them a lift, a blue plesiosaur that would surprise others who were unfamiliar with it. It was none other than Dorrie himself. "Hey, that's a Dorrie!"

"Sweet!" Luigi said as they hopped on Dorrie's back and then he went over to the little island and then stopped. They got off where they both looked at the rock as they walked around it before Daisy gave it a good kick to make it roll into the water where it crashed into the bottom, shattering it and saw a Power Star floating up. Daisy dove in and took it.

"Alright!" Daisy grinned as she swam back to Luigi and once she did, they both high fived before a portal opened up as they hopped on in.

* * *

 _With Penny…_

 **BGM: Lethal Lava Land (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"Hmm… a normal wall sent me to a sandy area?" Penny wondered as she walked around in Shifting Sand Land. "I wonder if this is Vacuo?" She wondered to herself as she walked around as a few Pokeys looked at her before going about their business. She worked her away forward where the Tox Boxes were located but luckily, when the Tox Boxes went over Penny, she was saved when the empty hole over the Tox Box went over her.

"Oh my… were they trying to squish me?" Penny asked as she finally made it to the other side… and noticed Klepto the Condor holding a Power Star as he was flying around. "Hmm…" She mused as she pulled out her blades and proceeded to send them toward Klepto, as one of them smacked into him, making him drop the Power Star. "Thank you!" She giggled as she took it after her blades came back and then she ran into a portal before Klepto could regain his senses.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _And finally, with Sarge…_

 **BGM: Fort Fire Bros (Super Mario 3D World)**

"A painting that takes me into a volcanic area? My my, the Mushroom Kingdom just gets better and better!" He chuckled as he walked through the area and avoiding stepping on the lava and as he kept walking, a Bully smacked into him. "Ooof! Watch it!" He ordered, but the Bully did not listen to him and smacked into him again, causing him to growl. "I said, watch it!" He growled, but the Bully hit him again for a third time. "Insubordination!" He growled, shooting the Bully, as the bullets pushed it back far enough for him to go straight into the lava. "Hmph, good riddance." He said.

As he proceeded to walk around, he shot Mr. I in the… uh… eye to really damage it and then he kept walking, grumbling to himself as he went through the Bowser puzzle and then shot some more Bullies in the lava and kept going until he saw the Big Bully himself as it ran toward him but Sarge, still a bit pissed off, shot the Bully in the face to knock it toward the lava, and then shot him again to add insult to injury, and to his surprise, a Power Star shot out of the lava and landed near him.

"Ha! Got it!" He grinned as a portal opened before him. "Coming through!" He said as he went right in.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Let's see… what to do…" Dry Bowser rubbed his bony chin in thought, pondering on what to do with his plan that he revealed to Ghirahim.

Deep in thought, he heard a growl behind him. "…And you are?" He asked as he turned around to see someone appearing before him.

The Meta.

Dry Bowser glared at him. "Trying to do an imitation contest? Cause I can growl better than you."

Meta growled again, folding his arms.

"Hmph, beat it. I got a world to conquer." He said as he turned around and walked away from Meta, when all of a sudden, a scythe appeared and touching his neck.

"I wouldn't." A voice said.

Dry Bowser stood there in surprise. Was there more of them?

"Threatening me, huh… you've got guts." Dry Bowser admitted.

"Like I should care."

"…You know, your voice sounds awfully familiar… like a couple of teenagers that bested me in battle." He said as the scythe was removed from his neck as he turned to see them… and it was Dark RWB. "…But they didn't look so emo and… last I checked, there was a blonde."

"Don't remind us of that bimbo!" Dark Ruby growled. "In fact, you can shut the fuck up about _them!"_

Dry Bowser looked at them. "So, tell me, are you twins… or are you clones?"

"Clones." Dark Weiss said.

"I see." Dry Bowser nodded. "And another thing, who's Sir Growls-a-lot?"

"Meta." Dark Blake said.

"Uh-huh… so tell me, why is it that you came to me?"

"We've heard how powerful you once were, so we came looking for you." Dark Ruby said.

"What, to do me in?"

"No, to work with you."

Dry Bowser raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Okay…"

"You said you were bested by teenagers that looked like us." Dark Weiss said. "Is that true?"

"I wasn't at my full strength. I had just got revived." He admitted. "Something tells me you have a beef with RWBY."

"We do." Dark Ruby said. "I'm going to take back what I lost… and avenge Dark Yang!" She said. "Those fucking bimbos won't know what hit them, ESPECIALLY that bitch Ruby! She took my eyes away… I'll take her LIFE."

"Do you know where they are?" Dark Blake asked.

"Hmm… I did hear some commotion going on in the Mushroom Kingdom. I do not know what it is, but I am staying away from the time being. I will need to be at my full strength before I pay the Mushroom Kingdom another visit."

"Where is it?" Dark Ruby asked.

"It's a few miles from here. That way." He pointed.

"Thank you." Dark Ruby said. "Come on, let's go." She said as they walked away from Dry Bowser.

"…Work with me?" Dry Bowser asked. "…Hmm… what are they actually capable of?" He wondered as he summoned a few Dry Bones. "Go watch over them and report back to me." He ordered as the Dry Bones saluted and they took off. "And stay undetected!" He added.

He then chuckled. "Interesting… very interesting…" He said. "They could be quite useful for my plan." He smirked.

* * *

 **They're baaaaaaack...**


	8. Playing Dress Up?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"That was the tastiest meal I ever had." Coco said as they walked out of the buffet and walked back to the castle, but as they did, they heard a lot of people laughing as they turned to see that it was coming from Coconut Mall.

"There's a mall here?" Velvet asked.

"…This town speaks to me!" Coco grinned. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"You sure?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Yes."

"Alright." He said as they wandered back to the castle while Coco headed off to Coconut Mall, but not because that she was in a shopping mood… well, okay, she _is_ in a shopping mood, but the laughing got her attention. One Toad was even rolling on the ground, laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" Coco asked.

"Y-You should see the train wreck in the mall! I can't breathe… I can't breathe!" He continued to laugh as Coco walked into the mall, wondering what all the commotion was all about.

"Mommy, can I dress like that?"

"No, sweetie."

"Why not?"

"Because you can do so much better than her."

This intrigued Coco a lot more, the suspense was killing her as she proceeded to go deeper. She went up an escalator before wandering further… and once she got into the shopping district, the laughter got louder and louder… and then she saw it.

"Oh. My. God." She said.

What she saw before her… was Lucina wearing the most _atrocious_ outfit known to mankind, and behind her was Bayonetta and Female Robin who she had dragged along.

"What do you think, do you think my parents will like this?" Lucina asked.

"Um… it depends on their… taste." Female Robin said.

"Mmm… I'm more worried about Sumia more than I am worried about Chrom." Bayonetta said.

"Why's that?" Lucina asked. "And why is everyone laughing? I don't see anything funny around here." She said, unaware that they were laughing at her bright yellow and pink polka dotted dress… while the dress _itself_ was cream, green, magenta…

Good lord, who designed this outfit?!

"Oh god…" Coco said, looking at the design of the outfit and nearly gagging at the sight of it. This was a train wreck… and she _had_ to fix it.

"I personally think it's cute." Lucina said, looking in a mirror. "I look pretty in it!"

"Riiiiight…" Bayonetta sarcastically said.

 _Pretty awful…_ Female Robin thought to herself.

"Alright, I'm seen enough." Coco said as she walked over, grabbed Lucina's arm and dragged her into the more fashionable aisles. "Come on, we're getting you something more fashionable!"

"Whoa, hey! What are you doing?! Who are you?!" Lucina asked, but all Coco's answer was shoving her into a dressing room and then she went back to grab some more appropriate clothing and dresses before throwing them all in and then she closed the door… and then…

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!**

"AAAAH! THE DRESS! I HAVEN'T PAID FOR IT YET!" Lucina yelled.

"You can do _so_ much better!" Coco said, tossing out the ripped dress.

"Hey, you rip it, you buy… oh, who am I kidding. I've been planning on throwing it out anyway." The cashier sighed.

"…What just happened?" Female Robin wondered.

"I believe it's the fashion police." Bayonetta said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at the castle…_

Mario hopped out of Bob-omb Battlefield, chuckling as he held a Power Star in his hand as he walked out of the room and then looked at Toad. "Thanks for telling me about the 100 coins!" He said.

"I'm not really sure how Kamek managed to do it, but hey, collecting the 100 coins is worth it!" Toad grinned as Mario wandered off.

* * *

 _At Whomp's Fortress_

 **BGM: Throwback Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Phew, that's the last of 'em!" Daisy said as she grabbed the last eight red coin before they formed into the Power Star in her hand, and then a shadow went above her as she went up to see Luigi hitching a ride from an owl named Hoot.

"This is NOT what I had in mind!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Hoo! I've offered a ride and yooou accepted. It is _your_ fault." Hoot said.

"Why me…" Luigi sighed as he noticed a Power Star below him on a floating caged island as he grinned. "Alright, just take me over there!" He requested as Hoot flew over, hovering above him and sighing.

"Phew… you really need to hit the gym…"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm letting you go."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! HEY! WAIT, I'M STILL IN THE AIR!" Luigi yelled… but Hoot dropped him. "AAAAAAAAH!" He yelled as he faceplanted… luckily near the star, but Daisy saw the whole thing, but she didn't hear the conversation.

"Oh! That'll leave a mark." Daisy winced as Luigi got up and shook it off, then he saw the star.

"Wahoo!" Luigi grinned as he took the star and then jumped off, landing in the water. "I'm-a Luigi, number one!" He said… and then heard laughing as he turned to see Daisy.

"You are such a dork!" She giggled as Luigi blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Heheh… I didn't think you were there." He said as Daisy continued to giggle.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Jolly Roger Bay…_

 **BGM: Jolly Roger Bay/Dire Dire Docks (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"Hmm…" Pit looked at a Power Star hanging above a cliff wall, and then saw some pillars in front of him. He was getting a good feel for it as he saw the cannon near him as he quickly went over and hopped in. The cannon rose before aiming at the pillar, and then fired. He grabbed the top of the pillar and then hopped off and grabbed the star. "Booyah!" He grinned and then saw something in the water as he dove on in to investigate, seeing a Power Star in plain sight as he swam down, holding his breath for as long as he could.

He kept getting closer… closer… closer… it was within reach, but unfortunately, he couldn't get any closer than that, considering there was a jet stream that was preventing him from doing so… and he was running out of air as he quickly swam back up to the surface and then gasped for air.

"Okay… I'm gonna need some help." He said as he went into a portal… and then came back in with Pyrrha, who had got a Power Star earlier by discovering a secret area in the gardens and getting the Silver Stars while sending the cannonballs toward Goombas and throwing a Chuckya into a cannonball.

"What do you need me for?" Pyrrha asked.

"There's a jet stream holding a Power Star and I couldn't quite get it." Pit explained. "I was hoping you and your metal tiara would help."

Pyrrha paled when Pit said 'metal tiara'. "Are you… sure about that?"

"Yeah, totally." Pit nodded.

Pyrrha took a deep breath. "Alright… I'll try." She said, as she took off her tiara and then put the metal tiara on, turning into Metal Pyrrha once again and then she walked into the water where Pit sat there and waited.

As Pyrrha looked down, she jumped and then fell like a rock into the water, but luckily, it was a soft landing as she walked over to the Power Star and grabbed it, and then took it off to swim back up, with the jet stream giving her a huge boost and then she swam back to the surface while holding on to the star and her tiara and then got out.

"So, how'd it go?" Pit asked.

"It went well." Pyrrha said, looking at her metal tiara as she put it back and put her regular tiara on again. "I'm surprised I could take it off that time."

"Hmm, maybe you put it on too tight?" Pit wondered.

"Maybe…?" Pyrrha shrugged before they headed back.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Cool, Cool Mountain_

 **BGM: Snow Mountain (Super Mario 64/DS)**

Penny wandered around the snowy mountain, humming to herself as she came across a snowman… but without a body, and it looked sad. "Hmm?" She turned to the snowman. "Why do you look so sad?"

"I lost my body… it seemed to have melted away…"

"Don't worry! I can make one for you!" Penny smiled.

"You can?"

"Yes!" Penny said. "…How do you make a body?"

"You just roll up the snow until you make a ball."

"Oh! Very well." Penny said as she began to roll up some snow and made a perfectly good snowball. "Is this good enough?"

"No… it needs to be bigger."

"Bigger? You got it!" She smiled and proceeded to make a snowball and proceeded to roll it, as it gathered up snow and it got bigger and bigger until it got to the point where she couldn't pick it up at all. "How about this?"

"…Hmm, it needs to be a bit smaller."

"Aww…" Penny said as she pushed it down a hill, as it proceeded to run over some Mr. Blizzards and a few Spindrifts before it bounced off a wall and ran over a few Goombas before it came to a complete stop. She proceeded to wander up the mountain before finding the perfect snowball up top as she grinned and pushed it off the mountain. It rolled down as she did the same, but she tripped and started to roll, becoming a snowball herself until she came to a gentle stop near the Snowman… and then the other humongous snowball stopped in front of the Snowman.

"That's perfect!" He grinned as his head popped up and a Power Star came out of his body as Penny grinned as she popped out of the snowball and took it.

"I am glad I made you happy!" Penny smiled and then walked into a portal.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Big Boo's Haunt…_

 **BGM: Haunted House (Super Mario 64/DS)**

There was something enticing about Big Boo's Haunt that made Nyx come back to it. Sure, she hates Boos with a passion, but something about it just screams "Explore me!" and that's what Nyx was doing.

As she was exploring… she heard… gunfire?

"Yah! Death to this series!"

"That sounds like… Simmons." Nyx said as he opened the door to see him shooting three books.

"This is what I think about your sparkly vampires and your werewolves!" He exclaimed, shooting them.

"Uh… Simmons… what are you doing?" Nyx asked as Simmons turned to her.

"Oh! Hello, Nyx."

"Okay... I've checked out every room in this place before everyone rescued me, but… I guess I overlooked one."

"You heard me shooting the Twilight books, didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I was about to go after Fifty Shades of Gray next before you interrupted me."

"Fifty Shades of-..." Nyx pulled out her crossbow. "Normally, I don't harm books, but… mind if I join you?"

Simmons pulled one out and threw it, as Nyx shot it a few times before retrieving her arrows. "Got the other two?" She asked.

"Right here!" He said.

"Pull!" She requested as Simmons tossed both books in the air and shot them repeatedly before grabbing the arrows again. "Hell yeah!" She fist pumped and high fived Simmons as they walked around the library.

"You know, for being some highly intelligent ghosts, these Boos have poor taste in books."

"Right? Just when I thought my respect for ghosts couldn't get any lower."

"Did you _have_ any respect for them?"

"Nope."

Simmons chuckled. "Just curious." He said as they walked to a dead end and saw three books peeking out of the bookcases, so they shoved them in, unaware that they did it in the right order as the book case opened to reveal a door. "Huh, that's new." He said.

"Come on!" Nyx grinned as they walked into the door… and discovered a Power Star waiting for them.

"Is that a Star?"

"Yup." Nyx nodded as she took it as a portal opened up. "Come on, let's go back to the castle."

"Right behind you!" Simmons said as they walked in together.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Pikachu and Yoshi…_

 **BGM: Argue For and Against (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as he was chasing a shiny rabbit with Yoshi right behind him. They were going all over the place, then the bunny hid behind a bush as Pikachu and Yoshi dove right on in, proceeding to try and find it, until something stepped on Pikachu's tail. "PIKA!" Pikachu cried before unleashing Thunderbolt… and then the rabbit hopped out as Pikachu chased after him, while Yoshi emerged from the bush, smoldering and coughing out smoke.

"Yo…" Yoshi apologized before snapping out of it before chasing the rabbit, and then used his tongue to grab the rabbit, but the rabbit made a sharp turn and got Pikachu instead… and then the next thing he knew, he was inside a Yoshi egg. "Yo?" Yoshi wondered, scratching the back of his head and seeing the rabbit going around as he saw the egg and had an idea, as he grabbed the egg, aimed directly at the rabbit and threw it, as the egg hit the rabbit to knock him out… And the egg cracked to reveal a KO'd Pikachu.

"Cha…" Pikachu groaned as Yoshi picked up the shiny rabbit.

"Yo yo!" Yoshi grinned as Pikachu got back up and saw it in Yoshi's hand.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled, and then his ears twitched as he turned his head and they saw a lot more shiny rabbits, causing them to jawdrop before they looked at each other and nodded before they went to go get them all.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Hazy Maze Cave…_

 **BGM: Cave Dungeon (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"Well, this is one way to collect the eight coins…" Iris said as she and Xena were on the lift, going very slowly to get the red coins.

"Sigh… well _this_ is boring." Xena said. "Hmm, I wonder how the others are doing…"

* * *

 _With FVY…_

As for the rest of team CFVY, they were navigating the toxic maze… which wasn't a problem for Yatsuhashi since the toxic mist only went to his knees… but as for Velvet and Fox… well, they had to climb up Yatsuhashi's back for safety.

"I had no intentions of giving a piggyback ride." Yatsuhashi said as he was walking without a care in the world, and he absolutely didn't mind the Snifits and the Monty Moles throwing stuff at them… mostly because the Monty Moles were blinded by the mist and they accidentally threw rocks at the Snifits, causing them to shoot back at them.

As he was walking, Velvet and Fox saw a ledge as they both scrambled off of Yatsuhashi's back, held their breath and went up to get on the ledge and they quickly went through the door. "…Guys?" Yatsuhashi asked before they slammed the door, causing him to sweatdrop as they were actually close to an elevator as Yatsuhashi went on top of it and went up where he found a Power Star as he took it, and in the other room, Velvet and Fox found another one.

While in the other area, Xena and Iris finally grabbed the final red coin as the Power Star appeared in their hands. "Well, it's about time!" Iris impatiently said.

"Tell me about it." Xena sighed.

* * *

 _With Fox and Velvet…_

"I wonder how Coco is doing." Velvet wondered.

"I'm sure she's fine." Fox said.

* * *

 _Back at Coconut Mall_

 **BGM: Main Theme - Beach (Fire Emblem Awakening)**

"Alright, now _this_ is more like it!" Coco's voice was heard as Female Robin, Bayonetta, the cashier, and a few Toads were roasting marshmallows around a campfire… which was actually the dress that Coco tore off and Female Robin used Arcfire on it to burn it.

The door opened up as they looked to see Lucina in a more modest dress. In fact, Coco had picked out a lighter blue dress with white at the bottom, complete with puffy sleeves.

"What do you think?" Coco asked.

"Hmm, seems a little… bland." Bayonetta said.

"I've seen worse." Female Robin said.

"Alright, I've got a few more outfits for her!" Coco said.

 _More like a billion…_ Lucina thought as Coco shoved her back in, and then Lucina came out in a sporty look, complete with a hat, a baseball bat, and an umpire shirt.

"Eh, too sporty." The cashier said.

Next was a dress that looked similar to Peach's outfit.

"Too peachy." Female Robin said.

Next was a light blue bikini… but the top was a _bit_ too small.

Bayonetta whistled. "I like it!"

"Chrom's gonna kill her." Female Robin groaned.

Next was a more modest bikini.

"Now _that_ I like." Female Robin said.

"Eh, I liked the other one better." Bayonetta said.

Next was a skin tight outfit that looked oddly like Samus' Zero Suit.

"All you need is give her a ponytail." A Toad said.

"Yeah, and a gun!"

"Can I have a say in this?" Lucina asked.

"Nope." Coco pushed her back in.

Next was oddly an Easter outfit, complete with a white bunny hat with bunny ears.

"Hmm, add a blue scarf and an Easter egg and you got yourself a deal." Bayonetta said.

"Sorry, we're out of those." A cashier said.

Then next came a red and blue superhero outfit with a red cape and a red 'S' on the torso.

"What is this, a comic book convention?!" A Toad exclaimed.

"…What if you make Lucina blonde…?" Another Toad wondered.

"Goodness, I don't remember _these!"_ The cashier exclaimed.

Then came Lucina with her hair nearly covering her left eye and looked like she was wearing one of those Gears of War outfits.

"Okay seriously, WHERE are you finding all this?" The cashier wondered.

"You don't remember any of this? I'm surprised." A Toad said.

"Hmm… nah." Bayonetta said.

"I seriously do not like this." Lucina complained.

Next came a violet tank top with a few Fire Flowers on it, and some ripped up jeans, complete with flip flops.

"Yes, that's perfect!" Both Bayonetta and Female Robin exclaimed as the Toads gave them the thumbs up.

"Hmm!" Lucina looked at it. "I like this!"

"My work here is done." Coco smirked. "Now, let's try a few more outfits!"

"Oh gods..."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Lethal Lava Land…_

 **BGM: Fort Fire Bros (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Argh!" Sarge growled as he had visited it again, but this time as he was walking around, _three_ Bullies were pestering him as he shot them into the lava. "What is _with_ these son of bitches and pushing me around?" He growled and then another Big Bully landed behind him.

"You want a piece of me?" Sarge asked with a growl as the Big Bully proceeded to run at him, but Sarge shot it a few times before punching it into the lava. "See if you like _that!"_ He said… and then a Power Star emerged from the lava and appeared in front of him. "Oh! Well, how about that." He said as he took it with a chuckle. "Alright, now to get the hell out of this place."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In Shifting Sand Land…_

 **BGM: Lethal Lava Land (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"Phew, those weird boxes were insane!" Doc said as he looked at the pyramid and attempted to climb it, but a tornado emerged from some quicksand and pulled Doc in. "WHOA WHOA WHOOOOOOOOOOOA!" He yelled as he flew up high in the air and then landed right on top of the pyramid, where a Power Star was waiting for him. "Aww, so much for going in!" He sighed and then he took the Power Star… but as he was going to go into the pyramid, the portal sucked him in and spat him out of the wall. "Aww!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with Mario…_

"Hmm…" Mario walked into the Star shaped door and saw some kind of portal in front of him as he curiously walked over to it, then noticed a ? block near him as he hit it and then a Penguin Suit popped out. It landed in his arms and then he looked at the portal, giving him the idea to put it on and then he walked in… and next thing he knew, he fell into a huge body of water.

He had just entered Dire Dire Docks.

 **BGM: Dire Dire Docks/Jolly Roger Bay**

"Mama Mia!" Mario exclaimed before he came back to his senses. "Phew, glad I grabbed this." He said as he swam down, seeing a few Cheep Cheeps going about their day. He also saw some Sushi minding their business and a manta ray just going about its day as he kept going deeper and deeper until he saw a passageway. He swam through it, then swam up… and then swam back down and then kept swimming until he was in an entirely new area as he swam up to the surface, only to discover a submarine in the middle of the room, and he had noticed Bowser's Emblem on it.

"Bowser has a submarine?" He wondered as he got on the surface, proceeding to hop on some platforms and then investigated the submarine before he did a triple jump to see the hatch… and then he heard two familiar voices as he curiously went on in… to see Ren and Nora.

"Oh my goodness! There's so many colorful buttons!" Nora exclaimed.

"I wouldn't touch anything." Ren warned and then saw Mario in penguin form. "Oh, hello Mario."

"AAAAH! A PENGUIN!" Nora yelled as she quickly ran over and hugged him tightly. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"A-Ack…!" Mario cried out for air… before Nora's bear hug made the Penguin suit disappear.

"…Wait, Mario?" Nora asked before blushing in embarrassment and dropping him. "Oops! Sorry!"

"It's alright." Mario said, dusting himself off. "So, what were you guys doing in here?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Oh, we just woke up together in this submarine." Nora said… before realizing what she said. "Wait, no! No! Not _together,_ together, it's more like… um… we… uh…" Steam was coming out of her ears. "Agh! Help me out, Ren!"

"You brought this upon yourself." Ren said as both of them laughed while Nora frowned.

"Not helping!" Nora sighed.

"Well, come on, let's-a go. I saw a Power Star on the top of this Submarine."

"Cool!" Nora grinned as they climbed up the ladder… until something shiny caught Nora's attention as she curiously looked at it. "Oooh, what's _this_ button do?" She asked.

"Nora, wait!" Ren exclaimed, but it was too late.

 **"Self-Destruct sequence initiated. T-Minus thirty seconds."**

Mario blinked. "Bowser has a self-destruct button in a sub? That's bad design." He said.

"You're welcome!" Nora giggled as they both rolled their eyes as they proceeded to climb out and then grabbed the Power Star as a portal opened up as they all ran in and the portal closed _just_ when the submarine blew itself up.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with Coco…_

"Thanks for everything… uh…"

"Coco. Friend of Team RWBY."

Lucina's eyes lit up. "Oh, you've met them? So did I!"

"We all did." Female Robin chuckled. "You should've seen Ruby's face when she saw me _and_ my male counterpart."

"Or Corrin and his female counterpart." Bayonetta chuckled.

Coco laughed. "I imagine." She said and turned around. "See ya!" She waved and walked off… and as she did, she saw something in the corner of her eye. "Is that… Ruby?" She wondered as she curiously went to investigate, and then she saw Dark RWB and Meta walking near the town square. _Why are they dressed differently… and why is Yang in armor… if that's actually Yang at all?_ She wondered.

Coco proceeded to follow them in secret, hoping that she was undetected… however…

"We have someone following us." Dark Ruby said. "Meta."

Meta growled… and then he disappeared.

 _What the…?_ She wondered as Coco looked around, wondering where the big armored guy went… and then Meta appeared behind Coco, deactivating his cloak… and then he pulled out his Brute Shot and aimed directly at her… and then he shot her. "AGH!" Coco yelled, as she slammed right into a building.

 **BGM: Hunter of the Dark (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix)**

Coco got back up, growling. "Cheap shot…" She growled as several Toads and Koopas saw this as she glared at Meta who aimed his Brute Shot at her. "You want to rumble? I'll be more than happy to!" She said and then pulled out her briefcase as it transformed into its minigun form and shot Meta, but Meta ran around to avoid the bullets while everyone ducked and covered.

Meta proceeded to turn invisible again and then he ran forward and punched Coco away, knocking her a few feet. She shook it off and then had the minigun retract and then she proceeded to whack Meta on the head, hitting him but he was still standing, but a little dizzy. Thought he wasn't expecting the briefcase to hit as hard.

Coco wiped some blood from her mouth and then had it transform again, shooting Meta as she landed a few hits. He growled and shot Coco with his Brute Shot, but the grenades exploded once the bullets hit them as Meta growled and then went invisible while Coco shot wildly through the smoke and then Meta kicked her away, knocking the Minigun off of her as she landed on her back.

"Nnngh…" Coco growled, as she looked around, as their fight attracted a few Grimm. "Damned pest…" She growled as she saw her weapon near her as she went to retrieve it, but a circle of fire surrounded the minigun, luckily not burning it, but it prevented Coco from retrieving her weapon as she weakly looked around.

"Alright, who did that?! Show yourself!" She ordered, and then suddenly, a scythe was placed on her neck.

"One move and you're dead."

Coco clenched her fists, seeing Dark Weiss and Dark Blake appearing and then Meta reemerged from thin air. "So… tell me, Ruby… did Bowser brainwash you or something?"

"Don't you _dare_ mention that bitch!"

"…Okay, so you're definitely not her, but you sound so much like her." Coco said.

"If you really want to know, we're clones." Dark Ruby said.

"Clones? Don't know how that's possible… but this just got a whole lot more fun." Coco smirked, raising her foot and stomping on Dark Ruby's foot, causing her to yell in agony as Coco then elbowed her in the gut to knock her back, but as she got ready to take on Dark Weiss and Dark Blake, Meta had appeared behind her and karate chopped the back of her neck to knock her out.

"You little whore!" Dark Ruby growled, aiming her scythe directly at her. "You're going to pay for that!" She said, raising her scythe to kill Coco… but before she could gut her, something moved in the corner of her eye, as a Chain Chomp was coming right for her as her eyes widened as she quickly backflipped to avoid being bitten.

"Arcfire!" A voice called out as Dark Weiss quickly avoided the attack while Dark Blake avoided a sword from Lucina, then they noticed the Grimm were killed.

"You stay away from her!" Lucina ordered as they surrounded Coco.

"It's a good thing my gut told me something was wrong when we heard some explosions." Bayonetta said. "Now, you either be good and leave her alone, or face _us."_ She said. "And let me tell you, my pet is _hungry."_ She threatened as the Chain Chomp growled.

"Tsk… why is there always fucking reinforcements?" Dark Ruby growled and using her semblance, she grabbed Meta, Dark Weiss and Dark Blake away from them and took off to a different location of Toad Town and resumed time. But to the others, it was a blink-and-you-miss-it moment.

 **End BGM**

"Why were Ruby, Weiss and Blake attacking their friend?" Lucina asked.

"They weren't exactly who they say they were." Bayonetta said. "Something tells me… something went down when they were with their angel friend."

"Come on, we need to get her checked in to the hospital." Female Robin said, picking up Coco and gently placing her on the Chain Chomp. "Be careful with her, alright?" She asked as the Chain Chomp nodded while Bayonetta found Coco's scroll and picked it up.

"Hmm…" Bayonetta took a picture of Coco on top of the Chain Chomp and on instinct, she found her team and texted them.

 _"Get Mario. We'll meet you at the hospital."_ She texted and then sent the picture too as they set off to the Mushroom Kingdom hospital.

A few minutes later, Velvet, Fox, Yatsuhashi and Mario, who just changed into his Dr. Mario outfit, burst into the hospital.

"Doctor!" A Toad Nurse called out to him. "She's in room 104!"

"Thank you." Mario nodded as they ran into the room, where the others were waiting.

"Oh good, you got the text." Bayonetta said as she was leaning on a wall, Female Robin sitting on a chair and reading through her spells and Lucina was looking over Coco.

"What happened?!" Velvet asked.

"Some unlady-like girls attacked Coco, along with a brute in armor." Bayonetta explained. "And to top it off, they had the appearances of RWBY… excluding Yang."

Yatsuhashi's eyes widened. "They took on their appearances?!"

"Yes… but they had a darker color scheme." Lucina said.

"Hmm…" Bayonetta rubbed her chin in thought. "I just remembered something. I recall Pit telling me and the rest of the Smashers all about his adventures with RWBY… and later, JNPR." She said. "He mentioned something about Pandora's Mirror of Truth and how it created dark versions of them, and not to mention a doppleganger of Pit as well."

"I wasn't there at the time." Mario admitted, fixing up Coco who was groaning.

"Oh, that's right… you weren't." Bayonetta nodded. "I also recall that they killed Dark Yang…"

"So, what could this mean?" Lucina asked.

"Something truly horrible." Female Robin gravely said.

"Indeed." Mario looked out the window, directly at Peach's Castle. "I have a feeling… that this is _just_ the beginning."

* * *

 **I was also going to have a Saints Row the Third reference for Lucina's clothing, but as I was looking up Laura Bailey's list of characters she played in video games... well, it** ** _really_** **wasn't much help when I got to Saint's Row. DX**

 **Also, how about that Nintendo Direct?**


	9. The Return of Dark RWB

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Lord Bowser! Lord Bowser!" A Koopa came running in to the throne room.

"What is it?" Bowser asked as he was talking with Kamek.

"We got a problem! Your submarine has blown up!"

"My WHAT?!" Bowser yelled. "You mean to tell me that a sneaky get away with Peach just… blew up?! Who would do such-…" He paused, growling. "Mario…! How did _he_ know about it in Dire Dire Docks?!"

"He was accompanied by a ninja and a hyperactive girl with a hammer. That's what a few Ninjis saw."

"A ninja and a hyperact-… you mean Greninja's with them now?"

"No, not Greninja. I think he goes by the name of Ren."

"Oooh, right…" Bowser rubbed his chin. "And that hyperactive girl was with them too… ugh, that's great. Who the HELL put those two knuckleheads in my submarine?" He asked as Kamek started sweating buckets.

 _How was I supposed to know my magic sent those two there?!_ Kamek asked.

"I don't know, but one of the Ninjis heard that the self-destruct sequence was activated."

"Self-… Okay, remind me to roast the designer of that submarine and THEN throw them into the lava dungeon."

"Didn't _you_ design it?"

"I had some help." He admitted. "When I find that guy who put a self-destruct button in my submarine, so help me…"

"SIRE!" A Shy Guy came running in. "We have a situation!"

"What, they got all the Power Stars already?"

"Thankfully, no, but we got a bigger situation! I was walking around in Toad Town when I saw the most craziest thing! Team RWBY has been freed and they've gone off the deep end!"

"…Eh? Define deep end."

"Like went to the dark side! They attacked one of their friends without mercy!"

Bowser raised an eyebrow. "Last I checked, those rotten teenagers fought evil… like _me."_

"Yes, but-"

"Are they wearing dark clothing, perhaps?" Kamek asked.

"Yes! …Why?"

"Cause I'm seeing them approaching the castle as we speak." Kamek said as they looked out the windows to see Team Dark RWB and Meta approaching the castle.

"…That's the tackiest outfit I've _ever_ seen on that blonde." Hammer Bro said.

"It's an improvement. Hides her face too." Boomerang Bro piped up.

"Does Red have a blue look?" Roman took a look. "Huh… maybe I should start calling her little blue now."

"I think the ice queen went all fire princess, and dyed her hair black." One of the Goombas spoke up.

"And that girl with the bow dyed her hair white, and her clothes look a bit faded." Another Goomba said. It would appear that Dark RWB don't have the powers of Pandora that they stole, or at least aren't using them right now.

"They look a little sinister." Bowser rubbed his chin. "I wonder if they'll attack their friends." He said. "…Kamek, conjure up a monitor. I wanna see this!"

"Coming right up, your nastiness!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Whomp's Fortress…_

 **BGM: Throwback Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Hmm… something about this wall…" Nora mused, looking at them while Ren was nowhere to be seen. She could hear something from the top corner of the wall, so she proceeded to pull out her hammer and switched it to her grenade launcher with a smirk, and then pulled the trigger, blasting a hole in the wall to reveal a Power Star. "Aww yeah!" She grinned as she ran over to pick it up, and as she hopped off and landed in the water, she then heard footsteps as she turned to see Ren with a Power Star in his hands. "Oooh, where'd you find that?"

"I found this in a glass case, it appeared after I stepped on a switch." Ren explained.

"Oh, cool!" Nora grinned as they hopped into the portal.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Jolly Roger Bay…_

 **BGM: Dire Dire Docks (Super Mario 64 DS)**

Luigi and Daisy both swam down together towards the cave, both of them in their own thoughts and wondering how they would both confess their love for one another. They then went into the cave, and as they did, they hopped out of the water and they both walked around it, where a Goomba proceeded to chomp down on their legs as they were not paying attention, which also got rid of their powerups.

"Yowch!" Daisy growled before violently kicking the Goomba into the water.

"Yeesh…" Luigi sweatdropped.

"Yeah… that hurt." Daisy winced as they walked around until they discovered a cage-like area with a crystal like orb floating in the middle of it. "Okay… so what do we do with this?" She wondered as they looked around and then Luigi noticed something; it was a switch on the floor and a red ? block near it. He stepped on a switch to activate the Switch Star and then hit the ? block, and out came a see through green cap.

"Hello, what's this?" Luigi wondered as he put it on, and to his surprise, he turned invisible. "Mama mia!" He exclaimed as he had the crazy idea to run through the metal gate as he ran to it, and went right through it, much to his surprise that he didn't bonk his nose on it. He hopped up the platforms, broke the crystal and grabbed the star

But to Daisy, she heard the crystal shattering on its own and the Star was floating towards her. "What the…?" She wondered as Luigi took the invisible cap off and switched back to his regular hat. "Whoa! Where the hell did you come from?!" She asked in surprise.

"Invisibility cap." He said, tossing it to her as she looked at it, curiously looking at it as she took her crown off and put it on her head, as _she_ turned invisible.

"Whoa! This is cool!" Daisy exclaimed before taking it off. "You might wanna keep that just in case."

"Yeah." He nodded and put it in his pocket as they walked into a portal.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Pit…_

Pit hopped out of the Cool, Cool Mountain painting as he had a Star in his hand and the Twinbellows Cannon in his other hand. "Phew, got that Switch star in that frozen pond." He said and shivered. "Still… I should've worn something warmer." He chuckled and walked out of the door as he went to go get another one, when all of a sudden, he heard a loud 'thud' from the front door. "Huh?" He turned to the front, as he heard another loud thud.

On instinct, he summoned the Palutena Bow. He wasn't liking this at all, and he was about to start attacking whoever was about to barge on through, as the pounding attracted Nyx, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Sarge and Simmons, who were in the middle of a pleasant chat when they heard the pounding.

"What's going on?" Sarge asked.

"I dunno… but I'm not liking it." Pit quietly said as they readied their weapons… as the pounding got louder and louder… and then the doors exploded, sending dust everywhere as they shielded their eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Pit."

 _That voice…_ Pit thought as the dust settled as he opened his eyes to see Dark Ruby, along with her comrades. "Oh no… what are YOU doing here?!"

"Revenge." Dark Ruby smirked. "Where's that whore of a girlfriend of yours?"

"I won't _tell_ you where she is!" He said, aiming his Palutena bow at her.

"Wait, what's with the hostility?!" Nyx asked in confusion, not knowing about what happened when RWBY was with Pit.

"I'll tell you what. Ruby has gone Blue! Now we gotta kill the Blue traitor!" Sarge shouted.

"It's not them, they're clones." Ren told them while taking out his weapons.

"And these guys are serious business!" Nora readied her hammer.

"Clones?" Simmons asked. "Is there anything this place doesn't have?!"

"Oh good, that means Ruby hasn't gone Blue!" Sarge said, aiming his shotgun at them.

"…Spread out. I'll deal with the angel." Dark Ruby said as her team nodded and took off, but Meta took one look at Pyrrha and turned his invisibility cloak on… and before Pyrrha could do anything, a hand grabbed her neck and Meta took off with her, dragging her across the wall in the process.

"Pyrrha!" Nora and Ren both exclaimed and ran after them while Dark Blake blinded Nyx, Sarge and Simmons before she ran over to knock the trio out before they went into the other rooms.

 **BGM: Boss Battle (Red vs Blue)**

Dark Ruby proceeded to slash Pit with her scythe, slashing him a few times as he blocked the attacks. He quickly slashed back at her, both of them blocking their attacks, glaring at each other too. "You're pathetic! I'll find Ruby and END her! She'll pay for what she did to Dark Yang!"

"That was Yang, NOT Ruby!"

"I don't care!" Dark Ruby exclaimed, kicking him back as she stopped time and proceeded to slash him to pieces before stopping time. He yelped and winced, but he stayed strong and proceeded to fire a few arrows, but to his annoyance, Dark Ruby deflected them away and slashed him over and over again. He kept blocking before he swept kicked her to knock her off her feet before slashing her away, but Dark Ruby recovered, then she stopped time again and then slashed him a few times before aiming at his knees and shot them both before resuming time.

"GAAAAH!" He yelled before she kicked him in the gut to knock him over and she grabbed him by the throat.

"If you won't tell me where she is… I'll fucking murder you. So tell me where she is!"

"B-bite me!"

"…So be it!" She growled, pressing the scythe on his neck and was ready to slit his throat… when a hammer was thrown and hit her over the head. "Argh!" She yelled.

 **End BGM**

"Leave him alone!" Luigi's voice called out.

"Oh… trying to play the hero?" Dark Ruby asked, shoving Pit to the side and aiming her scythe at him, and then saw that Daisy came up to accompany him. _…Perfect!_ She thought with a smirk as she disappeared in front of his eyes… and then Luigi heard a yelp as he turned around, holding her scythe around Daisy's neck.

"…I know you're not Ruby."

"Oh good, you're not an idiot." She smirked. "However… are you brave enough to save this girl?"

"Don't you lay a finger on her or I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Dark Ruby asked with a smirk. "Nothing? Cower in the corner and cry and ask for someone else to assist you? Why don't you just go on home?"

"D-don't… listen to her…!" Daisy said.

"Quiet, you!" Dark Ruby ordered. "Or your blood will spill all over your tank top!"

"Release her!" Luigi ordered.

"HA! And you'll do what?" Dark Ruby asked. "As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing more than a phony… and while we're at it, your _mustache_ is a stupid fake ass phony too!"

Luigi's face darkened. "…Did you just…"

Pit groaned, getting back up. "Ow…"

"Pit… my hammer." He requested as Pit looked at the hammer that Luigi had thrown and threw it to him as Luigi grabbed it. "Go find Ruby and the others… I've got a bone to pick with her." He said.

"Got it!"

Luigi glared at her and then nodded at Daisy who nodded back at him as she moved her foot a little. "What are _you_ going to do about it? As far as I'm concerned, you-" Luigi swiftly hammered Dark Ruby's foot. "YAAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed as Daisy elbowed her and used an uppercut.

"Never _dare_ insult the mustache." Luigi said threateningly with a dark glare as he and Daisy got ready to fight her.

 **BGM: Big Bang! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

Luigi dug in his pockets and pulled out a Fire Flower, absorbing it and proceeding to throw fireballs at her but Dark Ruby quickly slashed them away as Daisy came running over and punching her in the gut and kicking her away, but Dark Ruby recovered before she disappeared in front of them. She then reappeared behind them, slashing them both away and shooting them from her scythe, knocking them both away from each other as she went straight for Luigi.

Luigi got back up and saw this as he formed a fireball in his hand as he tossed it up and hammered it straight for her, but Dark Ruby slashed it in half and they both hit a wall, luckily the wall didn't catch on fire. Luigi proceeded to hammer her repeatedly, but she blocked every attack and slashed him away before jumping over him and kicking him in the head to send him away, but Luigi recovered… while Daisy got back up and proceeded to throw her crown at her to hit her.

"Gah…!" Dark Ruby winced, rubbing her forehead… and then Luigi threw his hammer at her, hitting her squarely in the head. "AGH!" She cried as she nearly fell over as Luigi proceeded to use Luigi Missile to headbutt her in the gut to make her keel over, then Luigi used an uppercut.

Dark Ruby recovered and proceeded to stop time, and as she did, she kicked Luigi to a wall and then threw Daisy's crown back at her… and then Dark Ruby grabbed Luigi's hammer and threw it back at him, then she resumed time as both Luigi and Daisy both got hit, but Luigi was hit even harder as he slammed into a wall and fell unconscious.

"There. Much better." Dark Ruby said as she walked forward straight for Luigi.

"Agh…" Daisy groaned and then saw what she was about to do as she gasped as she ran forward and tackled her to the ground. "DON'T YOU DARE!" She yelled, as she proceeded to pull her hair.

"YAGH! GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed, proceeding to roll and got on top of Daisy instead, pressing her hands on top of her neck, and holding her down. "What's the matter? You looked like a strong girl!" She taunted as Daisy glared at her, grabbing on to her arms.

"Go. To. HELL." She yelled, squeezing her hands to try and crush her arms, but Dark Ruby removed one of her hands and proceeded to punch her repeatedly before getting off of her and kicking her toward a wall.

"I'll take _you_ to hell." Dark Ruby said, looking at Luigi's hammer as she went over to pick it up as Luigi groaned as he tried to get up, but she backhanded him to knock him down. "Stay down." She said as she picked up the hammer and walked over to Daisy… but Luigi snapped out of it, and with the strength he had left, he tackled Dark Ruby to the ground and held on to her legs. "Get. OFF. OF. ME."

"No! I won't… I won't let you harm the woman I love!" He declared as Daisy's eyes widened, gasping a little.

"Oh, isn't that just fuckin' pathetic." Dark Ruby said, kicking Luigi in the face repeatedly, but he wouldn't let go, no matter how much the pain seared through his face and body, he _refused_ to let go. "Dammit! Get off!" She growled as she did one swift kick hard enough to knock Luigi out.

"No!" Daisy exclaimed as Dark Ruby stood up.

"Well, if you want to die so badly… THEN BE MY FUCKING GUEST!" She yelled, as she got ready to hammer Luigi's face in while also stopping time and shooting Daisy in the knee to slow her down before she resumed time.

"GAH!" Daisy yelled, falling over.

"Farewell, loser!" Dark Ruby said, raising her arms up with the hammer, ready to seal Luigi's fate… when a gunshot was heard and the hammer was knocked off her hands. "Agh… what?!"

 **End BGM**

"Hey you." A familiar voice said. "Leave Luigi alone."

"…You…" Dark Ruby quietly said as she turned to see Ruby up on a railing with her scythe out in its gun mode.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"Yoshi Yo!" Yoshi exclaimed, as they finally got the key with RWBY's emblem on it.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried and then they heard Pit's footsteps as they turned to him, as he panted.

"Is that… the key for RWBY?"

"Yo."

"I need it." Pit said and explained to the two what is going on, as their eyes widened, and then the next thing they knew, Meta threw Pyrrha to the gardens right behind them, growling in the process.

"Yo yo." Yoshi said, tossing it to him as Pit took it.

"Thanks." He said as he ran off, noticing that Dark Weiss was facing against Xena and Iris and Dark Blake was going against Penny and Doc. Pit wanted to help, but he _had_ to go rescue the girls no matter what. He pressed on, and then he went to the door and quickly slapped the lock into the key and unlocked it, where he opened the doors. "Guys! Come on out, hurry!"

"What seems to be the problem?" Yang asked as Ruby went to hug Pit as they both hugged

"Dark RWBY's back… or in this case, Dark RWB and Meta."

"WHAT?!" The four yelled as they quickly took off.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

Dark Ruby smirked. "Now that you're here, let's get down to business!" She exclaimed, her dark eyes glowing red as time had stopped… and to Daisy, both of them disappeared.

"Nnngh… where'd they go…?"

* * *

 _At Bowser in the Fire Sea…_

Ruby had appeared on a platform surrounded by bombs, above lava, but before she could ask where she was, Dark Ruby kicked her to the side to knock her down.

"Oh, how I've waited so long for this." Dark Ruby said.

Ruby recovered and then she readied her scythe while activating the Rose Palm. "Let's do this." Ruby said.

"Bring it, bitch!"

Both of them glared at each other, ready to deal the first strike… and then they both ran straight for each other and slashed each other, but both of them clashed.

 **BGM: Red Like Roses Part II (RWBY)**

They both jumped back as Ruby proceeded to shoot her with Crescent Rose, but Dark Ruby ran around the bullets as she ran straight forward to her and proceeded to slash her repeatedly, but Ruby blocked the attack and sweep kicked Dark Ruby down before using her Rose Palm to send her back.

Dark Ruby used her scythe to stab the ground to stop herself from going off as she proceeded to shoot Ruby repeatedly, but Ruby used her semblance to dodge the attack as she used her semblance again to slam into Dark Ruby and then kicked her up as she jumped up and slashed her down to the ground.

Dark Ruby rolled out of the way once Ruby was about to land on her as she got back up and slashed her repeatedly, but Ruby blocked each attack, then Dark Ruby's eyes glowed to stop time. Rhe proceeded to punch her in the gut and used a spinning kick to knock her back and then resumed time as Ruby slid a few feet and was writing a little, but then she noticed Dark Ruby coming down as Ruby quickly raised her scythe to block it, her blade inches from her nose.

"You will _pay_ for what you did to Dark Yang!"

"That wasn't me! Yang killed her, not me!"

"I don't care! You prevented me from helping her AND you're the one responsible for Hades' demise!"

"I wasn't the only one responsible!"

"Yes you are! You led the team, and you KILLED my comrades! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Ruby growled and proceeded to kick Dark Ruby off of her. "You have to understand! I didn't kill Dark Yang… that was all on Yang! And we _had_ to kill Hades!"

"But you were a part of it… I don't care if Weiss did it, I don't care if Blake did it, I don't care if that pathetic angel or that bimbo did it! This is all on you!"

Ruby sighed in annoyance. "Oh brother…" She grumbled as she ran forward and slashed Dark Ruby repeatedly, but she blocked the attack and slashed upward to disarm Ruby as she got ready to attack, but Ruby fired her Rose Palm to knock her back. She used her semblance to grab Crescent Rose again as she aimed directly at her and pulled the trigger, as a bullet went straight to her but Dark Ruby quickly dodged, as the bullet hit a bomb as it hit a bomb and caused a huge explosion. The girls proceeded to go at once more, slashing each other repeatedly before Dark Ruby kicked her in the gut and slashed her a few times, nicking her cheek and nearly getting her eyes as she jumped back.

"Dammit!" Dark Ruby cursed.

"What good will come out of it if you destroy _my_ eyes?"

"It's called pay back, you whore! But I'll do _more_ than gouging your eyes out!"

Ruby growled, as they both attacked each other some more, but then remembered what Sonic had taught her in the Smash Mansion. _It's worth a shot._ She thought as she used her semblance to rise up in the air, before quickly coming down on top of her to knock Dark Ruby down. A makeshift Homing Attack, if you will.

"Agh!"

Ruby then proceeded to use her semblance again as she went around her a few times while Dark Ruby was still a bit dazed… and then Ruby added her Rose Palm to the mix to add a little more momentum, and before Dark Ruby could react, a tornado formed around her, picking up Dark Ruby as it was similar to the Sonic Tornado, though it was more of a Ruby Tornado.

"Wh-what…?!" Dark Ruby exclaimed as Ruby stopped herself as she jumped up and placed the Rose Palm directly at her side and shot her at point blank… as Dark Ruby was launched straight to a bomb and the bomb exploded, sending Dark Ruby flying and then she landed in the middle of the arena, trying to get up… but fell to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

Ruby landed near her, happily smiling that it worked.

 _"Nice job, Ruby! You're getting the hang of that Homing Attack and Tornado down!"_

 _"Wahoo! …Hey, can you teach me how to spin dash next?"_

 _"Um… that might be a little hard considering it's more suitable for… hedgehogs, if you will."_

 _"Aww…"_

 _"Don't sweat it, I think it'd be impossible for humans to try out."_

 _"Fair point."_

 _"Now, let's get to trying out that Triangle Jump!"_

 _"Got it!"_

Ruby looked down at her dark counterpart as she looked at the Dark Crescent Rose as she picked it up, before looking at Dark Ruby, who was groaning.

She then had this thought that pressed her mind. _"Kill her! Kill her! She's down! Use her weapon against her!"_

"Agh... no..." She groaned, holding on to her head. "I... kill Grimm, not...!"

Flashbacks appeared in her head, how Dark Ruby tormented her, beat her up and nearly dropped her to her death hadn't Dark Pit stepped in to save her. These thoughts kept pounding in her head. _"She did this to you! It'd be better if you ended her!"_

"No... I won't...!" Ruby groaned, desperately trying to _not_ kill her.

 _"No mercy! She's better off dead!"_

"She... she...!" Ruby closed her eyes, covering her ears as the thoughts kept pounding her, making her scream in agony... until something kicked her in the gut to knock her down.

"Get away from her!" Dark Blake growled as she had picked up the unconscious Dark Ruby. She had looked beat up herself, as Blake had done a number on her. She then picked up Dark Crescent Rose and then went off into a portal.

"Nngh…" Ruby rubbed her head as she looked around. "Who was... that?" She wondered, then noticing Dark Ruby gone and the dark thoughts vanished as she sighed. "Great, she's still on the loose." She said as she sat down and sighed, while wondering where those dark thoughts came from... and then in the corner of her eye, she saw a flash as a key landed in front of her.

She walked over to the key and picked it up, and then the next thing she knew, a bright light enveloped her as she appeared right back outside near Dire Dire Docks. "…Am I still in the castle?" She wondered as she heard a 'thud' as she turned to the source before running upstairs.

* * *

 _With Meta and Pyrrha…_

Pyrrha fell on one knee, groaning as she had put up quite a fight with Meta who looked beat up himself. Nora and Ren were not looking so hot either… but Meta was only interested in Pyrrha, as Pyrrha heard a deep throaty "Carolina"… at least, that's what she _thought_ she heard from his growling.

"Who's… who's Carolina?" She wondered, but before she could get her answer, Meta was right there and kicked her to the ground, pressing his hands on her neck.

Meta growled, ready to kill this amazon warrior… the warrior that looked just like Carolina… but he knew that this _wasn't_ her, but she dared to have a voice similar to hers, and he _wasn't_ happy as he kept choking her, while Pyrrha could barely breathe, desperately trying to get his death grip off of her neck, but her strength was slowly weakening… her vision and hearing were blurring… but before all hope was lost, she could barely make out a blonde tackling Meta to the ground and away from Pyrrha.

"Jaune…?" Pyrrha asked before losing consciousness.

 **BGM: One Who Gets in Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

Meta got back up, seeing Yang in front of him. "That's enough out of you!" She said as Meta growled as he cracked his knuckles and proceeded to punch her, but she blocked him with her palm, as she knew that Pyrrha had exhausted him… just the way she liked it as she smirked and punched him away.

Yang then jumped up and proceeded to land in front of him, punching him repeatedly but Meta blocked as best he could and then punched her in the gut before using an uppercut to knock her back and then he tried to grab his Brute Shot, but remember that the amazon warrior used her semblance to send the Brute Shot away from her as he had the idea to impale her with it.

Meta growled and proceeded to punch Yang again, but Yang blocked it and twisted it before sending him to the ground and punched him repeatedly… but Meta knew that he had to get out of her before this crazy blonde killed him.

 **End BGM**

He then stopped time himself as he kicked Yang off of him as he grabbed his Brute Shot as he fired a shot at Yang before taking off to retreat with the others, then time resumed.

"Gah!" Yang winced as she got up and saw that she was alone. "Where'd he go…?" She wondered before growling. "Show yourself, coward!" She ordered, but no response, causing her to sigh in annoyance. "No fair, I was just getting started."

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

Luigi hissed in pain as Mario and Doc were tending to his wounds as Mario had returned from the hospital with Coco, who had bandages over her cheeks and right arm and the rest of FVY were next to her, while Lucina, Female Robin and Bayonetta went back to the Smash Mansion.

"Easy there, bro…" Mario quietly said before they moved on to Daisy who was sitting next to her while RWBY was introduced to Xena and Iris.

"…So far, Iris is the sane one…" Weiss sighed.

"You should've seen her eating at the Shy Guy buffet." Velvet said and explained what had happened.

"…I take it back!"

"So I'm not myself when I'm hungry." Iris shrugged.

"We're all unique." Nyx giggled.

"Well, I'm glad things are back to normal… somewhat." Yang said, leaning on a wall as Ruby was sitting on the couch… and then she heard something jump up next to her.

"Hmm?" She turned around to see Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu greeted.

"…Oh. My. Goodness… You are the most adorable thing I've seen!" Ruby squealed, proceeding to hug him.

"Pi!" Pikachu cried in surprise before smiling. "Cha!"

"What in Oum's name is that?" Blake asked.

"That's Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon." Pit said.

"Pikachu?" Weiss asked and knelt down. "This is a mouse?" She wondered as she looked at him as he looked at her. She stared deep into his eyes, and then his cute adorable cheeks.

"Pika?" Pikachu cutely tilted his head.

"Oh gods, it's cute!" Weiss squealed and then took Pikachu away from Ruby. "You're the most cutest thing I've seen! You're cuter than Zwei, how is that possible?!" Weiss asked, hugging Pikachu... a little too tightly.

"P-Pika...!" Pikachu said, trying to breathe.

"I have got to have Zwei meet Pikachu!" Ruby said.

"AAAH! STOP IT, YOU DOLT! MY HEART CAN'T TAKE IT!" Weiss yelled, unintentionally squeezing Pikachu even harder.

"Pi...ka...!" Pikachu cried for help... until... "Pi...ka... CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He yelled, unleashing Thunderbolt on Weiss... and Ruby.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Both of them yelled before they fell over and Pikachu landed on Weiss's stomach.

"Pika..." Pikachu sheepishly scratched the back of his head, blushing and seeming to apologize.

"Wow!" Yang grinned. "I guess Pikachu had quite the shocking personality!" She said, causing everyone, minus Nyx, to groan while Nyx laughed.

"I was gonna say that!" Nyx smiled.

"See, she liked it!" Yang grinned.

"You should've seen Samus when she first met Pikachu." Mario said. "She went from stone cold to instant sweetheart. I thought it was kinda cute."

"Yeah, but whenever I mention it, I get an ice beam to the face..." Pit groaned.

"I asked Samus about the rumor if she actually lets Pikachu sleep with her was true. All I got was a stone cold glare and she walked away from me." Luigi sighed.

Weiss shook it off and sat back up, looking at Pikachu. "Aww, you're just the cutest!" She smiled, lightly hugging Pikachu as he smiled and hugged her back… before he hopped up on Weiss' shoulder and nuzzled her neck, causing her to laugh.

"I guess Weiss made a new friend." Blake chuckled as she reached over and petted Pikachu, who let out a 'Cha!' in happiness.

"I suppose we should rest for a little bit. That battle did a number on us." Doc said.

"Agreed." Everyone nodded as they went off to check on the castle while Pyrrha was resting on another couch, sighing… mostly bothered as to wonder why that armored guy seemed to call her Carolina… but who was Carolina?

* * *

 _With Luigi and Daisy…_

"Luigi…" Daisy said as she was holding on to her arm as they were sitting under a tree in the gardens.

"Yeah?"

"Did… you actually mean what you said when Dark Ruby was attacking us?"

"Yeah… I did." He nodded. "You mean to world to me but… I couldn't figure out what to say."

 **BGM: Jolene (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Y-you…" Daisy gulped awkwardly. "You mean the world to me too… I don't know what I'd do without you." She said.

"Me too… you're… special…" He said, trying to find his words as both of them were blushing.

"Hey… Luigi?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I love you…" She said as Luigi's eyes widened before smiling.

"I love yo-" Before Luigi could finish his sentence, Daisy swiftly pressed her lips against his, catching him by surprise as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Aww… isn't that cute." Mario said, watching from afar with a smile.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Bowser…_

"Sire… what do you make of them?" Kamek asked.

"I have ONE thing to say." Bowser said. "Can I have them on my team? Like a secret weapon? That'd be amazing!"

"They _do_ have something against the good guys." Roman said and then chuckled. "So, how are we going to recruit them?"

"Let me think on that." Bowser said as the TV screen disappeared. "But first, I need to punch something. Those rotten teenagers are free now!" He complained as he walked off to a punching bag near the throne and began punching it repeatedly.

* * *

 _With Dark RWB and Meta…_

"So… now what?" Dark Weiss wondered.

"Nnngh… we'll… come back for more… we'll find a way to kill them…" Dark Ruby groaned, as Dark Weiss and Dark Blake were helping her walk, while Meta growled, vowing vengeance on that amazon warrior and that blonde.

* * *

 _With Dry Bowser…_

"I see… thank you for the intel." Dry Bowser said through a bony walkie talkie as a Dry Bones contacted him, putting them away. "Interesting… _very_ interesting." He chuckled darkly. "They could prove quite useful for my cause."

* * *

 **Originally, I had Ruby fight her dark counterpart at the top of Bob-omb Battlefield, but I thought "...No, that doesn't make sense, Bob-omb Battlefield is done." and then I thought of Bowser in the Dark World, and then I was like "Wait a minute, I can use Bowser in the Fire Sea!" So there we have it!**

 **Also, apparently, for you Super Mario Run fans out there... Daisy is confirmed to be playable. Yeah, just let that sink in.**

 **Also, the "Ruby having dark thoughts" bit? It's only gonna happen whenever Dark Ruby shows up. I mean, Dark Ruby _DID_ torment her in RWBY Uprising, so Ruby seeing her dark counterpart again _would_ bring the worst out of her.**


	10. Climbing Mountains

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for some of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"Alright! Let's do this thing!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Pit nodded.

"We still have to find the others." Simmons pointed out. "Out of all of us, only me and Sarge are the only ones saved."

"I say we do without the blues and call it good." Sarge said.

"…You do realize that Grif is still missing, right?"

"Grif is missing? Let's celebrate! …Where's the cake?"

"Peach will make it for us after we rescue her and everyone else." Mario said.

"Drat! I guess we'll have to rescue Grif and the far less superior blues! Hopefully, we'll find them dead!"

"And Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"Right, him too!" Sarge nodded.

"Now let's go!" Nora grinned as they nodded and took off to different directions, while Ruby unlocked the door for the upper floor.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Whomp's Fortress…_

 **BGM: Throwback Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"So… a 100 coins means a Power Star?" Weiss wondered as she had wandered into the room and a Toad told her about the 100 coins. She went out to grab the coins as she could, while questioning who would put coins in Goombas and Piranha Plants, but she kept reminding herself that in the Mushroom Kingdom, _anything_ is possible.

"Hmph, right…" Weiss said as she slayed a Piranha Plant to steal a blue coin. "Next thing you know, Mario starts go-karting with Bowser, as if _that'd_ ever happen." She rolled her eyes.

As she was collecting the coins and losing count of how many she collected, she came across a field with tons of Piranha Plants, sleeping away. "It feels wrong… but… I'm doing this for the Star." She said, summoning glyphs and proceeded to fire tons of icicles to destroy them and collected the last few blue coins… and then a Power Star appeared in her hand.

"Well, that was easy!" She grinned as a Piranha Plant emerged from the field, smirking at Weiss… and proceeded to chomp right on her ass. "YAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed and turned around to see it smirking. "How dare you!" She growled and proceeded to impale it to destroy it, "Hmph! Of all the nerve… sigh, I probably won't be sitting down for a few hours…" She groaned.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Jolly Roger Bay_

 **BGM: Dire Dire Docks/Jolly Roger Bay (Super Mario 64/DS)**

Velvet emerged into the cave and gasped for air… not that she needed to since she wore the Penguin diving suit, but to each their own. "100 coins… never thought that'd get me a Power Star." She said as she easily KO'd some Goombas for some easy coins and then she noticed a Blue Coin switch which she then stepped on, and blue coins appeared before her. "Oooh!" She grinned as she went to grab the blue coins… and then a Star appeared in her hands. "What do you know, that Toad was right." She grinned.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Cool Cool Mountain…_

 **BGM: Snow Mountain (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"Yoooooo!" Yoshi said, flutter jumping over a huge gap and then landed on the ground, and then Mario hopped off of him.

"Thanks!" Mario said as Yoshi nodded, high fiving each other as they walked together, taking care of Spindrifts as Yoshi collected the coins, so interested in them all of a sudden. They soon came across an area that required Mario's jumping skills. "Hmm…" He rubbed his chin in thought as he ran towards the wall and then did a triple jump, then he wall jumped off the wall and did it again to the other wall, wall jumping off and seeing the Star in front of him.

"Found you!" He grinned as he walked carefully on the ice before grabbing the Star. "Got it!" He said and looked down. "Hey Yoshi! I got the Sta-… Yoshi?" He wondered as Yoshi had wandered off to get a few more coins before the Power Star appeared in his hands.

"Yo yo!" Yoshi grinned.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Big Boo's Haunt…_

 **BGM: Haunted House (Super Mario 64/DS)**

Luigi couldn't understand it. How in the world would Nyx keep coming back to this horrid place, he'll never know… but to his chagrin, she wanted to bring him along for the ride this time as they wandered in together and was on the upper floors.

"Remind me why you dragged me up here?" Luigi asked.

"I thought maybe you'd help me with something."

"Like what?"

"With this." Nyx said, pointing to a Boo painting. "Maybe if you use your invisibility cap, you can go on through?"

"Riiiiight…" Luigi sweatdropped. "As if I can actually go through a Boo painting." He said… but then thought about how he easily went through that metal gate in Jolly Roger Bay as he sighed. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Thanks!" Nyx smiled as Luigi pulled out the Invisibility cap and put it on as he walked through it while Nyx went through a door to deal with a big Boo, while Luigi saw a humongous Mr. I in front of him.

"Oh boy…" Luigi sweatdropped as he took it off, and then the Mr. I spotted him as Luigi ran around him a few times before making it dizzy and out popped a Star once it disappeared. "I'll take that!" He said, taking it and then walked out, right when Nyx came back out with a Star in her hands.

"Sucker." Nyx chuckled.

"Destroyed another Boo?"

"Yes."

"Thought so."

"Now…" Nyx looked at the Luigi painting. "Hehehe…"

"Uh oh."

"I saw a few red coins that we all missed thanks to Daisy hurrying through trying to save you… and I _also_ noticed a Boo Painting in there too."

"Um… do I have a say in this?"

"Nope!" Nyx said, taking Luigi's hand.

"I was afraid of-" She pulled him in. "-THAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Hazy Maze Cave…_

 **BGM: Cave Dungeon (Super Mario 64/DS)**

Pyrrha stood at the edge of the water, seeing a switch in the water in the distance as she pulled out her metal tiara, taking a deep breath. "Here goes." She said and put it on before she traversed through the water and got to the switch, pressing it with her foot as the gate in front of her opened up. She walked towards the door while taking off the tiara as she saw a Star in front of her, complete with gaps that she had to jump over.

She took a deep breath. "Here goes." She whispered as she got a running start and jumped through the first gap, and with her momentum that she built, she jumped through the second gap, just barely making it and then grabbing the Power Star at the end. "I wonder how the others are doing."

* * *

 _With Yatsuhashi…_

Yatsuhashi observed the boulders rolling down the slope and into the abyss below. There were something about these boulders that intrigued him as he walked over to them and pulled out his sword, standing in front of a boulder coming towards him, and with a mighty cry, he slashed the boulder with great speed, shattering it in pieces. More started coming as he destroyed them with all his might… and as he destroyed the last one, a Power Star appeared as he smiled and grabbed it. "That takes care of that." He said as he walked off, while a few Swoopers were cowering in fear over his might.

* * *

 _With Fox…_

A huge black brick block was in pieces due to Fox punching it repeatedly and in the debris was a switch. He pressed it, and then heard something as he turned around to see the Power Star appearing in a crystal case, so he hurried up the steps and jumped over with his momentum and grabbed the star… well, he also had some help with the moving platform. "Got it." Fox said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Lethal Lava Land…_

 **BGM: Fort Fire Bros (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Pika…" Pikachu said as he was looking at the puzzle that was moving around by itself, seeming to be entranced by it, but as the puzzle completed, he happily hopped on it and safely grabbed the red coins with ease and quickly hopped off, then in the distance he saw a huge log rolling. "Pika?"

On that log was Ren as he was calmly walking across the log towards the Power Star, as he had to tread carefully… one wrong move and he'd be roasted alive as he slowly made it across and hopped over to the platforms. "…Did I just do that in one go?" He wondered as he walked over to the Power Star and picked it up.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Shifting Sand Land… well… more like in the pyramid itself._

 **BGM: Gerudo Desert (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Wow, this place is so cool." Xena said as she was walking around it with Iris while Doc was doing his own thing… and by his own thing, I mean some Silver Stars caught his attention.

"Eh, I've seen better." Iris said as they walked around and avoided the mummified Whomps, AKA the Grindels as they went through the Pyramid while avoiding the Amps in the process, having to sidle through the wall and then climbing up, and then also having to avoid the Spindel, AKA the rolling Thwomp of death. They kept going while hiding through it, then as they progressed further, they had to avoid another Grindel moving about and trying to stomp on them, but they then got to the few last platforms after avoiding it, and then they both got the Star.

"Now that's more like it!" Xena said.

"Yeah!" Iris smiled… and then they heard some noise, as they looked back down as they traversed their way back down while Doc collected the last Silver Star as he walked towards the entrance of the Pyramid too as they all looked at the entrance to Eyrok's lair… and then a box shattered.

"I HAVE SLAYED THE BEAST!" A voice yelled, as it had belonged to Tucker, holding a Power Star in his hands and the Energy Sword in his hands.

"Hey Tucker!" Doc waved.

"Hey Do-… hello ladies~!" Tucker said as he ran over to the two of them, putting his arms around each one. "What say you we spend some time aloooone~?" He asked.

"…In your dreams, creep!" Xena exclaimed, as both she and Iris slashed him away to knock him over.

"Yagh!" Tucker cried as he fell over as the girls walked away from him in disgust and they walked into a portal. "Sooo… I'll take that as a maybe?"

Doc sweatdropped. "So… you woke up in this pyramid?"

"Yeah, and I woke up in front of that hand beast too!" Tucker said as he got back up. "He was no match for me, thank you very much." He chuckled as they walked into the portal to get out of there.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Dire Dire Docks…_

 **BGM: Dire Dire Docks/Jolly Roger Bay**

"Oooh! This looks awesome!" Nora said as she saw three treasure chests as she proceeded to open each one while trying to avoid the current as a Sushi noticed her and swam down to get her, but she noticed it. "Go away!" She exclaimed, hammering the Sushi into the current, as it sucked into it and disappeared. "Better him than me!" She grinned, opening the last treasure chest to grab the Power Star. "Score!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Yang, Coco and Penny…_

"Hmm…" Yang was looking through a pool of water. "I bet there's something down there!"

"Well, let's go check it." Coco said as they dove in, while Penny used the Power Flower to protect her into the water as they all went through and hopped out through the other side, and then they noticed two pillars.

"Hmm, it seems it is a dead end." Penny said.

"Not anymore!" Yang said as she jumped up and punched a pillar down for the heck of it, and then noticed it was pushed down. "…Hmm…" She mused and then did the other out of curiosity, and then the next thing she knew, the water drained and a door was revealed.

"Huh." Coco said. "That was something."

"Tell me about it." Yang nodded as they walked through the door… and walked out into a dried up moat. "Did we… no, we didn't… did we just drain the moat?"

"I'm not sure how that's possible." Coco said as they walked through, seeing a bunch of dried up fish as a few Cheep Cheep were desperately flopping to the smaller lake as they noticed a hole in the ground that was blocked off by a brick block. Yang destroyed it, then they hopped in… only to discover a steep slide with a few red coins.

"Well, this is something!" Yang said.

"Interesting…" Coco mused as the trio slid down and proceeded to grab the coins, but as Coco and Yang went one way, Penny noticed something that caught her attention as she jumped over the gap, using her blades as a boost and hit the Switch Star as she proceeded to wall climb up to it with the help of her blades and then she grabbed it.

"Success!" She grinned and disappeared into a portal… while Yang and Coco grabbed the last red coin.

"…Where's Penny?" Yang asked as she grabbed the Star.

"I dunno." Coco shrugged as they walked into another portal.

* * *

 _At Snowman's Land…_

 **BGM: Snowball Park (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Hiyah!" Daisy exclaimed, kicking the Chill Bully into the frozen lake and once it disappeared into the frozen lake, a Power Star appeared as she took it, but she was more interested in the one on top of that snowman's head, so she walked over, jumping over the sliding snow slopes and then she proceeded to climb up, but once she got a frozen platform…

"Hey, who's walking and climbing all over me? It looks like a bug… I think I'll blow it away!"

"…Huh?" Daisy wondered before a sudden cold wind came over her. "Whoa geez!" She exclaimed as the wind was enough to blow her crown right off her head. "Hey!" She growled and went through the ice platform while trying not to freeze her butt off before she made it over and then climbed up to grab the Power Star… and then she slid down to find her crown… only to see that a Mr. Blizzard was wearing it. "HEY!" She yelled and kicked the Blizzard's head off as she picked the crown back up.

"Yeesh… a snowman wearing my crown, that's just not right!" She complained and walked into the portal that appeared.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Wet Dry World…_

 **BGM: Cave Dungeon**

"What kind of place is _this?"_ Ruby wondered as she wandered around the place with Pit as they had discovered that there were switches that raised or lowered the water levels.

"I dunno, but this place is weird!" Pit said as they kept raising the water levels as Ruby noticed some platforms that were being occupied with Amps as she curiously went on them, and while Pit was accompanying her, he noticed a Power Star on top of a platform. "Hello… what's this?" He wondered as he swam over to investigate while also avoiding the Chuck Ya as he walked over and grabbed the Power Star, and then he dove back into the water… right as Ruby got the Star in a ! block after navigating the platforms.

"Sweet!" Ruby grinned.

"Yeah!" Pit nodded and then thought of something. "You know… I wonder what it'd be like underwater…"

"Hmm?"

Pit chuckled. "I'm talking about what it's like kissing underwater."

Ruby blushed a little before grinning. "Let's try it!" She said as they dove underwater and found a good platform underneath the water that wouldn't prevent them from floating back up as they proceeded to kiss… for about a minute and a half before their lungs were screaming for air as they swam back up, gasping for air.

"Well, that was fun." Pit said.

"Next time, we try it with the Penguin Suits!" Ruby said.

"Totally." Pit nodded.

* * *

 _At Tall Tall Mountain…_

 **BGM: Double Cherry Pass (Super Mario 3D World)**

Simmons walked around the mountain, humming to himself. "Hmm, this is a catchy tune." He said as he scaled the mountain, but as he did, he noticed a wall full of Red Coins. "Oooh!" He grinned as he proceeded to make a detour and climbed up the rocks to grab the Red Coins, and as he got the last one, the Power Star appeared in his hands, and then he climbed some more, curious to see what was at the peak as he had to take a running start and jump over the waterfall and then he walked some more, nearing the top.

And once he got to the top, he found a Power Star… and Donut?

"Donut? What are you doing here?"

"Meditating. It relaxes the soul." Donut said. "I was about to do some Yoga next. Want to help?"

"…I'll do something _less_ girly thank you very much." He said as he picked up the Power Star.

"Well, in any case, I'm the meditating and yoga master of this mountain!" Donut declared.

"…Oh just come with me!" Simmons said, pulling Donut into the portal with him.

"Wait! I need to say goodbye to my monkey friend!"

"Good grief!" Simmons groaned.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _And at Tiny Huge Island…_

 **BGM: Super Bell Hill (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Yah!" Sarge exclaimed, shooting a Piranha Plant with ease. "Ha! Piece of cake!" He said as he hopped into the Warp Pipe… and when he came out, he noticed the place got bigger as he saw huge Goombas in the distance. "Huh. So _that's_ the gimmick of this place." He said, as several huge Piranha Plants appeared before him as he turned around. "…So! You want to rumble? Let's rumble!" He exclaimed as he proceeded to shoot every single one with ease, and then when the last huge Piranha Plant appeared before him, he pulled the trigger… only to hear a click. "Drat!" He exclaimed… and then the Piranha Plant whacked the shotgun off of him. "Double Drat!" He said and then saw the Piranha Plant was ready to snack on him, salivating at the thought. "Triple drat!"

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A female voice screamed… and then Sister landed on the ground.

"Oh… it's you." Sarge said as the Piranha Plant turned to her.

"You! Up on the mountain with me. NOW! I am the QUEEN of this mountain! See? I have this Star to prove it!" She said, pulling out a Star, that was actually inside a ! block near the top. "Now you come up WITH me to the top of this mountain and make me your bitch, or I will do it FOR you!"

"…That has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard… of all time…" Sarge said, while the Piranha Plant looked at Sister like she lost her ever loving mind and looked at Sarge in bewilderment. "Yes, she is exactly _that_ stupid."

The Piranha Plant shrugged and smirked, proceeding to chomp down on Sister. "Sister!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Whoa! Buddy! We didn't have dinner yet, you sleaze! …I like! Now how's about you let me make out with you?"

The Piranha Plant looked completely annoyed as it simply spat out Sister as it grew leaves, pulled itself out and proceeded to _jump_ off and into the water where a Cheep Chomp had itself a vegetarian meal… but spat out a Power Star as it appeared near the two.

"Aww… no fair. I wanted to be with that hunk." Sister pouted, causing Sarge to facepalm as he grabbed the shotgun and the star, and then he walked into a portal and dragged Sister with him. "Hey! Hey! Where are you taking me?"

"To the castle, numnut!"

"Oooh! That sounds better than a mountain! Oh, I wish that Piranha Plant was here!"

"Dag nabbit, where's Grif when you need him?!" Sarge complained.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Grif…_

"Okay! This has GOT to be a joke!" Grif complained as he was pacing around while Jaune was with him, sighing. "Why is that we were sent to HERE of all places?"

"It's not _so_ bad." Jaune said.

"And I would agree since it's a tower… BUT WHY ARE WE ON THE FUCKING ROOF?!" He yelled as he looked down to see a never ending abyss.

"Sooo… now what?" Jaune asked.

"The best thing we can do."

"And that would be?"

"Simple!" Grif said and cleared his throat. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! WE'RE STUCK ON TOP OF THIS TOWER… AND NOT TO MENTION THAT WE'RE BOTH AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!"

"YEAH, WHAT HE SAID!" Jaune screamed.

* * *

 _On an airship…_

"You know, we _could_ go save them." A Bob-omb said.

"And remove all the screaming and begging? No way!" Lakitu protested. "This is comedy gold right here!"

"True that!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Bowser…_

"Lord Bowser, sir!" A Shy Guy came running in. "We have trouble!"

"What is it?" Bowser asked.

"Two things: One, The Koopatrols are still having a hard time finding Daisy and two: The moat has been drained."

"Bah, the Koopatrols need to stop slacking off and-… I'm sorry, did you just say the MOAT HAS BEEN DRAINED?!"

"Yes."

"…It wasn't me!" Kamek said innocently.

"How does one drain a moat?" Roman asked.

"I don't know, but when I find the wise guy who did it… oh, I'm gonna beat the snot out of them!" Bowser growled. "Men! Find the person responsible for this! NOW!"

"On it!" A few Shy Guys took off.

"Who goes and drains Peach's moat… that's just disrespectful if you ask me." Bowser growled while the Shy Guys ran around the castle, wondering who would've been responsible for the moat to be drained.

* * *

 **Those Shy Guys aren't gonna last long.**

 **Also, if you're wondering how many Power Stars they have at this point, never fear! I've been keeping track thanks to me making an Excel Spreadsheet. Actually, two for one with all the levels and all the Stars they got in the level, and one for all the Stars in total. (Actually, make that three for the characters that were kidnapped/saved.)**

 **So, you're wondering where they are with the Power Stars? *takes a look* They're at... 79 Stars.**

 **Yeeep, let that sink in, and also let it sink in that Bob-omb Battlefield, Whomp's Fortress, Jolly Roger Bay and Cool Cool Mountain. Hehehe!**


	11. Collecting More Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for some of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"So, we pretty much rescued everyone, didn't we?" Tucker asked as they regrouped.

"Almost, we still have to find Jaune, Church, Caboose, Lopez and Grif." Pyrrha said.

"I say we do without Grif and those two blues. Lopez however…" Sarge rubbed his chin in thought. "Now he could be anywhere."

"I might as well look for Caboose. He shouldn't be too hard to find." Tucker said.

"I think I saw Church over at Tiny-Huge Island, but I dunno…" Sister said. "I could be wrong."

"We could take a look." Nora said.

"Yeah." Sister nodded.

"Alright, let's-a go!" Mario said as they all cheered and they all took off in different directions.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Big Boo's Haunt…_

 **BGM: Haunted House (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"You really like this place, don't you?" Yang asked as they walked around.

"Yeah, there's just something about this place…" Nyx said as they went underground and walked further into the place until they got near the Merry-Go-Round as Yang had walked in and saw the place was destroyed.

"Oh, hello!" Yang exclaimed in surprise before she closed the door. "What happened in there?"

"Xena." Nyx said.

Yang sweatdropped. "Yeesh." She said as they walked further before they came across a Black Brick as Yang proceeded to destroy it to discover a Switch.

"Oh!" Nyx grinned and then she pressed the button as a Star appeared just a little ways off. She ran off to go get it while Yang wandered around, collecting any coins she found as she could and then when she returned, Nyx came back with the Star. "There, got it."

"Do you want to collect some coins? I heard that if you collect 100, you get a Star."

"Sure." Nyx nodded as they went off to collect the Coins, and eventually, the last coin turned into a Star.

"Nice!" Yang grinned as she took it.

Nyx smiled before looking around the area. "You know… I'm gonna miss this place. I feel like we got all the Stars in this place."

"Don't worry, I'm sure there will be another mansion for you to explore." Yang smiled.

"Yeah." She nodded as they walked off into a portal together.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Bowser in the Dark World…_

 **BGM: Koopa's Road (Super Mario 64/DS)**

"I thought I saw some red coins here." Daisy said as she walked forward, collecting the two red coins at the start while avoiding the fire, and then she ran up, jumping through the pinwheel and running up, grabbing the red coin near the Amps as she went over, grabbing the coin before the platform could send her falling. She then hopped over and grabbed the other coin before going over to the ledge to snag the one near another Amp. Daisy then went over the see-saws and grabbed one on the edge, and then she climbed up to grab the last red coin as she saw it appear near the Warp Pipe.

"Aw yeah!" She grinned as she ran over to grab it, and once she did, she noticed a Switch Star near the Warp Pipe. She pressed it and saw the Star in the crystal in the distance. "Huh, how come I didn't notice that one?" She wondered as she ran forward, climbing up on the platforms again and grabbing the Power Star before it disappeared. "Too easy!" She said and then looked down.

"...Forget the portal!" She said and then hopped down into the endless abyss… before popping out and landing back in the castle. "Booyah!" She fist pumped.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Goomboss Battle…_

 **BGM: Cave Dungeon (Super Mario 64/DS)**

Mario climbed up on the pole before hopping off and noticing the last red coin in front of him. He grabbed it and the Star appeared in his hands, grinning. "Heh, wasn't easy but I got it!" He smiled and then looked off in the distance, looking directly at a cage in front of him as he ran towards it, quickly doing a triple jump to get over the slide as he saw a switch next to him. He pressed it before running towards the cage and wall jumping before he landed up top and then he grabbed the Power Star.

"Woohoo!" Mario grinned. "Two more Stars!"

* * *

 _At Hazy Maze Cave…_

"Mama mia… this has gotta be the dumbest 100 coins I've ever come across!" Luigi complained as he wandered around, collecting a coin here and there, but he wasn't very thrilled about it… until eventually, he grabbed the last coin… in the poison maze, no less. Luckily, he was holding his breath as he grabbed the star and quickly got out of there. "Phew… I thought I was a goner."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Lethal Lava Land_

 **BGM: Fort Fire Bros (Super Mario 3D World)**

"WAHOOOOOO! THIS IS AMAZING!" Nora screamed, as she was on a Koopa shell that she found and was surfing on it… in lava.

Ren sighed. "She's one of a kind." He chuckled as he went around to collecting the coins around the area, watching her collect the Silver Stars while being mindful of the lava, as he had just collected the last coin from a Bully that Sarge had missed… and just when the Power Star formed in his hands…

"HEY REN! LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" Ren turned around, only for Nora to slam into him as he was going for a joy ride. "Whoa, Nora! Slow down!"

"I'm trying! But I can't stop! I don't how to get off of this thing!" She exclaimed as she jumped… and the Koopa Shell went with her. "See?! I don't know how!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, Nora… you might want to turn! We're heading right for that volcano!" He exclaimed, but it was too late… both he and Nora went _inside_ the volcano.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Bowser's Lava Lake Keep (Super Mario 3D World)**

As if just like magic, the Koopa shell shattered in pieces. "Aww, it's broken." Nora said.

"How are we alive?" Ren wondered.

"Who knows! But we got another place to explore!" Nora grinned as she walked forward as Ren chuckled, shaking his head, wondering what he's gonna do with her. They started climbing while knocking a few Bullies into the lava and also avoiding a wall coming down to crush them as they kept climbing, jumping over to the poles and carefully jumping over before they kept going, jumping up the platforms carefully until they climbed up more poles… and then found the Power Star in there.

"Huh, I didn't know there was a Power Star in here." Ren said as Nora took it, and then noticed something.

"Oooh, there's one over there too!" Nora grinned… but before they could climb down… the place started to rumble.

 **BGM: Simmering Lava Lake (Super Mario 3D World)**

"What's going on?" Ren asked.

"I dunno… but I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Nora said as Ren looked down.

"Uh… is the lava supposed to be rising up?"

"What?" Nora asked as she looked down. "Oh… this volcano is gonna erupt!"

"How are we going to get that Star over there now? It's rising up quickly!"

Nora immediately had an idea as she got behind Ren. "Ren, hang on to something!"

"What are you-"

"Trust me!" Nora exclaimed as Ren nodded and got into position as Nora readied herself before she whacked Ren straight for the Power Star. She switched it over to the Grenade Launcher and smirked, pulling the trigger and grenade jumping over to the Star with him, as both of them landed near the Star, but Nora nearly lost her balance and almost fell but Ren caught her. "Phew, thanks."

"You're welcome." He said as he took the star as they hopped into a portal and right on time because as the portal closed, the volcano erupted.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Shifting Sand Land…_

 **BGM: Lethal Lava Land (Super Mario 64/DS)**

Several of the Tox Boxes were destroyed, as one man was responsible for such a mess. That man was Yatsuhashi. The reason? They were getting in his way when he was trying to collect the Switch Star, so he had to go back and turn it back on. He easily went through the area while not having to worry about the Tox Boxes as he proceeded to grab the Power Star, as a shadow overlapped him as he looked up to see Pit flying toward the floating red coins.

"Aaaaand the last one… got it!" Pit exclaimed as he grabbed it, then he came down for a soft landing… while kicking some dirt to cover some poor Goombas, as his wings stopped glowing. "Phew! Barely made it." He said as the Power Star appeared in his hand, and then he heard footsteps as he turned over to see Blake with a Star in her hands.

"100 coins for a Star. That's something." She said as he nodded as they hopped back into the portal.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Dire Dire Docks…_

 **BGM: Dire Dire Docks (Super Mario 64/DS)**

Penny had just swam through the area with Yoshi, both of them swimming together as they came up to the other side. The two saw the red coins as Yoshi went to flutter jump to get them, but Penny noticed a jet stream. There was something about it that seemed odd, so she swam down to investigate, as there were rings floating up. She swam down in curiosity, but she wasn't getting any closer… however, the more rings she went through, the higher chance she was getting that Power Star… but she didn't know it.

Yoshi however, was flutter jumping for a long time as he grabbed the seventh coin and rested as his legs were screaming, but the last red coin was right there as once he was done, he flutter jumped over to grab it and the Power Star was his.

"Yo!" Yoshi grinned, and then noticed something shining in the water as Penny came up to the surface with a Power Star in her hand.

"I'm not sure what just happened, but I will take it!" She grinned.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Bowser in the Fire Sea…_

 **BGM: Koopa's Road**

It's not like Ruby wanted to come here, but her curiosity got the better of her, as she had wondered where her dark counterpart took her before she fought her at the arena. She had just gotten off of the moving platform when she noticed a red coin as she grabbed it. "So, there are red coins here, eh? Good to know." She said as she went forward, being careful not to touch the lava as she quickly went around the area, collecting the red coins and trying not to slide off the slopes and then after she collected the last coin, she back tracked and found a Switch. She hit it before running over and being careful not to dip her feet into the lava as she soon grabbed the Star.

"Hehehe, got it!" She smiled and jumped into a portal.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Snowman's Land…_

 **BGM: Snowball Park (Super Mario 3D World)**

Coco looked at the ice blocks before her, rubbing her chin in thought and wondering how to free the Power Star out of the ice before she looked at her minigun. "Ah, to hell with it." She said as she proceeded to turn the ice block into swiss cheese before the Power Star was knocked out and fell into the snow as she proceeded to snag it. "Got it." She said.

* * *

 _With Weiss…_

Weiss looked at the Spindrifts and then the frozen lake in front of her, before she had an idea and stabbed Myrtenaster to the ground, making ice platforms and freezing the Spindrifts in the process as she easily walked up to it before snagging the Power Star in a ! Block. "Too easy." She said, before she heard an explosion coming from the igloo. "What the?"

* * *

 _Inside the igloo…_

Fox has destroyed the gate underneath him as he easily grabbed the Power Star that was trapped inside it. He hopped back out and put it in his pocket as he proceeded to dive into the cold frigid water for the red coins before hopping out and grabbing the rest of the coins before the Star appeared in his arms. "Good." He said before shivering and then sneezing. "That… probably wasn't the best option…" He chuckled.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Just outside of Snowman's Land…_

Tucker heard something behind the mirror, hearing something sparkling behind it. "I wonder…" He said as he pulled out the Energy Sword and slashed it to pieces, which there was a secret passageway as he grinned and walked forward. "Hey Caboose, are you in here?" He asked as he opened the door up… to see some boards in front of him as he slashed it to pieces… and discovered a closet… with a star. "Huh… Okay then." He said as he took it and then walked out to see he was in a huge hallway. "Hey Caboose? Caboose! Where are you?" He called out.

* * *

 _At Wet-Dry World…_

 **BGM: Cave Dungeon**

Velvet's rabbit ear twitched. "Hmm… is there another one here?" She asked as she pushed a block into a wall and heard something, but as she turned, there was nothing. "Weird." She said as she walked around the area, and while she was doing that, Xena was wondering how to get the Star near the elevator as she stepped on the platform and she went down.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she hopped down before she went in and climbed back up, smirking. "Too easy." She said and the elevator went back up as she climbed up to grab the Star, and then she noticed a Star appearing at the bridge as Velvet took it.

"Hey, I got it!" Velvet waved over to Xena as she waved back.

"That's awesome!" Xena grinned as they both went into different portals.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Doc…_

Doc hummed to himself, thinking about what to do when he stumbled across a Toad mumbling about something. "What's wrong?"

"I found this Power Star!" He said as he brought it out. "I found it in the gardens while Bowser has us in lock down. Do you want it?"

"Sure." He nodded and took it. "Thank you!"

"No problem." He waved as Doc walked off. "Alright! Now… I wonder if I can find more Power Stars in the garden."

* * *

 _At Tall Tall Mountain…_

 **BGM: Double Cherry Pass (Super Mario 3D World)**

Donut walked up to the top of the mountain when he found his monkey friend. "Hey, Ukiki!" He waved as Ukiki excitedly waved back as he was doing his usual chatter as he motioned Donut to follow him as he ran down and Donut followed. Donut noticed the Power Star in the box. "Oh, so how are we gonna get it out?" He asked as Ukiki hopped to the box as he proceeded to wail on it repeatedly until the floating box fell to the earth below with Ukiki. "No!" He exclaimed as he looked down… only to see Ukiki floating up with a Power Star. "Phew! Don't scare me like that!" He sighed as Ukiki chattered and then ran off somewhere as Donut followed him and pointed towards a wall.

"What about this wall?" He asked as Ukiki was going crazy… before he hopped in it. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he hopped in with him… right as Iris walked over.

"Huh?" She looked around before shrugging. "I think I'm hearing things." She said as she hopped up on the ledge near the waterfall and slashed a wall repeatedly, causing it to shatter and a Star appeared as she took it as she walked out and then heard screaming. She turned around before shrugging it off as she noticed a Power Star on a lone Mushroom as she quickly jumped towards it, landing perfectly and nabbing it.

"That was higher than I thought it would be. Oh well." She said and hopped into a portal, right when Donut crashed into a gate.

"Ooof! That was a wild ride." He said as he grabbed the Star. "So… how are we gonna get out?" He wondered as Ukiki easily climbed out and landed in a tree, and then looked up to see Donut walking into a portal, causing him to look down in sadness.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Tiny Huge Island…_

 **BGM: Super Bell Hill (Super Mario 3D World)**

Pikachu had noticed Klepto flying around with a Power Star in his talons, as he tried to chase him, but it was no use because Klepto seemed to be faster, causing him to get annoyed. "Pika…" Pikachu growled, electricity pouring out of his cheeks. "PIKA… CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He yelled, unleashing Thunderbolt on the condor, causing it to cry out in pain and it fell into the water while Pikachu went to take the star. "Cha!" Pikachu smiled and happily walked away.

* * *

 _Inside Wiggler's cave…_

Sister happily walked in, humming to herself. "Let's see… I know that Church guy was in here somewhere." She said and then walked around, collecting the Red coins as she found the last red coin. "Alright! Church? Church? Where are you?" She asked… and then a bunch of water came raining down on her. "Ack! I'm all wet! …And not the dirty wet either!" She complained.

"ACK! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" A voice yelled as from above, Sister looked up to see Church trapped within vines… and there was a not-so-happy Wiggler walking around.

"Argh… nothing is going right!" The Wiggler growled and then Pikachu entered the room.

 **End BGM**

"Pika?" Pikachu wondered.

"You! So you've done this! I'm just so… angry! Nothing is going right ever since I grabbed this star and made this guy my prisoner and… and… AAAAARGH! I JUST WANT TO HIT SOMETHING!" He yelled, charging right at Pikachu.

 **BGM: Battle Mode – Battle 3 (Pokemon Colosseum)**

"Pika?!" Pikachu exclaimed and hopped back as Wiggler turned around and charged him again, causing Pikachu to frown and then dodged his attack. "PIIIIKA!" Pikachu yelled, his tail charging up with electricity and using Electro Ball on Wiggler, as it hit him and caused him to get angrier.

"Hey, what's the big idea?! First I'm wet and now you're hurting me?! Why I oughta…!" He growled and charged him again, this time faster but Pikachu used Quick Attack to avoid him and then ran straight to him before jumping toward him and slapping him with Iron Tail, and then he got even more upset.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Wiggler screamed and charged Pikachu a lot faster.

"What… the hell… is going on?" Church asked.

"WAHOO! GO PIKACHU!" Sister cheered, holding pom poms.

"Oh god dammit…" Church sighed and then Pikachu unleashed Thunderbolt on the Wiggler to seal the deal. And it somehow hit Church as well.

 **End BGM**

"Ack! Uncle! Uncle! I give! I'm sorry… I guess I shouldn't have taken this… this is yours!" Wiggler said, handing Pikachu the star before shrinking and falling to the ground below… and landing on the Switch to activate the Switch Star near Sister.

"Oooh!" She grinned and took it while Pikachu used Iron Tail to free Church.

"Thanks for nothing..." Church strained from the Thunderbolt as they walked into a portal while Sister went into another one.

* * *

 _With Sarge and Simmons…_

"There's something about this clock…" Sarge said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Hmm, hey Simmons, give me a boost!"

"On it, sir!" Simmons said, giving Sarge a boost and then climbed up.

"Hmm…" Sarge studied the clock, looking at it as he put his hand on the clock… and it went through. "Whoa… whoa!" He exclaimed and fell in.

"Sir?!" He exclaimed and then noticed Pyrrha trying to climb up on the wall. "Need a boost?" He asked.

"Yes." She said as Simmons helped her up as she thanked him and then she hopped into the hole before he walked off and looked at the clock, before noticing a Toad snoozing off with a Star in his hands.

"Hmm…" He mused before he took it from him… and then put a random stuffed teddy bear that was strangely shaped like a Teddiursa.

"Mmm… mommy, I don't wanna go to school…" Toad groaned before laying his head on the Teddiursa doll.

"Is it wrong that I think this looks adorable?" Simmons said.

* * *

 _In Tick Tock Clock…_

 **BGM: DS Tick Tock Clock (Mario Kart 8)**

"So _this_ is what it's like in a grandfather clock." Sarge said as he walked around, being careful not to fall off the random objects that were moving as he soon got up higher after timing his jumps, and then noticed a clock hand that was moving as he noticed a Star at the other side. "Oooh!" He grinned as he walked over and hopped on the clock hand as it moved towards the Star as he took it… but he wanted to investigate the clock further as he climbed up even higher, being careful not to being pushed off and climbing up further before he climbed up on another clock hand and then he proceeded to go over and saw a sleeping Thwomp. "Hmm…" He mused as he walked over and climbed up it, as this woke up the Thwomp as he raised up and slammed into the ground, hoping to get him off of it, but Sarge was determined as he climb it as he did so and got on top, seeing a Star up above and then he jumped over it to grab it… and then he saw Lopez lying on the ground.

"Lopez! Up and at 'em!" Sarge said, shaking Lopez as Lopez got up and saw Sarge. "Morning, sleeping beauty!"

"Sargento? Dios mio…" (Sarge? Oh god dammit.) Lopez groaned as a portal opened up.

"I missed you too, Lopez! Not let's get out of here!" Sarge said.

"No quiero." (I don't want to.) He said… but to his chagrin, he was dragged into the portal.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _And finally, at Rainbow Ride…_

 **BGM: Rainbow Cruise (Super Smash Bros Melee/Brawl)**

Pyrrha kept hearing screaming as she was going through slowly painful rides on the carpets as she finally got on the airship and looked at the tower from afar, and seeing Jaune and Grif. "Jaune!" She exclaimed, as she grabbed the Power Star on top of the ship, then going for the wheel.

"Oh no you don't! You're not ruining this for me!" Lakitu said as Bowser's minions and a few Grimm went to stop her, but she quickly fended them off with her sword before sending a Bob-omb with her polarity to send the minions flying off as she flew over to the tower.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out to him.

"That voice…" Jaune looked down. "Pyrrha!"

Grif looked down. "Oh great, she's here… but how are we going to go down?"

"Jump down!" Pyrrha called out.

"Jump down?! No, that's suicide!" Grif exclaimed.

"It's either there or being here!" Jaune said.

"I'd rather stick with this Star!"

"Oh, give me that!" Jaune exclaimed as he took it and then took a running start.

"Wait wait!" Grif exclaimed. "Oh god dammit!" He sighed before jumping off… and the staff of the ship happened to meet his crotch. "AAAAGH! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" He asked before he fell… while a few seconds ago, Jaune had fallen right on Pyrrha who caught him… but both of them fell and Jaune was on top of her, his lips almost touching Pyrrha's.

"Oh… uh… this is awkward…" Jaune blushed.

"Yeah…" Pyrrha said but before she could actually kiss Jaune, he climbed off of her, as she mentally cursed herself and got up while Grif groggily got back up.

"Yeah… I'm gonna feel that in the morning…" Grif groaned as Jaune and Pyrrha hugged.

"I've looked everywhere for you… and now I've found you." Pyrrha whispered.

"Well, now you found me." Jaune chuckled as a portal opened up. "Come on, I've just about had it with this place."

"Right behind you." Pyrrha smiled as they walked in… while Grif staggered over to the portal

"W-wait for… me…!" Grif groaned before he finally managed to get in the portal.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Tucker…_

"Caboose! CABOOSE! Where the fuck are you!" He called out to him before growling. "Dammit, where could he be?!"

"Where could who be?" A familiar voice asked.

"I'm looking for Caboose. He's locked somewhere in this castle since we were all kidnapped by Bowser… and now I'm looking for him."

"Gasp! I had no idea that I was missing! Let's go find me!"

"Yes! Onward!" Tucker exclaimed as he walked forward a few feet. "…Waaaait a minute." He said as he turned around. "Caboose?!"

"Hello!" Caboose casually waved.

"Where were you?!"

"I was walking around the castle where I found these two freaky looking Stars." He said, pulling out two Stars. "And then I heard your voice and I followed you." He explained. "So… uh… are we gonna go find me or what?"

Tucker laughed. "No, I found you… or more like you found me."

"Gasp! I've been found! Hooray!" Caboose cheered. "…So now what?"

"Now…" Tucker chuckled. "We find a way to rescue Peach."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Captain Toad Goes Forth! (Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker)**

"Alright! That was some adventure!" Captain Toad exclaimed.

"I'll say! I've never seen so many diamonds in my life!" Green Toad said.

"It would've been easier if someone wasn't sleeping." Purple Toad sighed.

"Hey! I need my beauty sleep!" Yellow Toad defended.

"Oh brother…" Blue Toad sighed.

"Well, we're already back from our excavation, so we should definitely tell Peach about our success." Toadette chimed in.

"Yep! Onwar-" Captain Toad stopped dead in his tracks, causing the others to bump into him.

"Ooof! What is it captain?" Blue Toad asked as they looked over him to see something different about Peach's castle.

"Is that Bowser's face over Peach's mural?" Toadette asked.

"And are those Bowser flags?" Purple Toad asked.

"Yeesh, we go on ONE adventure and Peach already shows her true colors. Go figure!" Yellow Toad said, as Green Toad smacked him over the head. "Ow!"

"No, dummy! Bowser took over the castle!"

"What do we do, Toad?" Toadette asked.

"As your brave captain… there's only something we can do!" Captain Toad said. "Get the other residents involved, raid the pitchfork and torches store, then go to the Super Scope department, grab them… and charge the castle!" He said.

"We have a pitchfork and torch store?" Purple Toad asked.

"Alright, Toads! Spread the word!" Captain Toad ordered.

"Aye aye!" They all saluted as they all split up in many directions.

* * *

 **In case if you were wondering, Caboose's stars replaces the Stars where you would battle Chief Chilly and rescue Wario. Wario would've been here... but then I remembered that one: Nyx revealed her backstory. Two: She told it to SARGE. and THREE: Sarge's shotgun would've had a word with Wario. And let's not forget number 4: Nyx would've had a few words of her own with Wario. Method to my madness, no?**

 **Also, we're resting comfortably at 117 stars now!  
**

 **Also x2: It's gonna be a Toad riot... started by Captain Toad of all people!**


	12. The Last Remaining Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for some of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Alright! Let's keep moving, people! We have to save the princess!" Toadbert exclaimed. "By boogity, we're gonna save her AND those who are in that castle!"

"Yeah! You heard him! Mario and the others haven't come out of that castle, and we're gonna make Bowser pay!" Another Toad exclaimed.

"It's bad enough that Bowser terrorizes us, but now he takes over the castle and makes it his own?! I'M GONNA TEAR HIM TO PIECES FOR THAT!"

"Get your spears! Get your lumber! Get anything you can!"

* * *

 _At Dr. Toadley's office…_

"Dr. Toadley!" Toadette walked in.

"Did I expect someone to come see me? I most certainly did."

"Do you want to come join our riot? We're putting a stop to Bowser once and for all."

"Do I look like a Toad where I riot all willy-nilly? I most certainly do not."

"Aww…"

"However!" Dr. Toadley continued. "Is today not one of those days where I act civilized? Ohohohoho…" He pulled up his crystal ball and shoved a Fire Flower into it, turning it into a magic fireball. "It most certainly is _NOT_." He smirked through his cloak.

"Yay! Let's go get more Toads! We've got a few Koopas and Shy Guys with us too!"

"Let us proceed."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Inside the castle, with Bowser…_

"So, I suggest that we-"

"YOUR NASTINESS!" A Shy Guy came running in. "We have trouble!"

"What is it now?" Bowser asked. "Can't you see I'm busy plotting here?"

"Well, yes, but we've got a situation!"

"How many stars do they have now?"

"Honestly, they're closing in on all of the Stars, but that's besides the point! Toad Town has noticed your emblem on the mural AND the Bowser Flags! They know that you've taken over and they're not taking it kindly!"

"Oh please, all they'll do is scamper around." Bowser said.

"A few Paratroopas has said they're gathering up weapons. Spears, Super Scopes, LOGS FROM THE LUMBER YARD! Pitchforks! Torches! It's madness!"

"Logs, pitchforks and torches?" Bowser rubbed his chin in thought. "I think I saw that in an animated movie once with Junior. I can't remember if the furry creature died or lived…" He mused. "…That human has a shotgun thou-… oh no…"

"What is it?"

"BARRICADE ALL THE DOORS AND WINDOWS. STAT!"

"What about Mario and the others?"

"FIND A WAY TO GET RID OF THEM! I DON'T CARE! WHERE ARE THOSE KOOPATROLS?!" Bowser snapped.

"…He does realize they're Toads, right?" Roman asked.

"Hmm, I wouldn't underestimate them…" Kamek said as he looked outside. "Considering the _predicament_ right now…"

* * *

 _At Dire Dire Docks…_

 **BGM: Dire Dire Docks (Super Mario 64 DS)**

"HIYAH!" Nora yelled, hammering a few black bricks and uncovering a Switch and a Koopa Shell. "Oooh!" She grinned as she stepped on the Switch and then used her hammer as a golf club and swung the Koopa Shell at the Star, completely shattering the glass. "Sweet!" She grinned as she swam over and proceeded to grab the Star. "Aw yeah! That's how it's done!" She smiled and looked down below. "I wonder how the others are doing."

* * *

 _With Luigi…_

Luigi rubbed his chin in thought, wondering how to get the Power Star inside the underwater cage as he pounded his penguin flipper into his… uh… flipper as he reached down and pulled out the invisibility cap and put it on, turning invisible and swam into the cage as he grabbed the star and came out of the cage, putting the invisibility cap away. "That was easy." He smiled.

* * *

 _With Nyx…_

"Hmm…" She mused, looking at the Manta Ray swimming around as she swam over and gently grabbed the tail, as the Manta didn't seem to mind and took her on a joy ride, as she was unknowingly going through some rings that the manta was making. "This is so cool!" She exclaimed… and then saw a Power Star in the corner of her eyes. "Oh!" She said as she swam over and took it. "Nice." She smiled, as she saw Luigi coming back up with two Stars in his flippers, as he collected the coins that he needed. "100 coins?"

"Yep." He nodded as they both high fived.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Snowman's Land…_

 **BGM: Snowball Park (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Where'd _these_ come from?" Weiss wondered as she had visited the place again, only to come across the Silver Stars. "Hmm, maybe they'll turn into a star." She said as she walked over and grabbed the first one and went off to collect the others, including turning the frozen lake into a personal ice rink as she skated over to collect the Silver Star in the middle of the lake. She then went over to collect the last one, which wasn't hard considering she was using the icicle stairs from before to get up to the upper level and she then grabbed the Silver Star. With all Silver Stars, they turned into a Power Star after she got it. "What do you know!" She smiled as she hopped down and proceeded to collect the coins in the area, along with getting a lot from a Moneybag.

"Weirdo…" She said as she then wandered into the igloo and collected the remaining coins before taking the Power Star and walking into a portal with a satisfied look on her face.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Wet-Dry World…_

 **BGM: Cave Dungeon (Super Mario 64/DS)**

Penny had swam down into the bottom of the world, along with Yatsuhashi who had accompanied her while Coco and Fox stayed up top to collect the Silver Stars.

"Ooooh! I see red coins!" Penny excitedly exclaimed as she swam around to collect them while Yatsuhashi studied the area as she was exploring.

"Hmm… it looks like people used to live in this town…" Yatsuhashi said as he investigated closely while Penny destroyed a brick out of curiosity… but only to reveal a switch.

"Aww… it's not a red coin." She pouted and swam off while Yatsuhashi investigated the switch as a Star appeared in a gate.

"Ah, I see…" He said as he swam over and proceeded to slash the cage open to destroy it and then he swam to collect the Star, right as Penny collected the last red coin to reveal the Star.

"Awesome!" Penny grinned as she went over to collect it, then noticed a switch. "Oooh, what does _this_ do?" She wondered as she curiously touched it… unaware that she was draining the entire world of water.

"Got it!" Coco exclaimed, hopping down with the Power Star… and then realizing the water was draining. "What in the world…?"

"I have no idea what's going on." Fox said as they looked around as the Skeeters looked confused as well before Fox proceeded to punch them to destroy them and out popped a few coins as he collected them, and a Star appeared in his hands.

"Well, we got the 100 coins off of here." Coco said as Fox nodded. "Huh… I wonder if something happened down there with Penny and Yatsuhashi…"

Speaking of which...

"That was weird…" Yatsuhashi quietly said before he started walking around the town to investigate it further.

"Huh… How did that happen?" Penny wondered, not knowing that she was responsible for draining the water.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Tall Tall Mountain…_

 **BGM: Double Cherry Pass (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Alright… let's do this." Pit said as he grabbed the Power Flower. "Hey Ruby!"

"Yeah?"

"Watch this." He said as he proceeded to fly up as Ruby's eyes widened.

"Whoa! Is Palutena here?!"

"No! She has nothing to do with this. I'm flying all by myself." He smiled. "Do you wanna go for a ride?"

Ruby smiled. "Yeah!" She nodded as Pit flew down, picking Ruby up by her waist and took off together. "Wahoo!" She exclaimed. "This is so cool!" She grinned, spreading her arms out. "Woohoo! I'm queen of the world!"

"Um, I think we have to be on a ship first." Pit said with a chuckle.

"Oh, right…" Ruby blushed as they both laughed as they flew through the skies and through the coin rings, where they saw a Star appearing in front of them on the mountain. "Hey Pit! Look!"

"Oh, I see it!" Pit grinned as he flew over as Ruby lowered her hands and grabbed the Star, and then Pit proceeded to fly around and they collected the coins around the area, while Ruby aimed her scythe and shot some Bob-ombs for target practice, including a few Monty Moles and a Chuckya for the heck of it. They collected many coins and before long, they had themselves another Star.

"I can't believe it! You're actually flying! This is so awesome!" Ruby exclaimed as they had two Stars.

"Yeah! I'm actually-" He felt the power of his wings disappearing. "…Uh oh…"

"What is it?"

"We might actually… be falling with style…"

"Oh no… it went out, didn't it?"

"Hang on tight!" Pit exclaimed as he tried to glide down as best he could and then noticed a pool of water at the base of the mountain as he was falling straight towards the water. "Alright, brace yourself!" He said as Ruby closed her eyes… and then both of them landed in the water.

Pit was the first one to come up for air. "Phew! Made it!" He said, but Ruby was taking a long time to come up for air. "Ruby? Hello?" He asked as Ruby looked unconscious in the water, with her chest facing the surface. "Ruby! Wake up! Oh no no no… your sister is gonna kill me and-" He heard a splash and two arms wrapped around his neck… and pulled him in. "WAH!" He exclaimed.

"…Shoot, I was hoping they'd be dead…" A Goomba muttered.

"Agh… that's just typical!" Another groaned. "And the sad part is, I can't look away from that romantic moment!"

"Just turn your body, dude!"

A few moments later, Ruby and Pit came back for air. "That was so awesome!" Ruby grinned.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"Nah, the water broke my fall… and you." She said with a wink as she kissed him on the cheek as Pit blushed as he hopped out.

"Alright, shall we get going?"

"Yes!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Tiny-Huge Island…_

"Hey Mario!" Koopa the Quick waved over at Mario who was in the middle of collecting coins.

"Hmm?" Mario turned to him. "Oh, Koopa the Quick?"

"Yup! I'm actually happy to see you at my home, actually! I want a rematch from last time!"

"…Last time?" Mario tilted his head, not knowing that it was Penny who was impersonating him but he decided not to ask.

"Yeah, last time. You totally beat me. I wasn't in my A game and well, I have these brand new shoes. What do you say, race to the other side of the mountain?"

Mario smirked. "You're on."

"Great!" He said as they both got into position.

 **BGM: Slide (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

They both quickly took off as Koopa the Quick seemed to be ahead of Mario, but as they ran up the hill, Mario did a triple jump to gain momentum as he ran off, jumping off the small edges once he got there while jumping over and vaulted over the rolling cannonballs as Koopa the Quick was right behind him, trying desperately to catch up. Mario ran across a bridge that was being pelted by high winds, but that didn't slow him down at all as Koopa the Quick tried all his might to catch up to the plumber… but to his horror, Mario reached the flagpole first.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Super Bell Hill (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Aww… man…" Koopa the Quick said as he panted at the same time as Mario. "You're… too quick for me!" He said while chuckling. "Man, I thought my shoes would've done it this time, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case." He said and then handed out a Power Star to Mario. "Here you go, buddy!"

"Thank you." Mario said, taking the Star as he took off to gather the remaining coins he was collecting before the Power Star appeared in his hands. "Wahoo!" He cheered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Daisy…_

"Hmm, I wonder how close we are to defeating Bowser." Daisy said as she, Iris, Xena, Tucker, Velvet and Pikachu were walking around in a hallway.

"We should be close, but I'm not sure… and who knows where Caboose went." Tucker said.

"Well, in any case… I'm pretty sure-" Velvet noticed Pikachu's ear twitching and then he turned around. "What is it?"

"Huh?" Daisy turned around along with the others, and then several Beowolves emerged from the corner, growling… and then they were joined by Koopatrols.

"There she is!" A Koopatrol said. "We finally found you!"

"We'll take you down along with your friends!"

Daisy chuckled. "Oh, that's cute." She said. "What are you guys gonna do?"

A Koopatrol brought out an RPG, as it had skulls on both sides and it was black all around. "THIS… is a mobile Bill Blaster. You think you can win?"

"Oh, a mobile Bill Blaster." Daisy said casually. "Huh, I've heard rumors about them."

"Okay, this is just adorable." Tucker said as got ready to fight as Pikachu had electricity sparking out of his cheeks.

"Hmph… you sound cocky." The Koopatrol commander said. "I wouldn't be so sure on your victory."

"Oh please! You're from Bowser's army. If Mario and Luigi can take you down, if Team RWBY, JNPR and even a bunch of idiots from this box canyon can take you down… then I have a pretty good shot!"

"Yeah!" Tucker agreed. "…Wait a minute, hey! Only the Reds are the idiots!"

"And need I remind you that I took down your king easily in a round of Smash. You think I'm scared of a bunch of losers like you?" Daisy asked.

"Alright, that's it! YOU'RE GETTING IT!" He yelled and pulled the trigger as a Bullet Bill flew directly at Daisy, but she smirked and proceeded to jump up and use a spin kick to knock the Bullet Bill around and it went directly to the Koopatrols.

"ACK! TAKE COVER!" Another yelled as they quickly ducked as there was an explosion behind them, knocking a few of the Koopatrols away.

 **BGM: Battle! Gym Leader (Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire)**

"Alright, that's it! That chick's mine!" The Koopatrol declared as he ran over towards Daisy.

"Alright, let's do this!" Daisy exclaimed as they nodded as they went to take care of the others.

The Koopatrol proceeded to run over and tried to whack Daisy with the RPG, but she jumped back and then she proceeded to front flip and kicked the Koopatrol in the head. "Gah!" He exclaimed as he turned around and pulled the trigger, firing another Bullet Bill but Daisy cartwheeled out of the way and the Bullet Bill hit a few Boarbatusks that came to their aid, as it destroyed them.

"Hiyah!" Daisy used a high kick to knock the Koopatrol up in the air as she jumped up and scissor kicked him to the ground as she landed in front of him, before raising her fist to knock a Koopatrol down without even looking. She then picked up the spear that he was holding and did a 'come at me pose' at him.

"Rrrgh…!" The Koopatrol growled as he got in his shell and proceeded to charge up in his shell before charging straight at Daisy as she jumped over to avoid him, but then he got back up and proceeded to ram her on her back, and since his helmet had a spike on his head, it did impale Daisy a bit.

"Agh…!" Daisy winced as she turned around, only for the Koopatrol to kick her on the knee and used an uppercut with the RPG to knock her up in the air.

"Hehehe…" The Koopatrol smirked, aiming directly at Daisy and then pulled the trigger a few times while Daisy recovered and saw the Bullet Bills in front of her.

"Oh yeah?" She proceeded to whack a Bullet Bill away and into the other one, causing an explosion, but the third Bullet Bill went right through the smoke and smacked into her, and exploded, sending Daisy to a wall.

"Ha! Got her!"

Daisy got back up, rubbing her head before shaking it off. "Lucky shot." She said, cracking her knuckles and doing a few fancy moves with her spear.

"You only know physical attacks! You don't know anything about spears!"

"A few of my guards taught me a few tricks with this thing." Daisy said. "I mean, _I_ have some Koopatrols as guards."

"Oh, even a princess like you has guards. And I thought you were just your own arsenal!"

"Hey, a princess needs to have protection around the castle, ya know."

"That's rich, coming from you!"

"Oh whatever!" Daisy said as she proceeded to charge straight for the Koopatrol as he proceeded to fire the RPG again, but Daisy smirked and used the spear sort of like a pole vault and jumped over the barrage of bullet bills, much to the shock of the Koopatrol as Daisy landed and proceeded to stab the Koopatrol a few times before doing a sweep kick to knock him over and kicked him away, as he unintentionally dropped the RPG, as she had noticed it and picked it up with a smirk.

"Ooogh…" The Koopatrol groaned and then realized the RPG was missing. "What?!"

"Hey buddy! Looking for this?"

The Koopatrol's eyes widened. "Oh, son of a bi-" The curse was cut shot when some Bullet Bills shot him as he ricocheted off the walls from the Bullet Bills and landed near the group.

"Ah, captain!" A Koopatrol exclaimed before realizing Daisy had the RPG. "…Uh oh…"

"What do we do?"

"The lady's got a frickin' RPG Bullet Bill Blaster! What do you think we do?!"

"Charge her?"

"Yeah, that!"

"CHAAAAAAAAARGE!"

"Big mistake." Daisy smirked and pulled the trigger, sending the fools flying everywhere.

"Agh… it's bad enough we're getting creamed by a rabbit!" A Koopatrol exclaimed. "And a Pikachu!"

"Don't forget us!" Tucker said as he, Iris and Xena were pretty much wasting the whole team… and then the Captain got back up.

"Don't worry boys! I'll take care of-" Another Bullet Bill went straight towards him, hitting him too. "-HEEEEEEEEEEEER!" He yelled, smacking into a wall and a Power Star popped out of his armor as he landed near the gang.

"Oh! A Power Star!" Velvet exclaimed.

"Agh… Bowser told us to take care of it!" A Koopatrol exclaimed as they noticed the Grimm were basically all destroyed at this point.

"What do we do?! That woman's got the RPG for pete's sake!"

"…Get the captain! WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Another said. "Survivors, leave the casualties!"

"We're all alive, just got the wind knocked out of us!"

"I wish I was dead already!"

"Oh good… NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE SHE-" Another Bullet Bill knocked some of them out of a window. "AAAAAAAH!"

"An escape route! Go go go go GO!" Another exclaimed as they hopped out of the window and ran off.

 **End BGM**

"Oh ho ho, baby!" Daisy said, looking at the RPG. "I have _got_ to get me one of these for my castle!"

"Why not just take the one that you're using?" Xena asked.

"Eh… nah, I'll just buy one myself. Preferably one that's more in _my_ colors and not Bowser's." She said, tossing it to the side.

"Hello!" Caboose walked up along with Church.

"Caboose! Where the hell were you?"

"Catching a rabbit."

"Yeah, I tried to shoot the dumb thing but he was too fast." Church said.

* * *

 _Earlier..._

"DAMMIT!" Church yelled, aiming at the rabbit and shooting him again who was just standing still and the bullet wasn't even close to hitting him. "Oh come on!"

* * *

 _Back in the present..._

"Uh-huh..." Iris had a 'I do not believe you look' on her face.

"Wait, a rabbit? Uh… she's right here." Tucker said, pointing to Velvet.

"No no no, her cousin!" Caboose said. "I think he goes by MIPS or something…"

"MIPS? Odd name for a rabbit." Daisy said.

"I've never heard of him." Velvet shrugged.

"Well, I also got this after catching him." He said, pulling out a Power Star. "Unfortunately he ran away after giving me it."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. We got another star." Tucker said. "I wonder how the others are doing…"

"Agh…" Daisy groaned, as she rubbed her lower back as it was in pain from earlier, as she rubbed it and then pulled her hand away to see blood on her hand. "Ugh… I wondered if that went deep…"

"We need to get that checked out." Tucker said. "Hmm… are there any bandages nearby?"

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"Easy now…" Iris said as she was placing a bandage over Daisy's wound after they cleaned it up. "There we go."

"Thanks." Daisy said.

"You should be glad it wasn't _too_ serious." Velvet said.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Would have been faster with my help." Tucker said.

"Not after you tried to take a peek at her." Xena said sternly.

"What can I say, with all you girls with me, I'm bound to have some action. Bow chicka bow wow!" And cue Pikachu zapping Tucker.

"And I wonder why Sarge calls us idiots..." Church mumbled quietly.

"Bow chicka bow... ow..."

* * *

 _At Over the Rainbows…_

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Super Smash Bros Melee/Brawl)**

"YAAAAAAAH!" Yang yelled, launching herself off of a cloud and landing near a black brick as she proceeded to shatter the brick into pieces, as a Power Star was formed in front of her. "Oh yeah!" She grinned and then took it, and then looked over to see Yoshi flutter jumping to get the red coins and resting between each cloud before gathering the last red coin and collected the Power Star.

"Yo yo!" Yoshi waved.

"Yeah, we're definitely good here!" She grinned.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Tick Tock Clock…_

 **BGM: DS Tick Tock Clock (Mario Kart 8/Deluxe)**

"Odd… the clock was working earlier when I was in here." Sarge said as they were looking around and nothing was moving at all. "Grif! Did you break it?!"

"ExCUSE me?! I did no such thing!" Grif exclaimed.

"Sargento mato el reloj." (Sarge killed the clock.) Lopez said.

"Exactly, Lopez! Grif did _indeed_ kill the clock!" Sarge nodded, causing Lopez to facepalm.

"How was I supposed to know that walking in here would do that? You told me that you saved Lopez from this place, so who's to say that _YOU_ were responsible for this? YOU destroyed the clock!"

"Oh, pinning the blame on me, eh? Remind me to kill you once we rescue Peach." Sarge said. "Simmons! Set a reminder for me."

"On it, sir!"

"Oh fuck you!"

"What was THAT?!" Sarge growled.

"Fuck you, SIR."

"That's more like it! Let's go!" Sarge said as they started to climb the clock while Lopez noticed red coins near the starting area.

"Hola, que temenos aqui?" (Hello, what do we have here?) Lopez wondered as he wandered over to collect the red coins, and while he did so, the rest of them found a black brick and Sarge shot it for a few times before it shattered, then they collected the Power Star.

"Ha! One down!" He exclaimed as they wandered around the area while Simmons discovered a Switch Star as he pressed it, and then saw the Star from above.

"Oh… great…" He groaned as he ran over to grab it, but he was so slow that he couldn't get it… but then he heard it shatter as he turned to see Doc holding it.

"Don't worry, I got it!"

"…Where'd you come from? …And how were you able to get it so fast?"

"Simple! I ran track in high school."

"…Okay then…" Simmons muttered before they heard another shotgun.

"Yah! Death to THIS brick block!" Sarge exclaimed before it was shattered as he happily hopped up on the platforms and collected the Star. "This star is mine!" He said and then saw a Silver Star falling down. "Eh?"

"I got it!" Grif said as he grabbed it as he was below a few yards, as he reached for another one… and then he lost his balance. "Uh oh…" He said before he fell. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **THUD!**

"Hooray! Grif is dead! …Though I was hoping it was more of a splat than a thud." Sarge said.

"Ow…! Still… alive…!" Grif groaned.

"Drat!"

Grif got up, groaning as the Silver Stars were bouncing around in front of him as he quickly grabbed them and the Star appeared in his hands, then Lopez came in with two Stars, one for the red coins and one for the 100 coins.

"Alright, let's get out of this place!" Sarge said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Rainbow Ride…_

 **BGM: Rainbow Cruise (Super Smash Bros Melee/Brawl)**

"Just this… last… one…!" Donut said as he was getting the last red coin, but with some difficulty… but alas, he managed to get the last one. "WAHOO! I GOT IT!" He yelled as he hopped down to get the Star. "Now… what was that about 100 coins?" He wondered as he wandered off.

* * *

 _With Blake…_

"Easy does it…" Blake whispered as she jumped through the swinging pendulums and kept going, and quickly getting off the doughnut blocks as she kept going before she hopped on one last pendulum as she use the momentum to easily jump over and grabbed the star in front of her. "That wasn't so bad." She said with a small smile and turned around to see Ren easily going through the triangle platforms and grabbing the Star in front of him before they changed back.

"That was kinda fun." Ren said, and then they heard someone screaming as, up above, Sister used the cannon from the airship to blast her to the floating island.

"WAHOO! THIS IS SO FUUUUN!" Sister yelled as she landed perfectly and grabbed the Star, unaware of a Chuck-Ya pulling out a 'ten' card. "Now that was awesome!" She exclaimed and turned around. "Oh, thank you, hadn't had that much fun since that one bachelor party I went to. Which is strange cause I don't remember who I slept with, or how many there were." She said, which caused the Chuck-Ya to give her a look that said 'wait, what!' before jumping into the abyss.

Blake rolled her eyes and then looked at the tower. "Hmm…"

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"I feel like there's one last Star over there up top." She said as she went to investigate along with Ren… and several slow as molasses carpet rides later, they found a Switch on the inside.

"Do you think the crystal is up top?" Ren asked.

"Yes." Blake nodded.

"I'll go up top." Ren said as he went up the carpet ride and got on the roof. "Alright, press it!"

Blake nodded and pressed it, as the star appeared in front of Ren as he kicked it, proceeding to grab the Star. "I got it!"

"Good!" Blake nodded, unaware that down below, Donut captured the last coin.

"Phew… that was a pain in the ass." He sighed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with Bowser…_

"Your highness! The Koopatrols have been wiped out and they're retreating!" A Shy Guy said.

"Argh…! Any OTHER news?"

"Yes, they have nearly all the Stars. The only one that they don't have is the one that you hold." Shy Guy said.

"Oh come on! I got rid of the switch star and the red coins in the area, how could they have almost 150 of them?!" Kamek exclaimed.

"We have to do something. What do you suggest we do?" A Hammer Bro asked.

"Kamek! Turn them all into paintings!"

"As you wish." Kamek said and then disappeared.

* * *

 _With the group…_

"Alright, let's-a go stop Bowser and save Peach!" Mario declared.

"YEAH!/YO!/PIKA!" Everyone yelled… and then they heard laughter.

"I wouldn't so sure about that if I were you!" Kamek said as he appeared.

 **BGM: Event – Kamek (Paper Mario: Color Splash)**

"Oh great, it's you…" Yang groaned.

"Come on, what good will it do if you just slow us down?" Weiss asked.

"Ehehehehe! Good luck going against Bowser! Because you are… PAINTIFIED!" He yelled, throwing his magic at the group and flying around, as they started glowing before disappearing. "There! Now you can all join Peach in her painting! EHEHEHEHE!" He cackled… before he heard knuckles cracking.

"Hey buddy. You missed us."

"Wh-what the…?!" Kamek turned, seeing that Daisy and Pikachu were the only ones who dodged. "YOU TWO DODGED IT?!"

"Yep… and we're coming after Bowser." She said. "However, we need to get rid of some baggage." She smirked. "Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu got on all fours.

"Use Thunderbolt."

"Pika…"

"EEEEK! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Kamek yelled.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He yelled, but Kamek teleported out of the way in time, back to Bowser. "…Pika…" Pikachu sighed.

 **End BGM**

"Don't worry about him. That moron just motivated us to rescue everyone." Daisy said, looking at the final door up ahead. "Let's go."

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, hopping up on Daisy's shoulder as they walked up to the final door together.

* * *

 **It's getting close, y'all!**

 **Daisy vs Bowser! I mean, how epic can you get?**


	13. Daisy vs Bowser

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for some of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"YOUR NASTINESS! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Kamek yelled.

"What is it _now?"_

"Daisy and Pikachu have escaped my magic! They're coming over here as we speak!"

"WHAT?! When did that rat come here?!" He asked in shock.

"What do we do?! WHAT DO WE DO?!" A Koopa yelled.

"Panic with dignity!" A Shy Guy exclaimed.

"No!" Bowser said. "Kamek! Make a portal to the arena! Now!"

"On it!" Kamek said, firing magic and creating the portal.

"Roman, you're with me!"

"Got it!" Roman nodded.

"The rest of you, remain here and keep them occupied! As for the ones who are roaming the castle, keep the Toads occupied!" He ordered.

"SIR YES SIR!" Everyone saluted as the two ran in… and then the doors busted open to reveal Daisy and Pikachu.

 **End BGM**

"Hello boys!" Daisy smirked.

"Uh oh…"

"Quick! Distract her!"

"Pikachu, deal with Kamek. I'll deal with these freaks."

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and ran over to Kamek.

"Oh, it's not every day I deal with a rodent! Bring it on!" Kamek said.

"Now…" Daisy got into a fighting position. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside the castle…_

 **BGM: Hyrule Castle – Outside (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)**

"ALRIGHT TOADS! LET'S DO THIS!" Captain Toad yelled, as they had a bunch of torches, pitchforks, Super Scopes and anything else that was used as weapons. "Logs at the ready! We're gonna bust down that door!"

"YEAH!"

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

* * *

 _At the front doors…_

"…So, who throws the first hammer?" Hammer Bro asked.

"Uh, rock paper scissors?"

"Sure."

"Rock Paper Scissors!"

"WAHOO! Rock!"

"Paper! Beat that!"

"…Wait, something beats rock?"

"Yep."

"Aww…"

"Sucker." The other Hammer Bro aimed his hammer at the charging Toads, and the other Hammer Bro followed, but their hammers were no use and the crowd was approaching quickly.

"OH NO NO NO NO!"

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" He yelled as they ran in the doors and shut it… before throwing furniture and paintings at the front doors. "You think that'll hold 'em?"

 **THUD!**

"Maybe not! Why do they have logs?! This isn't Beauty and the Beast!"

"ALL TROOPS! REPORT IN! WE HAVE A TOAD RIOT IN OUR HANDS! DO EVERYTHING YOU CAN AND GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE! PROTECT THE BARRICADE!" He yelled as several of the Koopa Troop came running in and quickly held the doors.

 **THUD!**

"Agh! They're determined!"

"Man, I always thought Toads were pathetic!"

"Individually? Yes… but gather an army of them and well… ugh…" A Boomerang Bro groaned. "Alright, who's bright idea was it to take over the castle?!"

 **THUD!**

"I blame it on the Goombas!"

"US?! No, it was the Koopas!"

"NO WAY, BUDDY! IT WAS THE SHY GUYS… MOSTLY GENERAL GUY!"

"Hey, don't you DARE talk about General Guy in front of us in a bad way!"

 **THUD!**

"Good gravy, what kind of strength do these guys have?!"

* * *

 _On the other side…_

"Alright, a few more should do this!"

"WAAAAIT! Instead of that, why don't we just use _this_ instead?" A Toad suggested as he placed a Bob-omb on the ground and lit it up.

"Where'd you get a Bob-omb?"

"I'm a Demolitions Expert, thank you very much. Also, we need to clear." He said as they proceeded to do so.

* * *

 _Inside…_

"…Hey, did it stop?" A Hammer Bro asked.

"I don't feel any thudding. Wahoo! We did it!" Boomerang Bro said.

"Job well done, guys."

 **BOOM!**

"…What the heck?!"

"That wasn't strong enough! We need a Bulky Bob-omb!" They heard a voice said.

"Never fear, I have one!"

"Oh good!"

"Did they say a Bulky Bob-omb?!" A Goomba exclaimed.

"…Men…" Hammer Bro sighed. "It's been an honor serving with you. Let's fight to the end."

"Indeed." Boomerang Bro said as they stood their ground, ready to take them on… and then the furniture and the paintings flew everywhere after a huge explosion… and there were no more doors.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Daisy and Pikachu…_

"Pathetic." Daisy said as Kamek was twitching after Pikachu was done. "Come on, buddy. Let's go."

"Pika!" Pikachu said as they proceeded to go into the portal.

"Nnngh… g-good luck… sire…" Kamek groaned before falling unconscious.

 **BGM: Bowser's Road – Super Mario 64 (Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games)**

Daisy and Pikachu landed on the ground and saw the road up ahead as they both ran forward, both jumping through the gaps and then running up a platform before they rounded a corner and taking care of some Goombas in the way. They then jumped up on the pinwheels as they went up, then Pikachu hopped up on Daisy's shoulder and then quickly launched himself off and landed on the upper platform, and then Daisy hopped up and grabbed onto the ledge, then pulled herself up with Pikachu helping her. They quickly ran over and pressed a switch as stairs formed in front of them and then quickly ran up and then got on a really steep platform filled with fire shooting out. They ran once more and then turned the corner and then slid down just one second before they were roasted alive, and then they kept going after hopping off of a moving platform.

"Hold it right there!" A voice said as Roman stood in front of them.

"Oh good, it's the punching bag." Daisy smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"Pika!" Pikachu got in front of her. "Pikachu Pika Pi!"

"You want me to go ahead?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, giving her the thumbs up as Daisy nodded and then she ran off while Pikachu turned, electricity shooting out of his cheeks.

"Well, I suppose I can take this little rodent down myself. Shouldn't be too ba-"

"CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled, unleashing Thunderbolt on him.

"YAAAAGH!" Roman yelled, getting shocked with electricity before Pikachu stopped, as he coughed out smoke. "What's _with_ this kingdom?!" He asked, before Pikachu hit him with an Electro Ball to knock him down.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile… with the Toads…_

"Raid the rooms! Get the minions out of here! We're taking this castle back!"

"RAAAAAH! RIOOOOOT!" A deranged Toad yelled, picking up a vase from a shelf.

"Hey! Put that down!" Toadbert yelled. "We may be rioting, but we're not savages, by boogity!"

"…Tell it to _that_ guy." Another Toad said as they saw a Toad lighting a curtain on fire.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! RIOOOOOT!"

"…Alright, who brought the guys out from the mental hospital?" Captain Toad asked as they looked at some Shy Guys.

"Hey, you wanted all the help you can get! You didn't specify anything …And besides, you have torches for pete's sake!" A Shy Guy said.

"…Fair point." Blue Toad said.

"Sooo, light everything on fire?"

"Eh, I guess so, since the curtain is on fire…"

"We must stop the threat somehow. And will we? We most certainly will!" Dr. Toadley said.

"YEAH! NOW LET'S DO SOME MORE DAMAGE!" Toadette yelled.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" A voice yelled as they turned to see Tayce T. in the doorway. "You can't riot like this!"

"But we have to do this! Bowser took over the Kingdo-"

"Ah! You didn't let me finish!" Tayce T. said. "You can't riot… without an empty stomach!" She said, pulling out several carts full of food with the help of the others from the kitchen.

"I'm not _that_ hungry!" A Toad said… and there were a collection of stomachs growling. "…Oh come on guys!"

"Sorry, had a light breakfast!"

"I skipped breakfast…"

"I'm on a diet… why am I on a diet?!"

"Eat up!" Tayce T. giggled.

"Sooo, what are we gonna do about that fire?" Yellow Toad wondered.

"Three. Two. One." Toadbert counted and suddenly they heard beeping… and the whole castle proceeded to get drenched in water. "Ha! Never underestimate the water sprinkler system!"

"…Great, now our torches are burned out!"

"Now we have clubs!" Another spoke up.

"We're _NOT_ cave men, Tony!"

"Aww…"

"…But then again… given the circumstances…"

"Alright!" Tayce T. said once they were done eating. "We've got plenty of knives and forks!" She said as she picked one up. "NOW LET'S CONTINUE RIOTING!"

"YEAH!"

"And still light the castle on fire!"

"…Okay seriously, who invited _him?"_

* * *

 _Back with Daisy…_

Daisy had reached the warp pipe. "Here goes." She said as she jumped into the Warp Pipe and landed on the ground.

"Ah, so we meet again, Daisy."

 **BGM: Ultimate Koopa (Super Mario 64/DS)**

Bowser approached her. "It's good to see you…"

"Bowser." Daisy said as she put up her fists. "Let's just ignore the chit chat and get to the ass kicking!"

"Bwahaha! You think you can take _me_ down when I have this bad boy?" He asked, showing off the Power Star in his hand before putting it away. "You know, I have underestimated you from before, but now that I got to know your strength… I will be the one victorious!"

"We'll see about that buddy boy." Daisy smirked.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Bowser Battle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Bowser ran over towards Daisy as she did the same as they punched each other, but their fists connected and creating a shockwave, knocking them both away. Bowser recovered first and breathed fire but Daisy rolled out of the way as she ran over and jumped over a fire ball and scissor kicked him in the head to knock him down, then jumped back over, but Bowser quickly grabbed her foot and slammed her into the ground.

"Gah!" Daisy winced as she got back up, only to dodge his claws as she proceeded to punch him in the gut and followed by an uppercut to knock him in the air, but before she could jump up in the air, Bowser recovered and used a Bowser Bomb on her, forcing her to backflip and then before she could charge him, Bowser grabbed her by the throat.

"I know all your moves!" He said, throwing her straight to a bomb, and once she hit it, it exploded, causing her to cry out in agony and went straight to Bowser, who proceeded to drop kick her several feet from her, and then he breathed fire at her, but Daisy rolled out of the way.

"Should I be impressed?" She asked as she ran forward as Bowser smirked and got into his shell, rolling straight for her as she quickly jumped over him and then she turned around and swung her leg in the air before Bowser had the chance to counter her jump.

"Agh!" Bowser cried and then Daisy landed as she then punched him in the gut to send him back a little. She did a series of front flips and grabbed him by the tail… and then flipped him over on his back where she proceeded to jump over and landed on his belly, proceeding to punch him in the face repeatedly, but Bowser grabbed a hold of her arm and threw her to the side where he got back up and jumped towards her, but she quickly rolled out of the way as Bowser landed and created a shockwave to knock her off her feet. "Heh." He smirked as he jumped up and breathed fire at her.

Daisy backflipped out of the way and proceeded to run around and when Bowser landed, he shifted his eyes to the right and smirked, jumping back to proceed to impale her with the spikes on his shell, but Daisy decided to slide her way through and Bowser hit nothing, and when he turned around, Daisy punched him right in the gut and sent him flying towards a bomb, as it exploded and sent him flying. "That was for earlier!"

"Alright, ENOUGH of this!" Bowser said, punching the ground hard enough to create a huge shockwave that knocked Daisy away and stunned her briefly as he pulled out the Power Star. "Power Star! Grant me the power I need… TURN ME METAL!" He ordered as the Power Star shined brightly, blinding Daisy for a few seconds… and then the next thing she knew, she saw Metal Bowser in front of her… and the Power Star drained of energy as he tossed it to the side.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Metal Battle (Super Smash Bros Melee)**

"What the hell?!" Daisy exclaimed in surprise.

"Ha! You can't even touch me!" Metal Bowser declared.

"We'll see about that!" Daisy said as she ran forward and punched him in the gut… only her hand started to hurt. "Agh!" Daisy winced.

"Now _I'M_ turning the tides here!" Bowser laughed as he ran forward… well, more like walked, considering he's made out of metal, but whatever.

Daisy growled as she proceeded to kick him, but it didn't even leave a scratch as Bowser grabbed a hold of her leg and threw her to the ground, where he decided to flatten her for fun as Bowser then got back up and kicked Daisy away as Daisy tried to get back up, groaning and when she turned, Bowser grabbed her by the throat.

"It seems that I've finally won… and this time, Sarasaland will be without a princess! Any last words?"

"Pika… CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!" A voice cried, as Bowser was hit by Thunderbolt, but… that didn't even faze him.

 **End BGM**

"Hmm?" Bowser turned to see Pikachu standing right there, seeming to have finished his battle with Roman. "Well well well, if it isn't the rat!" He said as he threw Daisy to the side. "Very well, I'll take _you_ down first."

"Nnngh…" Daisy groaned, trying to stand up but couldn't… but then she noticed the Power Star that seemed to be coming back to its prime. "Pikachu… distract him as long as you can!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, as Daisy crawled over to the Power Star.

"Just try to dent my armor, rat!"

 **BGM: Battle! Champion (Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire)**

Pikachu proceeded to jump up and used Electro Ball to hit him, but that didn't do much to him either. Metal Bowser breathed fire at him but Pikachu jumped to the side and attempted to use Volt Tackle on him, but all he got was a headache. "Cha…!" Pikachu cried, holding on to his head as Metal Bowser kicked Pikachu away to knock him back, but Pikachu quickly recovered and shook that headache away, quickly glancing at Daisy before turning around and having an idea, causing him to smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face!" He said as he breathed fire, but Pikachu dodged it as he proceeded to use Volt Tackle, but he proceeded to run around Metal Bowser. "Hey!" He growled, breathing fire but wasn't hitting his mark, causing him to growl, unaware of what Daisy was doing.

"Come on, come on…" Daisy said, grabbing a hold of it… and then feeling a warm embrace from the Power Star. "Yes! Alright… Power Star, grant me extra strength to beat him!" She requested. "…Actually, how about…"

Pikachu was running out of breath and then fell on the ground, exhausted. "Hahahaha! Couldn't handle it, eh?" He asked and pressed his foot on his tail with a smirk. "Time to roast a rodent! Bwahahaha!" He declared… and then something hit him hard on the head. "Gah!"

He growled. "Who dares?!" He asked as he saw something in his peripheral vision and saw… a soccer ball. But it wasn't just _any_ soccer ball. "Is that the Strikers Ball?" He wondered. "What's _that_ doing here?"

 **End BGM**

"Hey buddy!"

Metal Bowser turned around… only to gasp in shock, to see that Daisy was back and at em… and in her Strikers outfit.

 **BGM: Galactic Stadium (Mario Strikers Charged)**

"How about a good game of soccer?" She smirked.

"Oh no no no!" Metal Bowser exclaimed before realizing something. "Wait a second… I'm invincible in this armor! You can't even-"

"HIYAAAAAAAAH!" Daisy punched him hard enough to leave a dent in his metal.

"What?!"

"Now… let's have some fun!" She said as she went to the ball and let out a powerful kick to smack Bowser in the face.

"Gah!" Metal Bowser yelled, lifting up his foot and letting Pikachu go as he got back up… and then saw Daisy kick Metal Bowser high up in the air… and then kicked the soccer ball up in the air, and then she jumped high in the air.

"Pika…" Pikachu said in amazement, then when Daisy got up to Bowser's height, her fist turned into ice.

"Here we go!" She exclaimed, proceeding to ice punch Bowser to the ground as he came down to the ground like a rocket, and the soccer ball were split into six after Daisy punched it again… just to add insult to injury.

Bowser was the first to land, making a huge crater… and then the soccer balls smacked into him, leaving dents in his metal until the last one hit him… and destroyed his metal armor. "No!" He exclaimed… but then he saw Daisy coming down with a huge smirk on her face. "Oh crud…"

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Daisy yelled, pulling back her fist and then punching Bowser hard enough to make the entire stage crack… and then shattered, causing the three of them to free fall into the abyss and were enveloped in a white light… and then they landed back in the throne room.

 **End BGM**

"Had enough?!" Daisy asked as Bowser got back up, groaning.

"Nngh… so what! I still have complete control of this kingdom!" Bowser said.

Daisy turned her head to see the Bowser painting on the wall. "Peach is in that one right… along with everyone else?"

"Yes, that's right… why?"

"Oh, no reason." Daisy smiled, as the Power Star glowed brightly, and then the whole room glowed, as everyone, including Peach, were back outside, but they were slowly gaining consciousness.

"…Oh crud…" Bowser groaned.

"Nnngh… I will assist you…!" Kamek said, weakly getting up and throwing magic at them to form a wall, but some of them snapped out of it and hopped through the wall… and that just so happened to be Team CFVY, RWBY, Nyx, Xena, Iris, the Mario Bros along with Daisy and Pikachu. "Oh no… this is bad! Your highness, what are we gonna do?!"

Bowser growled. "I still have some fight left in me!"

"We'll see about that!" Ruby said as Coco pulled out her minigun with a smirk.

 **BGM: Caffeine (RWBY)**

Bowser clenched his fists and breathed fire, but they avoided it as Coco proceeded to shoot Bowser as he tried to get into his shell as the bullets went everywhere, but then Fox proceeded to punch Bowser's shell, sending him flying as he smacked into a wall.

"Argh…!" Bowser growled as he got in his shell and rolled towards them, but Xena raised her sword up to summon a wall which Bowser slammed into. He got back up, only to have Yang punch him to the side as Velvet ran over and along with Daisy, they both kicked him hard enough to go through the mural, causing it to shatter and Bowser landing in the front of Peach's castle. They all jumped out with him, as he growled and then he ran over and punched Luigi, but he rolled out of the way as he punched Bowser in the gut and then Mario jumped over and did a flip kick to knock him back.

"Don't worry, your nastiness! I'll save you!" Kamek said, but an arrow from Nyx's crossbow pinned him to the wall. "Ack! …Never mind!"

Bowser saw Yatsuhashi running toward him and tried to block the attack, but Weiss fired icicles at him to get his guard down and then Yatsuhashi slashed him away where Blake and Ruby proceeded to slash him and then shooting him as well, with Iris joining in as well as Bowser tried to get up… only for Pikachu to launch a Thunderbolt to knock him down.

"Alright… time to take you to the dump!" Daisy said as she grabbed him by the tail and proceeded to spin him around before launching him straight into Toad Town as he crash landed into a few houses before stopping near the square as he tried to get up… but fell to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"U-ugh…" Bowser groaned as he got up… and then noticed he was surrounded by Toads, and the others. "Oh… hello…!"

"Get him!" Captain Toad ordered.

"No no no, WAIT WAIT!" Bowser yelled as the Toads dog piled on the Koopa King. "Agh! Get off of me you hooligans! Gah! GET OFF! GET OFF!" He yelled… only to be hog tied down. "Argh…!"

"Well done." A familiar voice said as they saw Peach walking over with cake in her hands.

"Oh… Peach! Is that for me?"

Peach gave him a hard glare and knelt down. "Listen to me very closely Bowser. I do not like the idea of you ruining my castle and taking it over when I was going to bake a cake for everyone. You put me in a painting and putting me into a comatose state until everyone here gave it all they could to save _me_." She said as Bowser looked away. "Look at me!" She said, slapping him.

"Ow!"

"Now you listen to me, Bowser. You can go ahead and kidnap me, but if you even _think_ about taking over my castle again, well… I may not believe in dungeons, but I can _make_ one and I will make sure that you are my first prisoner. Do you understand?" She asked threateningly with a hard glare, causing Bowser to gulp.

"Uh… maybe…?"

"Good… here's your cake!" She said… and basically threw it at Bowser, splattering all over his face.

"Gah!" He exclaimed, as everyone started laughing and taking pictures of him, while an airship came by, picked up Bowser and took off, as several airships flew off as well.

"Come on guys, let's go bake a cake… something _all_ of us can enjoy." Peach said with a smile as they all nodded.

* * *

 _On the airships…_

"Well, that could've gone better." Roman said, driving an airship with Bowser on it as they were going back to Bowser's Castle while some of his minions untied Bowser.

"Phew." Bowser said as he licked some of the frosting off of his snout. "…Strawberry! She actually _does_ know about my favorite flavor!" He said, licking some of it off.

"So, now what?"

"We try again." Bowser said. "But not take over the castle… we find a better way to get rid of those fools."

"And how are we going to do that?" Kamek asked, wiping some frosting off of Bowser's cheek and licking his finger. "…Huh! Not bad…"

"We'll find a way… we'll always find a way." Bowser said, finishing off the cake on his face.

* * *

 _At the Smash Mansion…_

"We're back!" Lucina said as she, Bayonetta and Female Robin walked in as they went back to what they were doing earlier, but Oboro (from Fire Emblem Fates for those who don't know) noticed Lucina's outfit.

"Lucina, where'd you get that outfit?"

"Oh, someone named Coco gave it to me in Coconut Mall."

"Coco?" Oboro wondered. "She has good taste in clothing, I'll give her that." She said. "Hmm, I wonder if I could get some fashion advice from her…" She said and then grinned. "Ooooh, I wonder what'll happen if we actually met!" She exclaimed, dreaming just thinking about it.

"Why does it feel like you unintentionally created a monster?" Bayonetta asked as she walked off.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Lucina wondered, looking at Oboro day dreaming. "Eh, I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

 _Back with the gang…_

"Ah… achoo!" Coco sneezed.

"Bless you." Velvet said.

"Thanks… it's probably some pollen that got in my nose."

"Oh, this cake is so wonderful! Is there more of this deliciousness?!" Grif asked.

"You can have more if you like!" Peach giggled.

"Coming through!" Grif went over… only to discover it was all gone.

"Ah, that hit the spot!" Caboose walked away.

"NO FAIR!" Grif whined.

"I say, what's all the ruckus?" A voice asked as they saw Toadsworth walking out of his room. "Can't an old toad nap in peace?"

"…You slept through it all?!" Weiss asked.

"Wow… that's just sad…" Nora said.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Toadsworth wondered. "Oh never mind!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm loving this place more and more!" Sarge said. "It should be a crime to have cake this so damned delicious!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Simmons said.

"Hey guys!" Caboose ran over with a Power Star in his hands.

"Why are you holding a Power Star in your hands?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, no reason… it looked like a momento that we can take home." Caboose said, as they were unaware of it glowing.

"You mean that box canyon? Yeah right, I'd rather stay here." Grif said.

"This is our home now, Caboose. You might as well put it-" Suddenly, the Power Star glowed brightly, blinding the whole room.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"-Back." Church said. "Wait a second… where are we?"

"…Uh, guys?" Donut asked as they turned… to see that they were back in the Box Canyon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Grif yelled, falling on his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY?!"

"Aww, this Power Star is dead…" Caboose said, still holding it. "Ah well, I'm keeping it!"

"Es posible que volmamos a casa, pero aun estoy matando a Sarge mientras duerme." (We may be back home, but I'm still killing Sarge in his sleep!)

"Welp… back to what we were doing originally!" Sarge said.

"Oh come on guys, can't we all just settle down for a momen-" Doc was immediately interrupted by the Reds and Blues shooting at each other, even though Church missed every shot. "Or just go ahead and shoot at one another and ignore me again."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OW! HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING!" Grif yelled.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"What just happened?!" Velvet asked.

"I… have no idea." Yang said. "Sigh, it's a shame too, I wanted to torture them with more of my puns."

"Oh!" Ruby spoke up. "I just thought of something."

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"What if… in some alternate universe… we're all made out of paper!" Ruby said, but everyone just gave her a weird look.

"…You dolt. There's no such thing as a paper universe." Weiss said.

"But there could be!"

"Zip it." Weiss glared, causing her to sigh.

"If there _was_ such a thing as a paper universe… I wonder what we'd look like?" Peach wondered.

"Well, I bet I'm still a kickass princess in that universe." Daisy grinned as they all laughed, unaware of them being watched by King Boo from a window.

"Laugh while you still can…" King Boo said. "I will have my revenge!" He said before flying off into the shadows.

"Hmm?" Luigi wondered before shrugging it off.

* * *

 _And in some kind of forest…_

"Grandpa! Come look at this!" A girl's voice said.

"Hmm?" An old man came over to his granddaughter, as it was none other than Professor E. Gadd. "What is it?"

"There's a sudden spike in Boo activity near this forest. What do you think this means?"

"Hmm…" E. Gadd rubbed his chin in thought. "It's probably nothing. Besides, it's not like anything will happen to our ghost paintings, right?"

"…Grandpa…" The girl looked unamused.

E. Gadd laughed. "I'm just kidding, Jade! I'm sure nothing will happen!"

"I'm hoping you're right…"

* * *

 **And with that, this story is done!**

 **So what's next?**

 **Well, you'll just have to wait and see~!**

 **Although the first hint will probably be** ** _that_** **before I do the one with E. Gadd and his granddaughter. Oooor it could be the other way around, but maybe not!**

 **Have fun deciding which one i'm doing! Hehehehe!**

 **EDIT: Whoops, forgot about something!**

 **Don't worry, the Reds and Blues will come back... with some friends! After all, Caboose didn't let go of that Power Star anyway. ;)**


End file.
